The Inquest
by REV042175
Summary: PostRotS AU: Inquisitor Sabe Kelaria is a high ranking Imperial who is asked to investigate Padme Amidala's death & finds that the truth is only the beginning of the mystery. SabePiett, Vader, Palpatine, Bail, ObiWan, Luke & Leia.
1. Loss

_Thought I would try my hand at something a little different. So let me set the stage. It is nine years after the events of ROTS and the Galatic Empire is in full swing. This is an AU where there are surprises and twists around each corner. So sit back and I hope you enjoy the ride. As always, constructive criticisms and comments are always welcomed. _

**A/N: **Many thanks goes out to Jenn and Kim for their wonderful insights and beta reading gifts. Now, on with the show...

* * *

She huddled against the duracrete pillar, trying to avoid detection. The city's stormtroopers were always patrolling through the streets at night and if she were caught with what she possessed, nobody would ever know the truth. The woman was only in her mid-thirties, but looked far older because of the life she had lived. She pulled her tattered purple hood over her head. It had once been an elegant cloak—belonging to the servant of a now dead ruler. But now, like so many things in this galaxy, only the shadow of what was, remained. 

She kept looking frantically over her shoulder, as if she expected something – _or someone_ – to be standing behind her. The woman reached into her cloak, making sure that the blaster that had been her companion through so many other struggles was within easy reach. She knew that they were on to her and it was only time before her presence on the Imperial Capital was known. But it was too important, what she knew, to keep it only to herself. And there was only one who could hope to save them all before it was too late. She closed her eyes momentarily, wishing this was all just a terrible nightmare…

_As she opened her eyes, she was once again young and running through the colossal hallways of Theed palace. The Queen had ordered her to take care of the flocks of dignitaries and guests that had ventured to Naboo to celebrate in their victory over the Trade Federation. However, the celebration had past earlier in the day and now she was frantically trying to find the other handmaidens to resume her normal duties._

_She almost didn't notice the gathering in the Queen's private study until she heard her name being called out._

"_Saché! In here."_

_The young handmaiden smiled at her fellow attendant Eirtaé as she motioned for her to join them. Once she entered the room, she saw the others huddled around the Queen as she sat at her desk._

"_What's going on?" Saché asked curiously._

_Sabé, who always stood at Amidala's right hand, looked up and grinned. "Her highness is showing us something from her excursion on Tatooine."_

"_Oh?"_

_A smirk grew across the white painted face of Naboo's monarch as she motioned to her youngest handmaiden to draw closer._

"_What is that, your highness?" Saché asked._

"_It is called a japor snippet. Young Anakin gave it to me on our way to Coruscant."_

_The other handmaidens all ogled in delight as the youngest handmaiden caught the Queen's glance. "You know, Your Majesty, I do believe he fancies you."_

_Amidala chuckled as she answered, "Well, he did say he would marry me one day."_

_The others laughed softly, except for Saché whose expression remained neutral. "Anything is possible, my Queen."_

_A low giggle erupted from Amidala as she shook her head. "Perhaps…but I'm afraid little Anakin Skywalker will always be out of reach for me."_

_Shooting her a curious look, Yané asked, "How is that, Your Majesty?"_

"_He is to be a Jedi…nay, their Chosen One. He will not have time for such mundane things like love and family."_

_Saché could have sworn she saw a small tear forming at the edge of the Queen's eye. However, before she could question her further, Sabé spoke up._

"_Now that the celebration is done, it is time to get back to work."_

_Amidala nodded. "Indeed, let's," she said as she place the necklace in one of her top drawers._

Unfortunately, the nightmare was reality as she opened her eyes to it once again. As her senses returned to her, and no longer hearing any movement, the woman left her hiding place to scurry across the plaza. In happier times, it was filled with families, artisans and merchants from around the galaxy. Now all that stood there were immortalized stone works of the Emperor as he watched his people from afar. She had to stop herself from spitting on the likeness. To think that this…_monster_ was from her world was almost unbearable to fathom. But perhaps with what she had come into contact with would make the difference?

Again, for security, she touched the worn pocket that carried the object, hoping that in the right hands it would change everything. With the governmental office that she sought just at the end of the city block, she strode cautiously but quickly to reach her destination. Ten feet. Nine feet. Eight…

"Stop!"

_Blast! _

"Halt!"

The woman withdrew a silver encased blaster from underneath her old robes and pointed it at the source of the voice. Without conscious thought, she fired several shots as she attempted to duck into a nearby alley. However, previous injuries and years of hiding caused her to take an ungracious tumble down a steep flight of stairs. As it extended downward for several meters, she hit each jagged stair; the woman could hear bones breaking and tendons snapping with the force of the impact. However, the worse sound came when she hit the bottom as she felt her neck collide with the unmovable permacrete.

_It's over. I've failed._

A young man dressed in the black uniform of an Imperial officer, fresh out of the Academy, ran over to her side with a group of stormtroopers running quickly assembling behind him.

"Try not to move, Milady. I have summoned for the physician."

Blinking tiredly, the woman struggled for breath as she muttered, "Give this… to the decoy, only she... will know what to do."

"Who, Milady?"

Not answering his query, the dying woman placed the small, pendent in his hand. "Promise me that… you will find her…"

The man stared, first at the object she handed him, then at the blank-eyed stare as she passed from this world. He then ordered, "Check her for identification."

As the nearest stormtrooper complied, the youthful officer opened his hand to reveal an old leather string that held a carving made of japor. When the trooper approached him, he quickly placed it into one of his pockets as the clone made his report.

"Lieutenant, all I found was her travel papers from some place called Naboo."

The officer nodded as he read the information quickly, then returned his gaze at the body of the haggard woman. _Saché Tralivn._

"Sir? What do you want us to do with her?"

He stood silently as the stormtrooper confused, kept looking for his orders. "Sir?"

The young man then muttered, "Take her to the Medicenter. I will report the incident to the Captain."

"Yes, sir," the stormtrooper replied, quickly snapping into action. Meanwhile, the officer pulled out the necklace and looked at it curiously, wondering what this invaluable piece of jewelry meant so much to her. He then placed it back into his pocket and returned to headquarters.

* * *

The slender woman stood silently, watching the city through her large bay window. It was a view envied by most, but given only to the chosen few. Nighttime had fallen on the central planet of the Galactic Empire as the glowing lights of the Senate district filled her eyes. The Grand Inquisitor of Imperial City was charged with the awesome responsibility of maintaining control and order on the capital world, but also she was the head of the Emperor's personal security when he was on planet. 

Since the collapse of the Old Republic, fewer and fewer women were appointed to seats of power in the Empire. However, the Inquisitor, who had once served a queen, then as ambassador for an entire system, caught the eye of the center of power. Newly crowned as Emperor, Palpatine had been impressed with how the young woman was able to secure, not only the Naboo's embassy, but also several others when the betrayal of the Jedi was revealed. During those last days of the Order, Sabé had managed to hold several renegade Jedi who attempted to use the Naboo's embassy as a safe haven at bay until Lord Vader along with several dozen clone troopers finally seized them.

However, this was not the first time Palpatine became aware of her existence. The Inquisitor came from one of the greatest houses on Naboo, which could trace its roots back to the non-elected monarchs; and, had fate not intervened, she might have served their planet as Queen. She was trained in the arts of diplomacy and warfare, plus her prestigious pedigree made her worthy for a place in the Empire. The former Chancellor was appreciative of her loyalty and chose to reward her by making her an Imperial liaison to the entire Chommell sector of the new Empire.

A few short years later, she was appointed a seat on Palpatine's advisory staff—a highly coveted position that was only given to those the Emperor implicitly trusted. It was rumored that Grand Moff Tarkin had initially objected to her appointment, but relented when both Palpatine and his second in command, the mysterious Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, insisted on her membership. However, it was only a short time later that Palpatine's true intentions came to light. He needed a voice amongst his sometimes murderous cohorts to offer the galaxy a softer face to approach with their incessant problems. Also, she was one of the few remaining living links to his apprentice's past and Darth Sidious did not want any close cohort of Amidala's far out of sight. Even dead, that woman was still a terrible risk.

For a period of time, the softer ways and voice of his minister helped smoothed the difficult transition from the ways of the Old Republic. However, the Emperor knew that it was an impossible task as more dissent grew from all the edges of the galaxy. Plus, once their plans for the ultimate weapon were in place, they could at last drop the pretense. After a few years in this role, Palpatine gave her the new position of the Grand Inquisitor, which granted her the powers to root out any hints of insurrection that were targeted against his Empire, as well as see to the day-to-day security of his capital world. Palpatine also wanted to make use of her vast expertise as a bodyguard since he also granted her powers to train his feared Crimson guard—clones given even more advanced training than even their Kaminoan fathers had programmed into them.

She briefly turned her attention away from the window to pick up a hot cup of caf that of one of her attendants had quietly left for her. As she took a sip, she sighed as she reflected on her role in this burgeoning Empire. Only thirty eight standard years old and she was already being considered to be made a Moff of the Chommell sector. What would Padmé Amidala think of all she accomplished? She scoffed as her cynicism took hold: _Padmé thinks nothing; she's been dead nearly a decade. _The Grand Inquisitor shook her head as she took another sip of caf.

She had been thinking of the long departed Queen and Senator for the past few days, ever since she received a cryptic message referring to her as the Queen's decoy. Nobody in her current life knew her in that role, which could only mean it was from someone of the past. Her thoughts were confirmed when she read the signature.

_Saché_.

However, from her sources back home, it had been rumored that the former handmaiden that she served along side with for eight years, had suffered from some sort of mental breakdown and had left Naboo without telling her family or friends. In fact, nobody had seen nor spoke to her for several months since her disappearance. The Grand Inquisitor hoped that her old friend would shed some light on the subject and if not, she knew many doctors and healers that could help Saché.

Without thinking, the beautifully dressed woman, adorned with ancient jewelry and deep blue robes picked up an old holoemitter from the corner of her desk. She flicked it on to reveal a scene from history. In the middle of the hologram stood the heavily white painted faced of Queen Amidala, who was surrounded on both sides by her handmaidens, donned in deep purple gowns. And she saw her teenaged self, standing by the Queen's right hand—where she should have remained until the end. A single tear fell down the right side of her face as she thought about her friend—her best friend, someone she loved as a sister, buried in the cold ground along with her unborn child. The woman was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't here the com ring.

"Your Honor?"

_Silence_

"Grand Inquisitor Kelaria?"

_More Silence._

"Sabé?"

Shaking away her troubling thoughts while wiping away her tears, Sabé pressed the red button on the com-panel.

"Yes, Elermaé?"

"Captain Riyne from the city guard is here to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy," she answered, looking at her chrono, which was already an hour past when Saché was supposed to arrive.

"I did, Your Honor, but he says there's been an incident that needs your attention."

Sighing deeply, she answered indignantly, "I will join him momentarily."

Looking regretfully again at the chrono, she grabbed her velvet black cloak and draped it about her. She then whispered to herself, _sorry old friend, but duty calls._

* * *

The short walk over to the Medicenter was in complete silence. Sabé and Captain Riyne walked slightly ahead of the four members of the Crimson guard—a gift from Palpatine for her years of service and loyalty and her two handmaidens, Elermaé and Narlia. The guard officer was unnerved at being in the Grand Inquisitor's presence. This very attractive, but unreachable woman, had the power of a god—or at least all that the Emperor allowed her to do. And though she was always known to be a fair and just person, unlike Palpatine or Vader, for that matter, Lady Kelaria was greatly feared. 

As they entered the ward, a young physician stumbled towards the group. He bowed clumsily as he said, "Milady, it is an honor to receive you."

Sabé nodded curtly as she answered, "Perhaps you can tell me what has happened? The Captain here seems to know nothing useful."

The doctor nodded as fumbled through a pile of datapads before finding the correct one. "Yes, Milady. Apparently, a night patrol found an unauthorized civilian lurking about in the governmental complex who resisted arrest when they tried to stop her."

"And?" Sabé asked nervously, while a sinking feeling was building in her stomach.

"While trying to evade capture, she fell down some stairs and apparently broke her neck in the process," recited the physician from his notes.

Already knowing the answer, but having to ask anyhow, the Inquisitor asked, "Did she have any identification?"

The guard Captain stepped forward, holding out his datapad. "Yes, her name was Saché…"

"Tralivn," she interrupted.

The two men looked at each other nervously, before Riyne asked, "Did you know her, Milady?"

Feeling like the world was turned onto its axis, Sabé clenched the edge of the counter in order to keep from passing out in front of all these men. She blinked rapidly, trying desperate to keep in control of the moment. Noticing her sudden change, Elermaé asked, "Are you alright, Milady?"

She nodded as she took several deep breaths of air. The physician placed down his datapad, then walked over and gave Sabé a cursory glance. He then suggested, "Milady, why do you come into the examination room and let me take a look at you?"

Sabé shook her head angrily as she pushed him away. "No, take me to Saché. I need to see her."

The doctor looked towards the two handmaidens who shrugged in defeat. "Very well, Your Honor. Follow me."

Regaining her strength, the former handmaiden straightened her gown as she followed closely behind the physician and her two attendants. The walk down the light green painted corridor seemed to last an eternity. As the doors to the morgue approached, Sabé prepared herself as she knew that she would have to stare upon the body of a friend, a fellow handmaiden—another sister, who was now dead. Losing Padmé had torn a gaping hole in her heart and she thought that she had finally put it behind her. But now this…

The morgue's examination room was something out of a horror holovid. It was painted in a dull white, with instruments made of silver, lining the walls. Four durasteel tables were lined next to each other at the center of the room with the farthest one occupied. The physician cautiously grabbed her forearm in effort to prevent her from pressing forward. However, Sabé adroitly twisted away from him and walked over to the examining table. Without thinking, she pulled away the plastic covering which revealed what was left of her friend.

While Saché was heavily bruised from her fall and years of hard living had worn down her once beautiful features; however, she did look at peace, which was probably the most she her fiancé perished in a cargo run during the Clone Wars. His ship had ventured too close to a Separatist convoy, which responded with a blaster shot that hit directly onto the freighter's main engines. The subsequent investigation launched by Queen Jamillia's office found that they never knew what hit them—they didn't suffer. However, Saché was never the same after Daltin's death. Indeed, her mental difficulties began soon after his memorial tribute.

Sabé bent down to kiss her friend's forehead, wishing her well on her journey to the spirits. She then righted herself and turned her attention to the physician. "Has her family been informed?"

"No, Milady. I was waiting for the final results from the autopsy before I made arrangements to send her body home."

The Grand Inquisitor gave him a smile of appreciation as she returned her focus onto her friend's face. "Contact me as soon as the results are complete. I will inform her family and see to her transport back to Naboo."

"Of course, Your Honor."

Realizing she needed to be alone, the Grand Inquistor ordered, "Now leave us." She then turned to Narlia. "Make sure nobody enters until I am through."

"Yes, Milady," she said as the others were leaving the room. Sabe then called out, "Elermaé?"

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Please stay a moment."

The handmaiden dutifully obeyed as she walked back across the room to rejoin her mistress. Moments later, Sabé moved over to the edge of the table nearest to Saché's head and wept bitterly. Her sorrow escalated as images from her past flashed through her mind. All the times they had spent together in the palace with their other sisters or on missions, serving their Queen, came to her at once. Not caring that the men outside were waiting and probably could hear her, the Inquisitor, followed by Elermaé began signing the traditional chant of sorrow for the recently departed—the same song Sabé sang for all who'd fallen during the Battle of Naboo, as well as for her other departed sister.

* * *

Half a galaxy away, the same hymn was being sung as several people dressed in black surrounded the prone, cold figure of Jobal Naberrie. The last nine years had been difficult for the Naberrie family. First, Padmé's mysterious death, then four years later, Ruwee died of complications from a debilitating, chronic illness. Throughout everything Jobal tried to be the strong as she always been, but losing her daughter, and then her husband devoured the living spirit that had once thrived within her. After his death, the matriarch was never the same. 

Sola Naberrie stood silently as Darred had his arm draped around her; meanwhile, Ryoo and Pooja were standing close to their mother, morning the loss of their beloved grandmother. The new Naberrie matriarch sighed deeply as she listened to the words of the chant, wishing that she hadn't heard it so often. It almost seemed that a curse had been cast upon their house, forever covering it in darkness. While the doctors and healers had thoroughly explained her father's and now her mother's medical condition, she knew all too well that each had died of a broken heart of sorts. Her baby sister's death was devastating enough, but the knowledge that her niece or nephew—her parent's grandchild was laid to rest with her, was just too much for their souls to bear.

The song was finished; the funeral was over. Sola felt herself being led gently by Darred with her daughters walking directly behind, holding hands. She'd been so lost in her bereavement; the conclusion of the ceremony escaped her notice. Time seemed to pass in rapid motion, yet each second was agonizingly drawn out. Yet, the pain she was experiencing was not loss. Rather, it was the hurt of not knowing, the misery that her blood, her little sister whom she loved dearly, was lost and there was never the chance to say farewell. Sola wanted answers—she _needed _answers; the middle aged mother owed that to both her parents, Padmé and most importantly to her daughters. Perhaps once she knew what happened, her family and she as well, could finally find peace.

"Ryoo, Pooja."

"Yes, Mother?" They answered simultaneously.

"Pack your things. We're going to Coruscant."

Darred knelt down to look his wife in the eyes. "Why are you going there?"

"Honey, I need answers. And there is someone there who can help us," she said stoically.

He nodded silently as he stared at the determined look of his wife of many years. "I will help you pack for your journey."


	2. More Questions Than Answers

_Thanks again to Kim and Jenn for reading over this and for their helpful comments. Thanks also to Emerald Green Queen who was kind to leave a comment. Hopefully this chapter will pique some curiosity. Sorry about the delay in posting. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor sat stoned faced as the Imperial Senator from the system of Malastare sat on the other side of her desk. One of her many tasks was to ensure that rival worlds did not cause trouble while their representatives were in Imperial City. However, since most emissaries did not want to have a brigade of stormtroopers garrisoned within their embassies, Sabé's job usually amounted to motherly admonishments of the parties in question. On occasion, she would don the white facepaint of Naboo aristocracy and since Saché's death, she had added the red marks of mourning, symbolizing her grief. The main advantage was nobody could readily determine her expression, as her mind had been wandering since she viewed her friend's body only a few days prior. 

She was not paying attention to anything Senator Aak was saying as the events of the last two days weighed heavily on her mind. After she had spoken to Saché's parents, Sabé and her handmaidens had been busy making the necessary arrangements to return her friend's body home for burial. However, the voyage home had been delayed because the medical examiner had not completed the autopsy. Sabé hoped that by some miracle that her husband might return to Imperial City before she left and join her on the journey back to Naboo. However, Thomas was the Executive Officer on Lord Vader's flagship, the_ Executor_, which was on constantly on assignment, leaving them little time together.

"Your Honor? What are you going to do about my problem?"

_Silence_

"Inquisitor Kelaria, did you hear me?"

Sabé shook her head briefly before returning her focus back to the glaring Malastarian. Unwilling to admit her concentration lapse, she simply answered, "I will look into the matter immediately, Senator, and get back to you."

The alien's eye stems seemed to swirl about rapidly for several moments. "Very well, Lady Kelaria. I will leave it in your capable hands."

Both the Grand Inquisitor and the Senator rose simultaneously as Naria entered the room to escort him out. Grateful that was the last appointment of the day, Sabé sighed in relief as she slumped back into her high backed chair.

"Computer: reduce lighting eighty-five percent."

The office instantly dimmed to the amount of light she normally enjoyed in the evenings. Sabé swiveled her chair around to face her bay window. Something about watching the city lights always seemed to relax her. Perhaps it was a reminder that the light represented the many lives that lived on the giant city-planet and despite her many tribulations; life always went on.

But not for Saché.

The Grand Inquisitor was no stranger to death. Throughout her long career, it was always something that was lurking around every corner—watching, waiting for that perfect moment to strike. However, thanks to her many devoted hours of training, she had always found a way to cheat death, yet those around her were not as fortunate. Saché's death had reopened a wound that had taken years to heal. The pain of losing Padmé came back to her as if it had just happened. Sabé had vowed over twenty years ago to guard the life of her Queen with her own if necessary and in the end, she failed her.

_It was late at night when the party ended and the other handmaidens had returned to their chambers. Only Sabé remained, sharing a bottle of Naboovian red wine with Padmé. The new Queen, a young woman who assumed the royal name Jamillia, had won the election and in the morning, would formally take the throne. The six women who had been through an occupation, liberation and reconstruction, were enjoying their last night together in Theed Palace as they would be going their separate ways in a few, short hours. _

"_I hear Senator Trensdae is retiring, Your Majesty," Sabé remarked with a smirk. "Any bold ambitions for his seat?"_

_Padmé chuckled prior to taking another drink from her glass. "I'm supposed to meet with the new Queen in the morning and if she requests it of me, I will take the position."_

_The chief handmaiden gave her a wry look as she placed down her wine glass. "Padmé, really, how much is enough?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

_Sabé moved closer. "The monarchy in the last seventy years combined has not dealt with as much upheaval as you've had in your two terms. Don't you think its time that you lay Amidala of the people to rest and just be Padmé Naberrie?"_

_The eighteen year old Queen flashed a knowing smirk before taking bite of a red berry. "Sometimes we have to put aside our selfish desires for the good of others."_

_"I understand that, Your Majesty," Sabé replied, growing slightly agitated. "However, there are times when we must live. The spirits only give us one life."_

_Padmé offered a sad smile, knowing her friend was right. She secretly wished to step out of politics and return home to have a normal life like her sister—maybe even start a family eventually. However, she knew there was still so much work to be done and the soon to be former Queen could not rest until she had fulfilled her duty. _

_"I could say the same of you, joining Ambassador Levani as her deputy in two weeks." Padmé retorted with a glint of mischief in her eyes._

_Sabé smirked at her friend, appreciating the irony. "Well, it is a tremendous opportunity, Padmé. Plus, I hear she is contemplating retiring in a year or so." The two young women shared smiles momentarily until the handmaiden's demeanor changed. "However, I will give it up if you ask me to remain in your charge, Your Highness."_

_Padmé smiled and she reached for her friend's hand, squeezing it affectionately. Tears started to build in her eyes. "You truly are my dearest friend, Sabé. Throughout everything, you've always been the one to stand behind me, even when the others or the Royal Court have disagreed. And I would love for you to remain in my service if I do join the Senate; but, that wouldn't make me a very good friend." The young Queen's smile grew as she continued, "It's time for you to go out on your own and make your mark upon the galaxy. Chasing after me won't get you to where you truly want to be."_

_"I love you, Padmé," Sabé said as she wiped a tear away with her free hand. "You are more than just my friend and my Queen…you truly are my sister and I will always stand by you."_

_As they rose to embrace, Padmé replied, "I love you too, Sabé and you will always be part of my family."_

Tears were tracing down the sides of Sabé's face as she returned to the world where her sister was gone forever. She was about to reach for a handkerchief when she felt something, or rather, someone watching her. Slowly, Sabé pulled her hand back towards her cloak where a small blaster was concealed. However, before she could reach the handle, an amused, deep cackle echoed throughout the room as her blaster flew out from under her robes and towards the shadows.

"I think your skills are beginning to slip, Milady."

Sabé grinned as she stood and walked towards the corner of her office. Sitting on the edge of the window was the black robed Sith, Darth Vader. There were probably more rumors than stories based on fact about the Emperor's heir apparent. Some said that he was once a Jedi. Others thought he was a relative of Palpatine's. While many believed him to have been a military officer who served during the Clone Wars. This was why he was thought able to vanquish most of the renegade Jedi that barricaded themselves in the Temple after their failed assassination attempt on the Chancellor's life. Whatever his past, the tall, handsome man was the commander of the Empire's entire military, much was to the bemusement of Moff Tarkin who as head of the Imperial Navy and was required to answer to the much younger man.

Vader was the one that Palpatine sent to the problematic regions of the galaxy. Often times, he resorted to brute force rather than diplomacy; however, after years of the corrupted practices of the Old Republic, along with the brutality of the Clone Wars, the people were tired of conflict and many turned their heads as long as the Emperor maintained the peace. Most in the Empire were fearful of the young Sith. Indeed, at many of the swank balls that Palpatine held mainly to further exalt himself, most of the new aristocracy tended to avoid him. Despite his reputation, Sabé had befriended him almost immediately and she was probably his only confidant in the galaxy.

An unofficial game that they played was to try to get the upper hand on the other. Vader knew of her years spent training as a bodyguard and occasionally they practiced their hand to hand combat training together. However, the former handmaiden was always at a disadvantage since he could always tap into the Force to aid him. Despite this, Sabé could somewhat give him a challenge and she learned considerably from his expert tutelage.

"I'm afraid you caught me on a bad night, Milord."

The Sith apprentice who appeared to be in his early thirties, stood up and offered a slight bow of his head as Sabé respectfully curtsied. He remained quiet for several moments, looking away from her when he finally spoke. "I sense that something is troubling you."

"You sense correctly."

"What is the matter?" He asked, surprising Sabé at how soft his voice sounded.

She sighed deeply before answering. "One of the handmaidens that I served with on Naboo died the other day."

"How?"

"She was walking in the Senate district without her papers and ran when a security patrol ordered her to stop."

Vader noticeably stiffened. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Saché. In fact, I am taking her body back to Naboo as soon as it is released."

"I am sorry for your loss, Milady."

She smiled at the dark figure and answered, "I appreciate your kindness, Lord Vader." Wishing to change the subject she then asked, "With you here lurking in the shadows can I expect that my husband is going to pay me a visit soon?"

Vader nodded. "Commander Piett is currently finishing some official business at fleet headquarters."

Sabé smiled slightly, but her gazed remained fixed outside. "How long is the _Executer _docked for?"

"I'm afraid for only the night. The Emperor has ordered us back into the Outer Rim where there has been some reported Rebel activity."

The Grand Inquisitor barely nodded as she turned away to sit back down at her desk. Sabé then activated the controls to return the lights back to normal. She blinked rapidly when she thought she saw Vader noticeably flinch when he looked at her. However, the moment passed too quickly before he was moving towards the exit and her blaster suddenly appeared back on her desk.

"Milady, I can grant Thomas extended leave if you wish."

Sabé laughed softly. The thought of using her influence was tempting. "I thank you, Milord. However, you know how he feels about such things."

A sly grin creped across the Dark Lord's face as he answered, "Indeed. That is why he was done well and will go far."

Before she could answer, the Sith was already gone, as though he had disappeared into thin air. But this was how most of their encounters would go. Sabé believed it was a way for them to communicate without prying ears listening in on their conversation. For some reason, she felt that Palpatine would object to their friendship even though both he and Vader have vouched for her on several occasions to the other members of the Inner Circle. Then again, the Emperor was never required to explain himself or his ways to anybody, least of all her.

Sabé looked up at the chrono and realized that between her recollections and her visit with Lord Vader that it was near midnight. Quickly, she gathered her things and was about to leave when her desk com unit rang. Sighing in defeat, the Grand Inquisitor walked back to her desk to open the channel.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Milady, but a Doctor Zhass from the medical examiners office is calling."

Sabé's eyebrows rose. This was the communication she had been waiting for. "Put him through, Elermaé."

The miniature holographic image of the physician bowed as it appeared on her desk. "Lady Kelaria, I apologize for calling on you so late."

"Not a problem, Doctor. Have you completed your examination…of Saché?"

The image nodded slightly; however, it shifted uncomfortably before he spoke again. "I have, Your Honor, but there are some inconsistencies that trouble me."

"Inconsistencies?"

"Yes, Milady," he replied before looking side to side as he continued. "I would rather…discuss them in person, if that is acceptable?"

Aware of his apparent concern of being overheard, Sabé nodded. "Yes, of course, doctor. I will come immediately."

After dismissing her handmaidens and personal guard for the evening, Sabé took her speeder over to the Medicenter in order to not draw attention to herself. She had even cleaned off her facepaint before leaving her office. Fortunately, Doctor Zhass had been waiting for near the complex's front entrance. They exchanged brief pleasantries as they hastened their way through the maze of corridors that comprised the underbelly of the entire Medicenter.

Finally reaching a nondescript examination room, the young physician led her to a corner desk that was filled with holographic monitors. He quickly took a seat and punched in a sequence of keystrokes, causing the monitors to flicker momentarily.

Becoming curious, Sabé asked, "What have you found, Doctor?"

"I think it is better if I show it to you rather than explain it, Milady." At that instant, a holo image of the area where Saché had injured herself appeared along with a facsimile of the former handmaiden, as well as several stormtroopers. The physician then returned his gaze to her.

"During the autopsy, I expected to find crushed bones in her neck which should have been the cause of her death; however, all I discovered were a few torn tendons and ligaments. Although, she did break bones in her legs and arms, but her vertebrae were completely intact."

Sabé's face contorted in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, your honor," he replied, clearly baffled. "I obtained a copy of one of the security recording cameras that was nearest to Saché when she fell."

"And?" Sabé asked anxiously.

"See for yourself." The images focused and Saché was running away from the approaching patrol. However, when the lieutenant ordered her to halt, she turned to her left, which was opposite from the direction the squad was approaching from and started to fire desperately at seemingly nothing. Then a moment later she plunged head first down the stairs.

The Grand Inquisitor's eyes bulged in shock. Urgently, she instructed, "Stop the feed there and reverse the image back to where she fell."

The image reversed, then resumed to where Saché fired her last shot. Sabé watched it more closely until she ordered, "Freeze it there."

Dr. Zhass stopped the motion and then turned around to look at her with a grave expression. "She was at least five feet away from the stairs." Sabé said perplexed. "It looks like as if something pushed her."

"Or someone." The physician remarked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, becoming even more confused.

The physician reversed the track several spots to the point where Saché was ordered to stop. He then played it and said, "If you listen closely there is another voice ordering her to stop, not just the Lieutenant's."

After putting the holorecording through several filters, Zhass played it again and both of their eyes widened at what they heard. "One voice says stop and…"

"…the other says halt." She observed. "Could it have been one of the stormtroopers?"

He shook his head. "The clones are engineered to follow an officer's orders and will not act without prior command."

"Then who…"

The doctor looked at her worriedly. "I don't know, Your Honor, but whoever it was, that was who your friend was shooting at, not the troops. Look," he said, forwarding the frame to the portion where she turned away from the stormtroopers and withdrew her blaster. "Somebody else, it appears, was chasing her and they were clever enough to reveal themselves only when the squad was close enough to see her."

"But why?" Sabé asked, more to herself than the doctor. "It's been years since she served the Naboo throne. She would not be privy to any secret information."

"I am uncertain, Milady; but, what concerns me more is her injuries—or lack thereof."

"How so?"

"Her neck wasn't broken, nor was her spinal cord. She should have survived the fall; however, when I examined her lung tissue, it showed all the signs of someone that had been suffocated to death."

Sabé walked around in a small circle, contemplating the possibilities. "Perhaps she crushed her windpipe when she fell?"

Dr. Zhass shook his head. "Her trachea was uninjured, which is also impossible with the type of fall she sustained.

"Then I don't understand."

The physician looked back up at her, and this time his voice quivered as he spoke, "I'm afraid we may have to submit to the possibility that somebody used the Force to prevent her from injuring herself from the fall. Perhaps…perhaps there is a renegade Jedi in our mists."

Sabé stood in her place, stunned at his declaration. "But that's impossible!" She declared. "Lord Vader dispatched them after their attempted take over of the government. Besides, why would a rogue Jedi keep Saché from breaking her neck only to choke her to death when she reached the bottom?"

"I don't know, Milady, but I've run the simulations at least a hundred times and they confirm that something had to protect her neck."

Becoming nervous at the prospect of a surviving Jedi, she said, "If this is true, then the Emperor will have to be notified."

The Emperor sat quietly, listening to Sabé take nearly a standard hour to retell the entire story of Saché's death, as well as relay the findings from the medical examiner and his suggestion that a renegade Jedi might have been behind her friend's supposed accident.

"And do you trust this Doctor Zhass' assessment, young Inquisitor?" He asked softly.

Sabé nodded. "When I examined the facts myself, there left no room to question that his speculations have merit. However, neither of us are experts on the Force."

Palpatine's image seemed to shift uncomfortably for a brief moment before he responded. "Quite right, Lady Kelaria. That is why you should not worry as I am sure there is another rational explanation for these events."

Sabé knew the former Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic well enough to recognize when he was not going to listen to the suggestions of a mere subordinate. However, that did not mean she couldn't try another approach.

"Perhaps you could request Lord Vader to look into this incident given his vast expertise on the subject."

The Emperor's face furrowed momentarily as he appeared to at least consider her request. "That is not possible. I have ordered him to proceed to the Outer Rim by dawn."

She nodded solemnly, focusing her attention away from Palpatine's image. "Then, Your Highness, will you allow me to begin an investigation?"

Folding his hands together, the Emperor released a wry grin. He was amused at the woman's tenacity, which was one of the reasons why he tolerated her. However, it was times such as these where she became more of an annoyance, much like Amidala had been. The Force revealed to him the pain that Lady Kelaria held over the death of her friend, the handmaiden.

Ignoring her question, Palpatine inquired, "What arrangements have been made for Lady Tralivn?"

The eagerness of learning the truth quickly dissolved from Sabé's face. She replied, "I am seeing to transport her body home for burial, Your Highness."

The Emperor nodded solemnly. "I believe you should not concern yourself with an investigation. Go home and attend to your friend. When you return, we can then discuss it further."

Sabé's shoulders sagged in defeat. Her grief was again bearing down on her soul. "Very well, my liege. With your permission, I shall take my leave."

"Of course, Milady. Please extend my…condolences to Lady Tralivn's family."

The former Queen's decoy shot a suspicious look before bowing. "I will and thank you for seeing me at such a late hour."

Palpatine flicked his wrist, deactivating the holoviewer, causing the image of the Grand Inquisitor to disappear. The Sith Master then angrily slammed down his fist on his large chair. The ghost of Padmé Amidala seemed to always cause him trouble. However, despite his agitation, he was thankful that he did not order his apprentice to kill Lady Kelaria. She had the uncanny ability to keep those that threatened him in the light where he could watch them. A wry grin eclipsed his face as he suddenly realized that there was now one less tie to the past.


	3. A Difficult Request

_My thanks to Emerald Green Queen and Sweet Christabel for their reviews. Hope you and everybody else who reads this, enjoys this chapter. As always thoughts, suggestions, comments, and cricisims are always welcomed, as well as appreciated.

* * *

_  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Naberrie, but Lady Kelaria is not receiving visitors for some time."

Sola gritted her teeth as she gazed momentarily at her two daughters, who were both sitting across from her looking bewildered, while holding her com link tightly. Since their arrival on Coruscant — Imperial City, she mentally corrected herself – several days ago, she'd been given the same run around from Sabé's attendants. Before, she had been unwilling to use her influence as Padmé's sister to get her an appointment, but now she was becoming desperate. Sola had been mentally rebuking herself for days at losing Sabé's private com sequence.

"_But it is imperative that I speak with her. I am Queen Amidala's sister and I've traveled to Imperial City from Naboo to see her,"_ she said in her native tongue, hoping to make her declaration more convincing.

There was a brief pause from the other end of the comlink. "Lady Naberrie, I do apologize for not making the connection. Lady Kelaria is planning to return to Naboo to attend her friend's funeral."

Sola tensed immediately. "Do you know which friend?"

"I believe her name was Saché…Saché Tra…"

"Tralivn," the Naberrie matriarch finished. "Can you tell me when she is returning?"

Elermaé answered, "I can do something even better. Go to Governmental Complex Pad Three and tell the guards that you are there to see Her Honor. I will com them immediately to clear you."

"Thank you, I truly appreciate this."

"Anything for the sister of our beloved Queen."

Sola sadly smiled as she disengaged her com unit. She then turned to Ryoo and Pooja. "Gather your things," she told them quietly.

_A large, silver plated Naboo flyer sat parked in the middle of the landing pad, being prepared for the voyage home. Sabé followed closely behind the procession that ceremoniously loaded Saché's remains onto the ship. The events of the past few days had been foremost on her mind. She still couldn't accept or begin to understand why anyone would want to hurt, let alone kill her friend. Perhaps spending some time at home, away from the pressures of her position could offer her some clarity. The former handmaiden had been so lost in her musings, she failed to noticed a well-dressed Imperial Navy officer standing next to her._

_"Merva elumin tetiane, Sabé."_

_"Thomas!" She nearly yelled as she instantly threw her arms around him and crushed his lips with her own. It had been months since she had last seen her husband of almost seven years and she could care less that everyone on the docking pad was watching them. "I have missed you so much, as well."_

_"I'm sorry love that I wasn't able to come sooner. Especially after Lord Vader told me about the loss of your friend," Piett said regretfully. "I'm sorry."_

_All the tension and grief of the past several days finally caught up with the former decoy as streams of tears rushed down her face. "It is alright. Just to have you here, now makes everything alright."_

_Thomas noticeably stiffened as he continued to hold his wife tightly against his chest. "I only wish I could join you home, but we are due to ship out in a few hours."_

_"I know," she said sadly. However, a glint of mischief filled her eyes as she looked back up at her husband. "However, we do have this time, so let's not waste it."_

_Piett grinned as his wife clasped his hand with hers as she anxiously guided him into her ship and into her private quarters. Indeed, they had much to catch up on._

_A few hours later, Sabé had a near ear-to-ear grin as she snuggled into the warmth of her husband's embrace. It had been far too long since they had any time to themselves, let alone talked at length in person. After they took care of pressing matters, the couple enjoyed being in each other's presence again. Sabé grinned to herself as she recalled the strange circumstances in which they met. _

_Thomas had been a young ensign assigned to Lord Vader's command ship. Piett had caught his attention when he took command after the Captain and several bridge officers had been killed in an unprovoked attack from the faction world they were trying to convince to join the Empire while Vader and the remaining officers were fighting their way off the planet. After that mission, the Emperor had ordered Vader and his people to remain on Imperial City until their new ship, the Super Star Destroyer Executor, was completed. _

_Sabé had been assigned to investigate the loss of the older command ship and Vader had ordered Thomas to act as his liaison to her office. The moment he marched into her office wearing his black uniform with his piercing dark eyes and handsome features, she knew he was the one for her. It took the Coruscanti shipyards six months to finish the remaining construction on the Executor. Sabé and Thomas required less than half that time to fall in love and marry. _

_She nearly snorted aloud as she contemplated that the Dark Lord of Sith inadvertently played matchmaker. This caused her husband to stir awake. "Something wrong, love?"_

"_Nothing at all, deseullo (beloved). Just happy to be with you once more."_

_Thomas smiled briefly, before his face noticeably dropped. "If only we were all together."_

_Sabé sighed deeply. She knew that their reunion was incomplete. "I miss her too."_

"_Have you spoken to your parents?"_

_She nodded. "Mum says that Sienna is fine. She just misses her father."_

"_And her mother too, I suspect." Thomas interjected._

_Sabé lay quiet for several moments before she responded. "Perhaps…"_

"_You shouldn't keep beating yourself up about our decision. With me gone for sometimes months on end and your frantic schedule, we couldn't be the parents she needed. Plus, I'm happy she's living with your family on Naboo. It is a much better place than Coruscant to grow up."_

"_I know, but I missed her so much."_

_Piett smiled sadly before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Well, hopefully soon the Emperor will make you Moff like he promised and you can go home and raise our daughter."_

"_I hope."_

_Changing the subject in an effort to distract her, Thomas told her about all the endless days and nights that they had spent patrolling beyond the Outer Rim, near the Unknown Regions searching for factions of the burgeoning Rebel Alliance. He also spoke of how Lord Vader would sometimes disappear for days at a time, leaving Captain Ozzel and himself in command until his return._

_Sabé stirred as she turned around to face him. "You mean he would just leave the ship?"_

_Piett nodded. "He would only call Kendal, Max Veers and myself into his quarters and issue our respective orders without explanation."_

"_Then again, Vader isn't known as a man of many words."_

_Thomas smirked. "Well, he certainly says a lot to you. I've always suspected something between you two," he joked. _

_Sabé rolled her eyes as she playfully slapped her husband's shoulder. "If you call him always speaking in riddles, then I guess he does talk a lot."_

"_He rarely says anything to anybody on the Executor, except when he's handing out orders. Often times, he just stands silent with his hood over his head at the viewport, looking out at something." Piett's face became solemn as he appeared lost in thought._

"_Something the matter?"_

_He shook his head. "No, nothing. I just sometimes wonder what the heir to the throne contemplates."_

"_Well, if he's anything like the Queen I once served, " she said softly, "power of such magnitude comes at a heavy personal toll."_

_Thomas nodded momentarily before answering, "Perhaps you're right. Anyhow, I see him everyday and I do not wish to think about the problems of the mighty Darth Vader. I'd rather learn more about the personal comings and goings of the Grand Inquisitor."_

_Sabé grinned evilly. "No titles, Commander Piett, or I shall have to resort to drastic measures."_

"_Such as?"_

_She sweetly kissed him before she answered. "I could always call you by your first name… Firmus."_

_Thomas groaned painfully as he reached around to lob a pillow at his wife. "Alright, point taken. Now, where were we?"_

_Sabé smiled seductively as she drew closer to his face. "I think you were about to tell me how you were going to make up for lost time."_

"_Ah yes," he said, smiling. "How silly of me to forget something so important."_

* * *

Several hours later, having donned her burgundy bodysuit and cloak she preferred to wear during traveling, Sabé walked about the hallways of her ship, making sure everything was ready for their departure. She was trying to distract herself from her all too abrupt time with her husband, so she involved herself as much as her people would allow with the ship's preparations. She was about to head into the cockpit to speak with the pilots when Naria raised her on the comlink. 

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, Milady, but there is a woman and two young girls at the docking bay's entrance who say they have an appointment to see you. Apparently Elermaé cleared them, but I wanted to check with you first before I allowed them near the ship."

Sabé frowned. "I don't remember setting up any meetings. Do you know who they are?"

"The woman's says her name is Sola Naberrie and she is with her two daughters…"

"…Ryoo and Pooja," Sabé interrupted. "Please show them in and offer them every respect. I will come down immediately."

"If I may ask, who are they, Milady?"

"They are Padmé Amidala's family."

There was a brief hesitation before the handmaiden responded. "I understand. I will inform them that you will be coming."

Sabé left her ship quickly and reached the docking bay's entrance within a few minutes. She smiled happily when she saw Sola sitting with two teenaged girls nearby. "My goodness, it has been too long."

Sola, Ryoo and Pooja immediately stood up when they spotted the Grand Inquisitor approaching. Respectfully, they all curtseyed, much to Sabé's dismay. "No, no…none of that, please."

The Naberrie matriarch smiled happily as she reached to give her friend a warm embrace. "Sabé, it has been too long."

"Likewise, my sister. It is good to see you."

Finally releasing one another from their hug, Sabé turned her attention to both girls. "My, you two are almost all grown up. I hope you still remember me." Ryoo and Pooja nodded happily as they crossed over to hug her.

"Of course, Aunt Sabé," Ryoo acknowledged.

"How could we forget you?" Pooja stated.

Sabé smiled sadly as she released them. She turned her attention towards Sola. "I am so sorry that I have not kept in better contact. I'm afraid my duties have been rather laborious of late. But that is no excuse."

Sola shook her head. "We understand. Things have been…difficult of late so it would have been hard to speak."

"What has happened?"

"We lost my mother several days ago," Sola answered sadly.

Sabé stood dismayed. "No...I am so sorry. You have my deepest sympathies. She was a remarkable woman."

Sola nodded. "I humbly thank you."

"I wish you had contacted me sooner," she said with a slight smile, which collapsed as she realized that it was near the time for her departure. "I am on my way back to Naboo…to attend yet another funeral myself."

The elder Naberrie sighed. "I know. I just heard about Saché." Her face contorted slightly before she asked, "However, we too are returning to Naboo, but I wanted to speak with you briefly about something that is troubling me."

"When are you leaving?"

"This evening. I have arranged for us to take a public transport back to Theed."

Sabé shook her head. "Nonsense. I would be honored if you three would join me on my ship. It will be far more luxurious, as long as you don't mind sharing quarters with my handmaidens."

Sola normally would have objected to this overly generous gesture. However, opportunity seemed to be presenting itself as she would have two uninterrupted days to speak with the Grand Inquisitor of the Empire about her personal crusade. Another chance like this might never happen again. "We would be delighted to join you, if it wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"Hardly. You are family and are most welcomed."

Sola and her daughters smiled as they lifted their bags and followed Sabé out to the ship. Several minutes later, the sleek Naboo flyer sailed into the heavy trafficked skies of Coruscant en route for home and all that was to come.

* * *

After dinner on board that evening, Ryoo and Pooja joined Sabé in the rec room while their mother recorded a message to send to their father when the ship reached its next jump point. Meanwhile, the normally quiet, introspective Ryoo had been bombarding the Grand Inquisitor, for well over an hour, with questions about the major philosophical differences between the Empire and the Old Republic — essentially, which was better for the people. The former handmaiden simply grinned at the girl's idealism as she recalled once, long ago, sharing that trait. 

"Aunt Sabé, do you get to work with many Senators?" Pooja suddenly spoke up.

She smirked briefly before she answered. "As a matter of fact, all the time, Pooja."

"They seem to have a difficult job. Trying to help everyone they represent, but still abide by the Emperor's wises."

Sabé nodded curtly. "Indeed they do. Although things are much different now than they were when your Aunt Padmé served in the Senate."

Ryoo sighed deeply, but Pooja's smile only grew. "It's my dream to follow in her footsteps, one day. Can you tell us about her?"

Sabé grinned at the eagerness of the young girl who looked quite like her aunt did at the same age, but was much taller and her mannerisms were more reflective of her mother. However, while she found Ryoo delightful to talk with, it was her little sister that intrigued her. Pooja, who had some of the Naberrie features, possessed more of the look of her father. However, the spirit of Padmé was evident in the way in which she carried herself, especially in her smile.

"Padmé was one of the smartest people I've ever known. I was always amazed at how she could think herself out of a difficult situation or find answers to problems that were never apparent to everyone else." Sabé paused to observe the two girls hanging on to her every word. "I understand you both are doing quite well in your studies." They both smirked proudly, but they noticed Sabé's face twist into a frown as she added softly, "And she was an even greater friend."

Sola, who had returned from recording her message, smiled sadly as she listened to her sister's closest friend see something of Padmé in her daughters. It made her even more determined than ever.

"Okay, you two. Time for bed. It's late."

"But Mom," they said in unison.

Sabé and Sola shared an amused glance as the latter said, "If we were home it would be late night. Besides, Aunt Sabé needs her rest."

Both Ryoo and Pooja reluctantly rose to their feet and gave their hugs of goodnight to their mother and aunt. Sabé smirked knowingly as Sola sat down across from her. "I bet those two are a handful."

"We've had our moments, but Darred and I have been blessed that they haven't caused us much trouble."

The former decoy smiled. "Well, we still have years to go before we can say that about Sienna."

"How old is she now?"

"She's very precocious for only being four and is getting into everything."

Sola smirked. "I know that all too well."

The two women sat in silence very several moments before Sabé spoke. "You said earlier that you wished to speak about something important."

The older woman nodded as she nervously stood up to pour herself a cup of tea. "I know what I am asking is a lot, but I don't think our family," she paused momentarily before correcting herself, "…I will ever have any peace until I know exactly what happened to Padmé."

Sabé unconsciously placed her cup down, focusing her gaze on her friend's sister. "You know as we all do that Padmé died in childbirth."

Sola exhaled loudly. "Yes that was what we were all told."

"But you don't think so?"

"I do believe it had something to do with her end, but there had to be more. Padmé never told us anything about being involved with someone, let alone having a child with this person. She was always so busy with her duties that the only time I remember even seeing her with a man was because her life was in danger."

Sabé raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Before the Clone Wars broke out, several attempts were made on her life. Palpatine had ordered that she be placed in the protective custody of the Jedi."

The former handmaiden nodded. "Yes, I remember now. We spoke briefly after her ship had been destroyed. I had offered her sanctuary within our embassy, but she insisted that she wouldn't let them scare her off."

"That sounds like Padmé alright," Sola said, shaking her head.

"So you think one of these Jedi was the father?"

"Hardly," the older woman scoffed. "You know how they were. However, I remember the one assigned to Padmé was quite smitten with her and I think she was attracted to him as well. I even teased her of such before they left for Varykino."

Sabé smirked. "Well, if it was anybody other than Padmé was going there with a handsome Jedi, I would probably suspect that something happened."

Sola chuckled before taking another sip from her cup. "True, but they had known each other since the Occupation Crisis."

"It wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi, was it?" Sabe asked as she curiously raised her right eyebrow.

Padmé's sister shook her head. "No, it was Anakin Skywalker, the boy who destroyed the droid ship during the liberation. Didn't Padmé have something to do with bringing him to the Jedi's attention?"

Sabé smiled as she remembered the wide eyed sandy haired boy. "Yes, he joined us after we escaped our temporary exile on Tatooine where he and his mother were slaves. I never saw him again after he left Naboo with Master Kenobi, but I heard that he became quite famous during the Clone Wars."

Sola nodded. "However, I seriously doubt anything ever happened between them. For not being a Jedi, Padmé acted very much like them, and she would never let anything come in the way of duty"

"That much is for certain," the former decoy retorted in amusement. "Could it have been another Senator?"

Sola slightly smirked. "She mentioned several times spending considerable time with Bail Organa of Alderaan when they both served on the Loyalist Committee. But he's the only one she ever spoke about at any length."

"I know both him and his wife well."

"He's married? Sola asked, which Sabé acknowledged with a silent nod. She thought momentarily before she suggested softly, "Do you think he was the type to have an affair? After all, Padmé was very young and beautiful. "

The Inquisitor shook her head. "I seriously doubt it. For one, Bail and Breha were childhood friends who fell in love and wed much earlier than his father, the King wished." Sabé smirked as she added, "And second, knowing Breha, as I do, she would have hung Bail by his toenails over the castle's walls if she even thought he was ever unfaithful."

The two ladies chuckled as both imagined the esteemed Alderaanian viceroy in that precarious situation. After their amusement dissipated, Sabé's face shifted as she reflected upon Sola's initial request. "What did Queen Apailana tell your parents?"

"Only what we all know. Padmé went into premature labor and was rushed to Polis Massa where both she and the child died."

Sabé grimaced as she tried to think of anything in that sector of space that would have been so important then. "What in Naboo was she doing way out there?"

"I don't know," Padmé's sister replied softly. "But whatever it was, it was urgent enough to have her risk flying when she was almost nine months pregnant."

"Did the Queen tell you who brought her body back home?"

Sola shook her head. "The Queen said that in the interests of security, everything was to be kept secret. And since we knew what was happening on Coruscant with Palpatine and the Jedi, we didn't push the issue further. Now I wonder if that was the right thing to do."

The Grand Inquisitor sat silently as she listened to her friend's sister painfully recounted the little she knew. Indeed, it had always troubled her considerably that Padmé died under such mysterious circumstances. However, there was nothing to suggest that what happened wasn't just a horrible tragedy. "What is it that you are asking me to do?"

Sola straightened herself in her chair, as she tried to find the right words. "You have the power to unseal the Queen's records so we can finally learn what really happened to her."

Sabé shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she considered the impact of the older woman's request. "What you ask…is difficult. Even if I had just reasons, they may not tell you much more."

"But they could," the older woman pointed out. "I just need to know for certain."

Sabé sighed as she flashed a regretful look at her. "I will contemplate your request, but at this moment I will say that I am disinclined to acquiesce. While it would be a relatively minor abuse of power, I honestly don't believe that this knowledge will help bring you peace. But, considering what Padmé meant to all of us, I promise to give it fair consideration."

"That is all I ask, Milady," Sola responded respectfully. "Then I bid you goodnight." She stood and curtseyed slightly before leaving an awestruck former decoy behind.

Sabé trembled slightly when she realized that a wall of duty had now been deliberately placed between them. She regretted telling her friend of her thoughts, but like Padmé, she would not put herself above the law; even if it was for a good cause. But if she was completely honest with herself, she could use some old favors to gain access to those records without rousing any undue attention. However, Sabé knew all too well the dangers of reopening old wounds. Perhaps her warning to Sola was more for herself because despite knowing, it would not bring back all that was lost.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are appreciated!_


	4. Whispers from the Past

_My thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. Sorry about the delay in posts, but Darth RL has been vicious. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Emerald Green Queen: **Although I will address the issue of why Sabe followed willfully Palpatine during the purges in subsequent chapters, I will say that she wasn't privy to the knowledge about him being a Sith. She believed she was remaining loyal to the legitamate government and was rewarded well. Thanks for noticing the spelling error. If you have noticed, I have gone back and fixed it in the previous chapters and this one as well. As for Vader, although Anakin was famous for his exploits during the Clone Wars, I would imagine that the Jedi would limit their visibility for both military and Order reasons. During that time, Sabe was quite busy as Naboo's Ambassador so she was busy with her duties. Glad you liked the Bail reference. We will be seeing him and young Leia soon. And yes, I am a big fan of PotC and love intermixing some of Elizabeth's speech patterns with Sabe's. Glad that you are enjoying. Thanks again for reading!

**JennAnn: **Yes, Vader is not in the black mask and suit. In later chapters I will explain how he escaped that fate. Thanks so much for reading.

**Sweet Christabel: **Thanks so much. Glad you are liking. Enjoy!

* * *

  
Breaking through the thick layers of clouds, the Naboo yacht carrying the Grand Inquisitor of the Empire and her party streaked over the skies of Theed in route to the main Palace hangar. Ordinarily, homecomings were joyous events; however, the presence of the Queen and her royal guard adorned in the onyx colored robes of mourning, which grimly reminded her of the true reason for her return. Once the ship completed its landing cycle, the main gangplank lowered and four ornately dressed members of Lady Kelaria's security detachment walked in perfect synchronicity as they carried Saché's coffin from the ship. Following closely behind was Sabé, also dressed in the traditional black and amethyst gowns while donning white facepaint. 

In years past, all of the female members of the aristocracy wore white facepaint as a symbol of their office. This practice had been lost over the ages; but, it was during Padmé's ascension the throne that she called for a return of Naboo's ancient traditions by first reinstituting this custom. Although she deemed it mandatory for herself to always be seen wearing it, she had made it optional for all the other high offices: Naboo's Representative in the Senate, Princess of Theed, the Governors of the four major territories, the chief Parliamentarian and Naboo's Ambassador on Coruscant.

Ironically, as Senator, Padme Amidala opted out of wearing the facepaint, citing that she had worn it more than enough for a single lifetime. However, Sabé, upon her appointment as Ambassador, kept with the tradition, which she maintained when dubbed Grand Inquistor. After all the years she worn the makeup as the Queen's decoy, she had grown accustomed to it and felt it was an honor to don it at official events. However, unlike the Queen, she did not wear the scar of remembrance or the other decorative symbolic marks. That was reserved for Naboo's leader.

Queen Kylantha, along with her handmaidens, as well as the other dignitaries, respectfully bowed their heads as the procession halted its march in order to load the casket onto a specialized speeder for transport to the burial site. Upon passing the Naboo monarch, she and Sabé exchanged polite bows as they entered her official transport speeder that along with many others would form a caravan that would follow Saché's remains. Two of the young monarch's handmaidens joined them as they were taken quickly away from the Palace.

"It is good to see you once again, Milady. Although I do wish it was under better circumstance," the Queen remarked.

Queen Kylantha, or Keiaré Lantheren as she was known privately, was eighteen years old and had nearly completed her second year as Naboo's ruler. Unlike Queen Amidala, she was tall and lanky with long straight auburn hair and green eyes. Elected as the Princess of Theed at twelve years old, she served faithfully in that position until she ran for and successfully won the election to succeed the very popular Queen Apailana.

Politically, Kylantha seemed to be more concerned with maintaining the status quo rather than strongly affiliating with the Empire. Indeed, the planet was quickly returning to the isolationist tendencies that were kept for nearly a hundred years prior to the election of King Veruna. Personally, Sabé felt that this stance was insulting to the Emperor, given that this was his home planet. However, in their few discussions on the subject, Palpatine did not seem offended. Or if he was, he didn't share this fact with her. Rather, the mysterious leader of the galaxy appeared to fully support Naboo's growing isolationism. The Grand Inquisitor surmised that as long as their home planet didn't support the Rebellion, that was victory in of itself. Indeed, the fledgling Alliance was gaining in strength and numbers, as well as harboring sympathy on many neutral planets across the galaxy.

Lady Kelaria nodded curtly as she answered, "I've been to too many of these for my tastes."

Despite the heavy white makeup, Kylantha noticeably frowned. "I'm sorry that you lost another friend, Milady."

Sabé slightly grimaced. "Your Highness, with all due respect, would it be a terrible insult if we weren't so formal today? I get enough preening and bowing on Coruscant"

The Queen's expression suddenly shifted from her normal stoic countenance into the gleeful smile of a young woman. "I would very much like that, Sabé. Despite being in this position for two years now, I still have not become accustomed to the formality."

Sabé smiled knowingly. "Believe me, Keiaré. It does take some getting used to. I still remember the first day when we had to dress up Padmé in her formal gowns so she could meet the members of Parliament." The former handmaiden chuckled softly before continuing. "Everytime somebody called her Majesty or her Royal Highness, I and the others could see her face twitch behind the caked on facepaint Rabé plastered on her."

Keiaré, along with the others chuckled as they tried to imagine the reputed stoic Queen, losing her composure. She then said, "I wish I had the opportunity to know her as an adult. I only met her once when I was still a young child when she visited the Theed Academy as Senator." Kylantha smiled in spite of herself as she became lost in her nostalgic memories. "I also recall nearly getting into a fight with one of my friends when I said that she was Queen Amidala, but she didn't believe me because she wasn't wearing the facepaint."

The Grand Inquisitor smiled as she remembered how her closest friend enjoyed speaking with children. Sabé's face noticeably fell as the image of Padmé's dead form flashed in her mind along with Sola's request to discover the truth. Ever since that night's discussion, she had tried everything to block it out of her waking thoughts. There was nothing good that could come from knowing, she mused. It would not change anything. Padmé would still be dead –her child with her – and nothing could ever lessen the pain of that deep wound. But, what if it had been one of her sisters that died mysteriously? Or spirits forbid, Thomas? Would she just simply sit and accept the empty words of a bureaucrat? Wouldn't she do everything humanly possible to uncover the truth?

"She was a remarkable woman. And it is interesting that you mention her because I spoke with her sister on my way back to Naboo." Kylantha motioned silently for her to continue. "The Naberrie family has requested for me to investigate the circumstances surrounding Senator Amidala's death."

The Queen suddenly stiffened as her light expression dissolved. "In what capacity would you be acting upon that appeal?"

"That depends."

"On?"

The Grand Inquisitor released a slight smile before she added, "If you are willing to grant me access to Queen Apailana's private files concerning the return of Padmé's body from where she died."

Kylantha frowned. "You are well aware that it is against my policy to let the Empire undermine the fabric of our sovereignty."

"I don't come to you with this request on behalf of the Emperor. Rather, I ask you as a friend and for a family that has suffered for years over the loss of someone so remarkable. Please, Keiaré. I beg you not to force me to use my power as the Inquisitor, but grant me this request as a child of Naboo."

The Queen leaned back in the speeder, obviously ignoring the stunned glances of her two handmaidens. She then mischievously grinned as she leaned over to close the distance between herself and Sabé. "I'll tell you what I will do. I shall grant you access to all the sensitive materials in the Palace's archives." Kylantha then turned to the handmaiden on her right side, "Tarai here will give you the mainframe's code key," she returned her attention to Lady Kelaria while continuing, "but, you will have to do this during off hours because I cannot officially sanction this. Plus, whatever you find can only be relayed to the Naberrie family."

Unable to hold back her mirth, Sabé beamed as she nodded in affirmation, realizing that despite her youthful naivety, the Queen had already learned how to side step potential trouble; the mark of a skillful elected official. "My deepest appreciation for your kindness, your Majesty."

Kylantha slightly dipped her head. "Padmé Amidala was and still is a hero of our people. We at least owe her family some kind of answer since she devoted her entire life for our sake."

Sabé smiled outwardly, but her inner conflict of emotions still raged. Ever since Sola Naberrie uttered her woeful request, the former decoy experienced a deep sense of foreboding if she were to walk down that path. Sabé normally feared very little, especially when her sense of honor and duty were involved. Despite any misgivings though, she would continue on this course until she was satisfied she obtained all the answers. Perhaps then she too would find a measure in peace in knowing what happened to her closest friend.

Naboo funerals were often, by tradition, a silent affair. The holy man who presided over the ceremony would usually read from the book of the prophets and offer words of comfort to the departed one's family. After which, nothing else was said until the body was committed to the earth. The procession to the burial site always occurred with the strictest silence as it was a time dedicated to the memory of the lost loved one.

Queen Kylantha and Sabé followed Cayla and Benden Tralivn who walked slowly behind the carriage containing the body of their only child. She had wanted to offer them her sympathies before the ceremony, but her discussion with the Queen delayed her arrival to the ceremony. And while she felt sad for the loss of her friend, Sabé's thoughts drifted towards her own mortality, as well as what truly was important to her.

_Sienna and Thomas._

_How can I continue to be away from them? Haven't I done enough for the Empire already? _ She sighed as she allowed those thoughts resonated throughout her essence. Duty and service were virtues that were instilled on her from her earliest memories. Even though the hereditary monarchy had faded millennia ago on Naboo, her family's prominence remained strong; this pushed her to pursue the very best for herself. _But when would that ever be enough? When can I finally just live in peace?_ Tears fell down the sides of her face as she looked over to watch Saché's casket being lowered in the ground. Yet another tie to the past, struck down before her time.

_It had been an extremely arduous day as Sabé along with the Queen and her other attendants retreated to her quarters. The day marked the seventh anniversary of the liberation from the Trade Federation and the entire planet was filled with celebration. Dignitaries from throughout the Republic arrived by the hundreds to join the people of Naboo in their rejoicing. However, for the Queen and her handmaidens, the week was filled with endless balls, dinners and speeches. After much ado, they were finally going to get several days off to relax before returning to their normal routine._

_Sabé sighed deeply as she draped her hooded cloak over a nearby chair, which she collapsed into it from exhaustion. "I swear, if I had to smile and make chit-chat with one more politician, I was going to scream." Padmé flashed a mock scowl at her, causing the handmaiden to say, "Sorry, your Highness."_

_The Queen rolled her eyes as she laughed playfully. "Quite alright. And yes, I too was growing weary of the idle chatter. Some people really love talking about themselves."_

_Sabé groaned painfully as she felt her cloak being pulled out from under her. She turned around to see Rabé attempting to yank it free. "You need to hang this up and not sit on it. You know this cloak is expensive."_

_The decoy merely scoffed while she lazily sat forward so her friend could recover the robe. After Rabé triumphantly secured the garment and headed into the closet, Sabé slumped into her chair. She then released a deep sigh when she noticed Saché was ready to help Padmé undress and both women were waiting for her to help them. She hurriedly stood up to assist her friend in removing the cumbersome outfit from the Queen._

_"Ah! It's nice to be able to breathe again," Padmé declared as Sabé dutifully took the dress to the closet where Rabé was waiting to hang it up. Meanwhile, the young Queen grimaced as she pulled at the large mound of hair sitting atop of her head._

_"Something wrong, your Highness?" Eirtaé asked while helping to remove Yané's braids._

_"These hairstyles that Rabé concocts can be really painful," admitted Padmé. When the handmaiden in question popped out of the closet, frowning, the young monarch added, "But they are very beautiful, Rabé, just hard on my scalp."_

_"Let me help you undo your hair, your Majesty," Saché declared._

_Padmé smiled thankfully as she sat in front of her mirror to let her friend and handmaiden work. A few moments later, Saché removed all the pins that were holding up the Queen's cumbersome hairstyle, releasing her chestnut curls onto her shoulders. The handmaiden then ran her hands through Padmé's hair in order to massage her aching scalp. She hummed in delight, closing her eyes as she felt all her stress being released from her body. With a large grin, Padmé declared, "Remind me to give you a raise, Saché. This is wonderful."_

_"I'm glad it makes you feel better, your Highness." A moments silence followed until Saché observed, "You know throughout the entire celebration, I did not see any Jedi in attendance." Looking up into the mirror at Padmé she asked,"I thought we sent an invitation to both Master Kenobi and to little Anakin."_

_The Queen noticeably frowned. "We did. However, the Council decreed that this was not a good time to break Anakin away from his training." She paused slightly before continuing in a more sarcastic tone, "but they would be happy to inform both him and his Master of the invitation as they extend their best wishes for our planet."_

_Sabé rolled her eyes as she muttered, "I will never understand those people. Surely a little celebration wouldn't bring any harm to him." _

_From across the room, Yané asked, "Have you heard from either of them since the liberation, your Majesty?"_

_A large, mischievous grin filled the youthful face of the Naboo's monarch, catching the attention of all the other handmaidens. Sabé chortled slightly as she asked, "What are you up to, Padmé?"_

_"Me?" The Queen asked innocently. "Why nothing, Lady Kelaria. I have no idea what you are insinuating."_

_"Out with it, Lady Naberrie," Sabé playfully threatened, "or else none of us are going to give you a moments rest until you spill it."_

_Casting her gaze through the mirror, Padmé tried, but failed to suppress her giggling. She finally said, "Alright, I will come clean." She then slightly looked up at Saché and said, "Little Anakin, as you call him, isn't so little any more."_

_"And how do you know this, your Majesty?" Sabé slowly asked._

_"Because…I spoke with him earlier today."_

_Saché grinned as she commented, "You waited all this time to tell us?"_

_"Call it Queen's privilege," Padmé teased._

_"So how is he?" Rabé asked as she was gathering more of the other girls' cloaks._

_"He's well, but was saddened when he learned about the Council's declaration. So he said he just had to sneak away and comm me to extend his best wishes personally."_

_"How sweet of him," Eirtaé declare._

"_What does he look like now?" Saché blurted out._

"_Saché!" Sabé chastised. _

_"Oh, it was on everyone's minds. I just had the gumption to ask."_

_Padmé smile grew as she answered, "He's definitely much taller now. That cute little boy is long gone."_

_"But is he handsome, your Highness?" Eirtaé asked _

_The Queen didn't answer immediately. Rather, she reached under her shirt to rub the pendent that a lonely former slave had given her what seemed like another lifetime ago. She then looked up and grinned. "Yes, Eirtaé. He is quite handsome."_

_Saché beamed as she said, "Perhaps one day, you will actually get to see him in person."_

_"Perhaps," Padmé muttered. _

_Sabé remained sitting, grinning at both Saché's abruptness and Padmé's aloofness. Despite all the trails they had been through these many years, they could always come back to this place where they could shed the heavy mantle of duty that had been thrust upon them at such early ages. In here, they all were just like any other group of close friends on Naboo and no matter how far they would be separated after the end of the Queen's reign, they would always have each other._

Somehow, Sabé had moved from where she stood, over to the edge of Saché's gravesite. The burial ground was located several kilometers outside of Theed on a rolling hill that overlooked the entire city. It was peaceful here, as one could hear the silent whisper of the wind shaking the trees and causing the meadow flowers to sway. Sabé's eyes remained fixed upon the box that contained her friend and would be her companion in the cold ground forever. No warmth or light would ever be reflected upon the two again. Unconsciously, she dropped the two long stemmed Naboo lilies that she had been given by one of the Queen's handmaidens into the grave. She then moved towards where Saché's parents stood. She had no idea what to say. What could she possibly tell them that would make everything alight? Still, she had to say something.

"Mister and Madam Tralivn…I am so sorry…"

Saché's mother, Cayla, nodded vaguely as she remained transfixed upon the burial site. Noticing that his wife was unable to speak, Benden Tralivn replied, "Thank you, Milady. We both are so thankful for all that you've done. Saché… Saché always spoke of you with the most glowing of praises."

Tears, once again, fell down the sides of Sabé's narrow face as she softly replied, "She spoke the same of you as well… I only wish…"

Saché's father, while trying to hold back the flood of sorrow, muttered, "I know, Milady. Her lot was not a kind one."

The Grand Inquisitor sighed as she placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "We can only hope that she can now find peace."

"The spirits willing, I hope so," Benden said.

"You have my utmost sympathies," Sabé declared. "Please don't ever hesitate to contact me if you require anything."

"You are most kind, Milady. Thank you." The gray haired man said as he squeezed his mournful wife tighter.

With that, Sabé moved towards the distant rear of the assembled group. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a solitary figure, wrapped within a black, hooded cloak standing slightly behind the rest of the mourners. The woman did not have the hood completely pulled over her face, revealing the features of one of Senator Amidala's last handmaidens, Moteé Calliden.

The Grand Inquisitor had instantly recognized her. She had recommended the younger woman to

Padmé when she learned of Versé and Cordé's deaths after the failed assassination attempts just prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Moteé and her cousin, Ellé, had both served briefly as junior handmaidens to Sabé during her appointment as Ambassador. They had both been competent attendants, but it would have taken years for them to be elevated since Sabé already had several older and much more experienced handmaidens in her charge. They relished the opportunity to serve the former Queen and Padmé immediately accepted them into her service.

Yet, despite their ties to her, both girls revealed very little after Padmé's untimely death. Indeed, Sabé had spoken to them both privately, but they would only tell her that their mistress kept her personal life extremely private and had made arrangements for them to live in separate quarters throughout their entire service to her. When the Queen's former decoy broached the subject of the pregnancy, Moteé and Ellé claimed ignorance of the fact. However, Sabé knew this to be a lie since handmaidens are at least, on occasion, required to help their mistress dress.

Their obstinate terseness had frustrated the Grand Inquisitor immensely. But after she allowed the shock of what had happened to dissipate, she recalled what it was like to serve as one's handmaiden – to perform such a task required the utmost loyalty, even after they no longer served that person. They were bound by an unwritten bond—to never divulge anything that could potentially bring shame or dishonor to their mistress. Remembering this more clearly, Sabé had in time, let the matter drop and had not seen either of the two women since.

Until now.

As Sabé slowly approached the former handmaiden, she was taken aback at how much she had aged. Moteé was nearly a decade younger than Sabé, but if she didn't know her, the former decoy could have sworn that she was at least that much older. Her face appeared haggard and drawn with her one time stately manner seemed withered as if the weight of the entire core systems were resting upon her shoulders. The Grand Inquisitor continued to stand silently next to Senator Amidala's last handmaiden as they watched the interment's final moments. Strangely, Sabé could hear Moteé muttering the ancient chant of forgiveness as she was contemplating what to say.

"It's been a long time, Moteé." Sabé finally whispered.

Appearing to come out of a trance, the younger woman nearly jolted when she quickly recognized who was standing next to her. "Lady Kelaria. Forgive me for not noticing you…I was…lost in thought."

"Understandable," Sabé voiced. "Funerals tend to invoke that."

"That they do," Moteé answered mournfully. "Death appears to be encroaching all of us who once served…the Senator," she said bitterly.

Sabé looked upon her sadly as she mumbled, "First Padmé, now Saché…It does seem to be hitting close."

"And not to mention Dormé."

The Grand Inquisitor stiffened as she turned to face the former handmaiden. "Dormé?"

"Yes…Didn't you hear? She was killed on Coruscant a few days ago."

Sabé gasped as she asked, "How?"

"Supposedly her airspeeder malfunctioned."

"Why do you say 'supposedly?'" The former decoy asked while raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

Moteé had a look of fear as it appeared that she just comprehended what she told Lady Kelaria. She then shook her head as she folded her arms, as if she were attempting to bring herself some comfort. Ignoring Sabé's question she moved closer, ensuring that only the Grand Inquisitor could hear her. "Something…something is happening….Don't trust anyone." She said forcefully. "If nothing else, remember that, Milady. Don't take anything for granted as nothing is as it seems."

"What are you getting at, Moteé?"

The younger woman nervously looked about before finally answering, "I am leaving Naboo today. Probably for a long time. Maybe forever….I…I can no longer stay here…It is not safe."

"Safe from what?"

Moteé leaned ever closer so that her face was mere centimeters from Sabé's. A wickedly, wry grin eclipsed her face, causing her once sparkling blue eyes to appear to be clouded over in a raging tempest. "Give it time, Milady. Even you will find out."

Before the former chief handmaiden could query the younger woman further, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder as she heard, "Milady?"

Sabé turned to see her handmaiden Elermaé staring at her in apparent confusion. "Not now, Elermaé. I'm busy talking."

The handmaiden perplexity grew as she nervously asked, "With whom, your Honor?"

"With Moteé," Sabé said as she turned her head around. However, the former handmaiden was no longer there. She cast a quick glance among the dispersing crowd; however, Moteé was nowhere to be seen. Releasing a low groan in confusion, Elermaé placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Milady?"

"I am," Sabé said reluctantly, while she was still trying to comprehend what the former handmaiden was trying to tell her. "Perhaps it is everything finally catching up with me." She paused briefly before questioning, "Have the arrangements been made for my speeder?"

"Yes, Milady. One will be waiting for you at Theed Palace."

Sabé sighed deeply as the last of the mourners had departed. She shot a quick glance over at the gravediggers who emerged to cover Saché's tomb. She unconsciously muttered, "Spirits of the land, behold one of your children is coming to rest in your peaceful abode. Be merciful to her and to all those who wait to guide her." The Grand Inquisitor then turned to her attendant. "I'm ready to go home."


	5. Echoes

_Thanks again to all who are reading, posting and lurking. Here is more for your reading pleasures :)._

**Emerald Green Queen: **No problem in you wanting to read NC. Both stories are close to my heart so I'm happy that you are enjoying both :). As for Sabe's willingness to follow Palpy, you bring up an excellent point that will be dealt with in subsequent chapters. I can say that not all of her reasons are just professional. In the next chapter, we will see Sab'e interaction with Bail and Leia, as well as see her reaction. Palpatine is always the poltical puppetmaster so one should always assume that he does or doesn't do things for a reason. Keep this fact in mind as we continue with the story. A great point about Anakin and Padme speaking earlier than in canon. At this point, this is the only major canon change that I am involking and it is more out of preference than anything else. I have always felt that no matter what, Anakin would have found a way to speak with Padme after TPM and of course the Jedi would have frowned upon it making him even more insistent. However, they still won't 'meet' again in person until AotC like canon, but in this sequence of events they aren't such strangers and in my ruminations, the fireside scene would be even more poignant for both because there would be more of an emotional connection between the two and not the infatuation that we saw and makes me cringe as well. Other than that, the flow of canon events remains unaltered. Thanks again for reading!

**Sweet Christabel: **Thanks so much for reading. I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. I too have experienced a wide variety of thoughts at those moments so I thought it appropriate and helpful to the story. Hopefully Sabe can pull it all together soon.

**Optimus Primal: Jedi Maximal: **Anakin is in one piece, well more or less, minus his right forearm which is still mechanical. He's just Darth Vader without the suit. Glad you like.

**ForestQueenArtemis: ** You flatter me with your very kind comments. For this story, I knew it was very important to accurately describe the relationships between the handmaidens and the Queen as the plot progresses in the present time. I'm glad too that you are also enjoying the details. I think this is something that got completely lost after TPM and needed to be revisited. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

Home – it had been a long time since she breathed the sweet air of her small mountain town. Although Queen Kylantha had offered her personal guard to escort her home, Sabé had politely declined. Rather, she rented a speeder after giving her attendants leave to visit with their families. Her ancestral home sat atop a small hill which was surrounded by huge green trees with the majestic great mountains off in the distance. Sabé smiled to herself as she drove up the long path to the house, remembering the years of playing with her younger sisters between the trees. She sighed deeply, longing for those much simpler days.

The Grand Inquisitor closed her eyes as she listened to the peaceful calm. The Kelaria home, which was a large, three story structure with two giant ionic columns at the entrance, had been in her family for over ten generations. Sabé and both of her sisters had been born there, as well as her father many years prior. It was the safe haven where she would retreat whenever a huge decision loomed or for a much needed escape from life.

"Mommy!" Sabé's eyes quickly opened and a large smile filled her face as she heard Sienna's gleeful call, fill the air.

The mother knelt down to embrace her auburn haired daughter. As she stood up, Sabé twirled Sienna about. "I have missed you so much. How is my precious little one?"

The four year old girl smiled as she declared, "I'm fine. Papa Thorin has been teaching me how to count to a hundred in Naboovian."

"He has," she replied proudly. At that same moment, Sabé looked up to see both her mother and father approaching along with her two younger sisters, Tiya and Marya.

"My prodigal daughter has returned," announced Sabé's mother Marna as she quickly wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"It is good to be finally home."

Several attendants rushed by to unload Sabé's belongings. After they exchanged pleasantries, the Kelaria family reassembled in a large sitting room filled with antique furniture with several paintings on the walls. The Grand Inquisitor refused to put her daughter down, holding her close while breathing in the scent that was distinctly hers.

While nuzzling noses with Sienna, Thorin asked, "Have you spoken with Thomas?

Sabé and Sienna exchanged brief smiles before she answered, "I saw him on Imperial City before I left for Naboo."

"Why didn't he come?" Marna asked anxiously.

While tickling her daughter's neck, she responded, "His ship was ordered to the Outer Rim."

"Again." Thorin remarked.

The Grand Inquisitor glared briefly. Both her parents never truly approved of her marriage to Thomas, especially since he was an offworlder and came from humble origins. Yet, to their credit, they've shown nothing but love for Sienna while warming to her husband through the years. Her current situation in life had taught her how parents were far from perfect. "There are still uprisings due to the Rebellion."

"How awful," Sabé's mother uttered. "I wish they would quit their nonsense and accept Palpatine's offer of peace."

Sabé sighed shifting Sienna to her other arm. Every homecoming was marred with politics. Saché's death and then learning about Dormé Ladaniare's fatal accident on Coruscant weighed heavily on her mind. She wanted to enjoy being home before returning to her task for in a few hours her investigators would contact her about Dormé. But what truly confounded her was the disturbing encounter with Moteé. _What did her warning mean? Had she lost her mind? _

* * *

These thoughts plagued her the rest of the day, until she and Sienna went to dinner at Rabé's home in Theed. Both she and Eirtaé had two children each and were a few years difference in age to her Sienna. While their children ran amok, the three friends enjoyed being with one another. 

"How long as it been since we were all together?" Eirtaé pondered aloud.

Sabé took a quick swig of her red wine before answering, "About three and a half years, I think."

The blond haired woman shook her head while placing her glass down. "No, no. Since the six of us were together?"

Rabé, reclining in her seat, smiled sadly. "At least twenty years. If not more."

"Has it been that long?" The Grand Inquisitor rhetorically considered.

A heavy silence momentarily filled the small room as the three ladies sipped their wine, until it was broken abruptly by Rabé's loud cackling. Both Sabé and Eirtaé gazed at her curiously, silently questioning what amused her.

"Oh, I was just recalling the time that Saché was on serving duty and she spilled a bowl of freshly squeezed shuura fruit all over that old Duke from Zolan."

The others laughed incessantly as Sabé said, "And then she made it worse when she tried to clean it off by dipping his napkin into the red wine instead of the water."

In unison, the former handmaidens tilted their heads back as their mirth filled the room. Sabé had forgotten how much they used to laugh back at the Palace. It seemed another lifetime ago. If only things could have remained the same.

"Where is Yané these days?" The former decoy asked as her amusement lessened.

Eirtaé answered, "She's sponsoring several charter trips into the Outer Rim to deliver relief supplies to all the Separatist refugees."

"I thought the Emperor had announced that he had dealt with the situation?" Rabé asked pointedly.

Sabé slightly shrugged. "I think it is one of those issues that will never be resolved. So he takes the stance that by doing something small, he has fixed the problem."

Eirtaé smirked. "If only Padmé had lived long enough. I'm sure she would have come up with something…more appropriate."

Sabé took several gulps of wine before placing her empty glass down. "Yes…perhaps. Then again, she may have retired from politics after the baby was born."

"I doubt it," Rabé remarked. "Knowing Padmé as we all do, she would have probably worked until the day she delivered. And then would have been back in the office the next day."

The Grand Inquisitor leaned in towards her friends and with a sly grin asked, "Who do you think the father was?"

Eirtaé and Rabé glanced at each other momentarily before returning turning back to Sabé. The brunette former handmaiden then answered, "Didn't you hear the rumors?" The former decoy shrugged her shoulders as Rabé said, slightly exasperated. "That Padmé was involved with a Jedi Knight."

Sabé with an astounded look shifted her gaze towards Eirtaé. "I went to visit her about a year before she passed away and a Holonews reporter asked me if I knew who her Jedi lover was."

"What did she do?"

Eirtaé chuckled briefly. "She had Typho…escort him off the property."

The ensuing chuckles that filled the room were forced as the three pondered the life Padmé was denied to live. Sabé then asked, "Was it Anakin Skywalker?"

Rabé shrugged. "I don't know, but if I had to guess, I would say so. Ever since the last liberation celebration we were all together, I know they communicated frequently after she stepped down. In fact, he and his Master were assigned to her protection after her ship was destroyed on Coruscant."

The Grand Inquisitor reclined into her chair, forming a steeple with her hands as she thought. "Sola mentioned only meeting Anakin when they were hiding on Naboo."

"That's because Obi-Wan Kenobi was off on some other mission," Eirtaé pointed out.

Sabé noticeably stiffened. "She also said she didn't believe anything happened at Varykino."

Rabé rolled her eyes. "If you were there with a handsome man who you knew was off limits, would either of you be able to resist?"

Both Eirtaé and Sabé tried to keep straight faces, but erupted into laughter. "I don't have to imagine," Sabé finally admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Eirtaé asked. "Not like anybody except maybe the Emperor or Vader would tell you anything about being with Thomas."

"True," Sabé responded. "However, that's not what I was talking about"

"Spill it," Rabé ordered.

The former chief handmaiden feigned a look of utter seriousness as she uttered, "A true lady does not kiss and tell."

"Bantha fodder," Eirtaé cried out.

"Yes, I do seem to remember somebody comparing stories with Yané about her exploits during her time at the Royal Academy," Rabé teased.

Sabé sighed deeply as she shook her head. "Call it a youthful lack of discretion."

"Oh come on, Sabé." Eirtaé pleaded. "It's not like we hear juicy gossip anymore."

The Grand Inquisitor chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I had a, well uh, a sort of…encounter with Anakin's Master."

"Obi-Wan?" Both women exclaimed.

Sabé nodded. "When we were stranded on Tatooine during the blockade crisis, we had a…moment together."

"And?" Rabé asked urgently.

"And…nothing," Sabé answered. "It was nice, but that was it. Jedi aren't allowed attachments," she spouted in a scornful tone.

"I told you!" Eirtaé said excitedly as she slapped Rabé's shoulder. "I knew something happened. Pay up."

Rabé shook her head. "I don't think our friend appreciates the fact that we were betting on her personal life."

Sabé chuckled as she placed her hand on Rabé's shoulder. "It's quite alright. Besides, Saché confessed not too long after the liberation. I found it quite amusing that you all tried to not so subtly find out what happened."

"Well, it was a source of many late night talks," Eirtaé remarked. "Even Padmé was in on it."

The former decoy laughed. "That doesn't surprise me either." She then looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Do you both believe Padmé and Anakin Skywalker were lovers? I always thought she was too…traditional to do such a thing."

Rabé grinned. "I think she was a lot more hot blooded than anybody would ever guess."

"How do you know that?" Eirtaé asked curiously.

"It is amazing what people will tell their hairdresser," Rabé admitted, unable to stifle her giggle.

Both Sabé and Eirtaé joined in on their friend's laughter until Sabé quickly became solemn. She turned away when the others noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. "What's troubling you?" Rabé asked while cocking her head to one side.

The Grand Inquisitor released a deep breath as she leaned both arms onto the table. "Sola Naberrie asked me to investigate the circumstances of Padmé's death."

Both former handmaidens lolled into their seats, their faces filled with stunned shock. "Why would she ask such a thing?" Eirtaé managed to inquire.

Sabé smiled sadly. "I believe she felt with my office, I could get answers." She paused briefly before adding, "but there are even more pressing matters. I just learned that Dormé was killed in a speeder accident on Imperial City."

"When did this happen?" Rabé asked worriedly.

"Two days ago. I already have my investigation teams on it." She then grabbed both of her friend's hands and asked, "Please don't do any unnecessary traveling until I get to the bottom of this. This all gives me a terrible feeling."

Eirtaé looked at her worriedly. "What do you know?"

"Unfortunately, not enough," Sabé admitted. "All the same though, be on guard for the time being. After I get the information for Sola, I will be returning to Imperial City so I can get to the bottom of this."

"Do you require assistance?" Rabé asked.

"No," Sabé responded with a smile. "Just promise me you both will lay low."

"We promise," Eirtaé answered, "But please let us know what is happening."

"I will," the Grand Inquisitor said. "And if it becomes necessary, I will send a security detachment.'

Both women became worried as they gazed at their friend's earnest expression. Sabé had never been one to overreact, making the danger seem much more real. Rabé placed her hand on Sabé's and pleaded, "Be cautious yourself. Just because you are important, it may not exclude you."

"I know that all too well," Sabé softly responded.

* * *

Darkness had covered the landscape when Sabé left Rabé's home. Since Sienna had been sleeping too peacefully to rouse, Rabé promised to look after her until Sabé returned from Theed Palace. The Grand Inquisitor's mind raced as she pondered the evening's conversations. The one that truly stuck out foremost was Padmé had taken a lover –a Jedi on top of that. Despite Rabé's proclaimed insight, Sabé believe that if she indeed had become involved with Anakin, they were beyond just simple, lustful lovers. Padmé never did anything piecemeal. 

Tarai, Queen Kylantha's chief handmaiden, stood silently as Sabé approached. Dressed in a simple scarlet robe, she bowed respectfully as she said, "It is an honor to receive you, Milady." She then motioned for the Grand Inquistor to enter the Palace.

"Is everything in order?" Sabé asked as they walked down the darkened corridors.

Tarai nodded. "I took the liberty to call up all of Queen Apailana's files concerning Senator Amidala."

The older woman slightly smiled as they entered the Palace's archives. Quickly, she sat at one of the terminals to call up the information. Meanwhile, Tarai moved towards the exit. "If you no longer require my assistance, Milady, I will retire for the night."

"Actually," Sabé said while turning to face the handmaiden. "I would appreciate any help you could provide, if it isn't too much of an inconvenience."

"Not at all, Milady," Tarai answered. "Queen Kylantha ordered that I remain at your dispose."

"Very well. Let's get started." Sabé moved to an adjacent seat, allowing the handmaiden to work the terminal.

"What do you wish to look up first?"

Sabé contemplated her request briefly. "Who brought Padmé's body back to Naboo?"

The handmaiden nodded and immediately keyed in the request. "According to this, Senator Amidala's body was brought to Theed Palace by Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan and an unidentified man."

"Unidentified?"

"Yes, Milady. There is no record of his identity. However, there is a holorecording of their arrival."

"Play it."

A blue, slightly faded image filled the screen as the recording activated. It showed the _Tantive IV_ landing in the main hanger of Theed Palace as Queen Apailana and her attendants were waiting. After the landing cycle, two figures, one a tall, broad shouldered man, obviously Senator Organa and the other a much shorter person, came down the gangplank. Sabé's eye bulged as the camera moved in on Bail's companion.

"Pause it."

The image halted on the figure who was wearing cream colored tunics and a large beard. Sabé muttered, "Obi-Wan."

Tarai looked at Sabé curiously as she asked, "Do you know him, Milady?"

The Grand Inquisitor nodded. "He was once a very famous Jedi Master." After gazing at the hazy image for a moment longer, she returned her attention to the waiting handmaiden. "Go back to the record search."

"Yes, Milady," Tarai obediently replied, causing the ghost from the past to disappear. "What do you want to look for next?"

"Did they give any indication as to what happened?"

The handmaiden shook her head. "She died at the medical facility on Polis Massa as a result of complication due to childbirth…" Tarai paused as she quickly read ahead.

"What is it?"

"This is strange," the chief handmaiden said, scrunching her face. "After Bail Organa left Naboo, Queen Apailana received a priority message from Emperor Palpatine informing her that he had proof that the Jedi had killed Senator Amidala."

"What?" Sabé asked exasperated.

"That's not all," Tarai answered. "He also ordered that there was to be no autopsy and after her burial, under no circumstances was her body to be ever exhumed…to do so would result in a penalty of death."

The Grand Inquisitor sighed deeply. "I don't think that was too strange…perhaps an overreaction. Padmé had always considered Palpatine a mentor and I know he took her death hard. "

Shaking her head, Tarai said, "No, that's not it."

Sabé looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"According to the records, the Emperor's recorded message arrived at 0430 hours, but an error in the relay system prevented it from reaching the Queen until 2215 hours, which was a few hours after the _Tantive IV_ left Naboo. That made it look…"

"Like the message arrived after the fact," Sabé finished.

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but the Palace's communication relays are some of the best in the galaxy. Senator Amidala herself had them improved after the Trade Federation crisis so there would always be back-up units in case the main systems failed," Tarai pointed out.

Sabé nodded. "A priority message from Coruscant should have been rerouted which should have only delayed the Queen receiving the message for no more than an hour." She then asked, "Padmé had a skiff. Whatever happened to it?"

As the chief handmaiden keyed in the search, the Grand Inquisitor's mind was reeling. How had the Emperor known that Padmé died…unless…

"Here it is, Milady," Tarai said, bringing Sabé out of her thoughts. "Senator Amidala's skiff was offloaded by Viceroy Organa's ship and was then transported to the shipyards out at Mensha. According to their recent inventory, it is still parked and sealed."

The Grand Inquisitor reclined in her seat as she contemplated the situation. "Do we have access to Queen Apailana's personal logs?"

Tarai shook her head. "No, Milady. That information is protected by Royal privilege."

"If we had permission, could we access it from here?"

The handmaiden studied the anxious woman's face and hesitated before answering, "Yes, Milady."

Sabé fidgeted in her seat briefly before saying, "Then I thank you for your help, Tarai. I think can handle the rest of the record search on my own."

"Of course, Milady."

She nodded and watched Tarai until she left the room. Sabé then moved over to the terminal's main seat and quickly sealed the room. Apparently, none of Amidala's successors had deemed it necessary to change the security lockdown password, she mused with a grin. Sabé then hurriedly entered her Imperial override code to gain access into Queen Apailana's personal files. The pangs of guilt bristled her as she was violating Kylantha's trust; but, this was too important to ignore. After a brief search, she found what she was looking for, recorded in the Queen's own voice.

"_Serrae Tundensen's personal journal for the twentieth day of the ninth month. I received a rather disturbing message from Emperor Palpatine this morning. After my numerous inquires expressing my concern over the circumstances of former Queen Padmé Amidala's death, I was told that if I continued my protests, Emperor Palpatine would view my suspicions as seditious. Furthermore, he would then have no choice but to dispatch his elite 501st stormtrooper legion to remove me from the throne. He thinks that I may have come under the influence of the burgeoning Rebellion." _

"_My personal instincts tell me to not back down, to stand up to our former Senator and demand these answers. However, as Queen, I cannot act in a way that could bring harm to my people. Padmé Amidala was a fine example of knowing when to fight and when not to fight; however, I think, despite her profound wisdom, her willingness to stand up for what she believed was what truly ended her life and that of her unborn child. May the spirits and Padmé forgive me for abandoning the truth. For the first time in my life, I can honestly say that I'm afraid…"_

Sabé sat stunned as the message concluded. She also felt that by pursuing the matter further, more unfortunate things were going to happen. Yet, if she also deserted this path, then no one would ever know the truth.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions are always welcomed :)_


	6. Deceptions

_My many thanks again to all who have been following along. Here's more for you!_

**Emerald Green Queen: **Glad to know you are hooked. The fun in writing this has been to suspend what I know from the movies and come from Sabe's perspective who doesn't know much about what happened. It is definitely easy for us to know which stone to turn or direction to take, but we have to suspend that knowledge and pretend we are learning these things for the first time. That's what has made this so exciting to think of and to write. Thanks for your comments. Hope you enjoy this update!

**Sweet Christabel: **Yes it has and is about to get even more complicated. Thanks so much for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **Thanks so much. We should be seeing Vader come back into view very soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Unable to sleep, Sabé took an early morning shuttle ride to the Mensa shipyard. The revelations of the previous night still plagued her every thought. Somehow the Emperor was involved in Padmé's death, though to what extent still eluded her. How could she even fathom that the man she had always believed in was in any way responsible? Yet, this was the same person who threatened Queen Apailana and Naboo if she did not relent.

Sabé still did not want to consider the implications. In addition to Padmé, the Emperor had also been a mentor to her. He used to visit her family home and spoke about her future aspirations. He had encouraged her to apply for the chief handmaiden position when Padmé was elected Queen. After her second term, Palpatine helped Sabé to secure the deputy Ambassador's position. She realized that each turning point of her career, he had always been there.

Palpatine had seemed to want the best for her; but most importantly, he wanted the best for their world. She recalled how he helped bring Naboo's thermal industry into the galactic market. His diligence created numerous jobs, expanding the wealth of the planet. He had also strengthened Naboo's place in the Senate, making it an important player in interplanetary politics. The Emperor had even been celebrated for his many philanthropic efforts. Despite the accusations of political wrongdoings during the Clone Wars, Sabé had believed he worked for the common good. For the first time, doubt entered her mind.

And may the spirits help him if he had something to due with Padmé's death, she thought grimly.

Once the small craft completed its landing cycle, Lady Kelaria caught the ground crew drinking their early morning caf. The eldest man instantly recognized her and rose to his feet.

"Your Honor, this is an unexpected pleasure."

Sabé waved her hand. "I am in dire need of information about a ship."

The technician nodded, motioning her towards a nearby computer relay. "What ship are you looking for?"

"It is a Naboo skiff, designation number NCRA-1001."

He quickly called up the model then shuddered slightly. "That was… Senator Amidala's ship."

The Grand Inquisitor dipped her head. "I need to see it immediately. I am on official business for the Empire."

The short technician led Sabé to a small craft which they took to the far side of the complex. Numerous outdated or damaged starships were docked, waiting to be recycled or demolished. There were also others like Amidala's skiff that was held until the administration decided their fate.

_ "It's much smaller than your flyer," Sabé remarked as she looked about._

_Padmé rolled her eyes. "Not all of us are fortunate enough to be shuttled back and forth from Naboo in luxury, Madam Ambassador."_

_Sabé scoffed as she joined her friend. "Still, it is much larger than that tiny little craft you ran off in to face the Separatists on Geonosis."_

_"They made quick work of turning it into scrap metal," Padmé said slightly amused. However, her face became more serious as she added, "And Queen Jamillia wasn't pleased that I lost two ships within a span of a month."_

_"I would imagine not," the young Ambassador remarked._

_"I am still a Senator and require transport so she presented this smaller ship."_

_Sabé grinned. "Guess you will have to cut down in the number of dresses you haul back and forth from home."_

_Padmé snorted as she playfully slapped her friend's shoulder. "Don't think because we are now of equal rank that you are allowed to carry on in such a way. I was your Queen after all."_

_She folded her arms tight, giving Padmé a feigned leer. "I seem to recall, Your Majesty, that I saved your royal hide from getting stomped on back at the Academy."_

_Both ladies cackled as they boarded the vessel. Sabé glanced around the cockpit briefly before her eyes locked onto the single lily lying across the pilot's chair. "What's this?" she asked, picking it up along with an attached card._

'_Milady, _

_This flower, which carries your namesake, pales next to your beauty and magnificence. I will keepits twin close during the dark days ahead as a reminder of my home…_

_Always yours…'_

_Sabé looked up to an unreadable expression on Padmé's face. She grinned wryly as she asked, "I think somebody has a lot to explain."_

_Padmé swiped the lily and the note from Sabé's hand, holding them close to her chest. Looking up, she solemnly said,. "I can't."_

_Sabé rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Padmé was many great things, but she did have a penchant for melodrama. "Far be it from me to question your private life. Though, I am glad that you are at least entertaining the charms of a would-be suitor. It's about time."_

_The Senator's features lightened as she beamed. "Well, I had to grow up sometime, no?"_

_Sabé grinned, wrapping her arm around her shorter friend. "So, is he ruggedly handsome?" _

"Lady Kelaria?" Sabé blinked several times before realizing that they were standing inside the skiff's cockpit. The technician pointed to the main console. "You can power the ship up, but you won't be able to take her very far. The navicomputer is under security lock. We've had our best people trying for years to crack the code, but nothing ever worked."

"Thank you for your help," Sabé quietly uttered. Once she was alone, a childlike grin filled her face as she sat down at the pilot's chair. For all of Padmé's brilliance, she was incapable of remembering passwords so she always used the same one — her niece Ryoo's birth date. The former decoy keyed in the sequence causing the navicomputer to blink several times as it came back to life.

"All too easy," she muttered to herself, calling up the ship's last destinations.

As expected the Polis Massa Medicenter was the final course computed. Sabé backtracked further which only took a moment, but exponentially added to her confusion.

Mustafar.

Sabé reclined in the chair as she tried to recall why that place seemed so familiar. Prior to that flight, the skiff had made numerous trips from Coruscant to Naboo with several other irrelevant destinations. Why would Padmé willingly go to Mustafar — a world of volcanoes and lava pits? Sabé attempted to interface with the Imperial network, to gain more information about the planet, when a classified symbol flashed with the letters A1 priority — Emperor's eyes only.

She sighed deeply, reclining into her chair to deliberate. Only two people saw Padmé before she died. One was probably dead and buried like his brethren. Without a moment's hesitation, Sabé powered up the ship's engines and computed the course for Alderaan. Before she lifted off, the small image of Elermaé appeared on her holoviewer.

"Your Honor. Thank the spirits I found you."

"What's wrong?"

The handmaiden shifted nervously. "Imperial Center's border ships rendezvoused with a small Naboo shuttle a little over a standard hour ago. It failed to respond to all hails so the troops were ordered to board it. "Elermaé took a deep breath. "The ship had one passenger. It was Moteé Calliden. She's dead."

Sabé sat dumbstruck for several moments. "How?"

"We don't know yet, your Honor. The commanding trooper did report that it appeared she was electrocuted."

The Grand Inquisitor's heart pounded furiously as she quickly thought. She knew what had to be done, despite what it could mean for her. "Have her body as well as Dormé Ladaniare's sent to Chief Medical Examiner Zhass' office. Tell him that this is a matter of Imperial security. I want the cause of their deaths in my office within seventy-two standard hours."

"Yes, Milady. Is there anything else?"

Sabé dipped her head slightly. "Return to Imperial City immediately. I need you to find out anything you can about a planet called Mustafar."

"And?" Elermaé asked, knowing her mistress well enough to realize she had more on her mind.

She fidgeted in her seat briefly. "I hope you won't object to your lady asking you to do something that is rather…inappropriate." An unsettled look filled Elermaé's face before she continued, "I need you to gather what you can about a former Jedi named Anakin Skywalker."

"Milady?" The handmaiden said astonished. "You are aware of the Emperor's decree concerning Jedi?"

Sabé sighed deeply. "I am well aware of Palpatine's edict. That does not mean though you can't search old Holonews reports that coincidentally have information from the Clone Wars. I know his censors didn't erase those files for posterity's sake," she mocked.

Elermaé shrugged in defeat. "Very well, but I don't think I will find anything useful."

"Try anyway."

"Yes, your Honor," she replied dutifully. "Might I ask where you are going?"

Sabé smiled softly. "I'm going to see an old friend on Alderaan."

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor had an ear-to-ear grin as she watched her daughter play with her doll in the co-pilots' chair. She had been away from Sienna for far too long and, given that the trip to see Bail should be uneventful, she decided to bring her along. Besides, Bail's daughter, Leia, loved the company of other children, especially since she was always surrounded by adults. Plus, she just missed her and wanted to be the mother she knew she wasn't always able to be. 

Sabé brought the skiff out of hyperspace as they reached the last nav point. She quickly entered the calculations for the next hyperspace jump, stopping when she saw the arrival of an incoming message. Sabé activated the holoviewer and a cold chill filled her as the Emperor's image appeared.

"Your Highness," the Grand Inquistor said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Lady Kelaria," Palpatine said slowly. "I trust that I am not disturbing you."

Sabé shook her head. "Not at all, your Highness. What can I do for you?"

He wrapped his arms snugly against his chest. "It has come to my attention that you have begun a murder investigation."

"Yes, my liege," she said without removing her eyes from his. "Moteé Calliden and Dormé Ladaniare were both killed under suspicious circumstances. From the preliminary evidence, I felt an inquiry was warranted."

Palpatine's face twitched as he withdrew a datapad. He read briefly before saying, "One was killed in an airspeeder accident, the other from a possible ship malfunction." The disfigured man gave her a contemptuous look. "These are your reasons for issuing an Imperial investigation?'

When he said it that way, she almost had to admit that her evidence seemed flimsy. But, Palpatine did not know what else she had learned. If he was somehow responsible for Padmé's death, then there was the possibility that he could have something to do now with her friends' demises as well. But why? They were no threat to Palpatine. None, except for herself, held any influential post or had any power. Something was still missing. Until she had all the pieces, she would continue to keep him in the dark. Gathering herself, Sabé gave him a determined look. "I find these 'accidents' too coincidental to be freak occurrences. Until I am satisfied, I will use the resources at my dispose to learn the truth."

"Yes, of course. You are well within your rights," Palpatine said with an amused look. "Conduct your investigation, but do it quickly. I do not want even the appearance of impropriety to smear my Empire. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely, your Highness," Sabé responded with a slight bow of her head.

When his image disappeared, the Grand Inquisitor released a breath she was unaware she was holding. Meanwhile, Sienna turned to her, wrinkling her face in disgust. "I don't like him, Mommy."

Sabé suppressed a chuckle and with a slight smile said, "Neither do I, baby."

There were few worlds aside from her beloved Naboo that captivated her with its beauty. The Garden of Remembrance that surrounded the Aldera Castle was a lush green and filled with flowers from throughout the known galaxy. The tall, slightly graying Viceroy walked slowly through them with the eloquently-dressed Grand Inquisitor. Sabé paused and beamed happily. "I cannot believe how fast Leia is growing up. I'm sure you and Breha are quite proud."

"We are indeed, Milady," Bail responded with a proud look which then melted into a frown.

Sensing his shift in mood, Sabé asked quietly, "And how is Breha these days?"

"As well as can be expected. I think we've seen every healer from Coruscant to the Outer Rim and none can tell us what is wrong," he said with a hint of frustration.

"I will keep you both in my offerings to the spirits, "she said, placing her hand on his shoulder

Bail gave her a forced smile before resuming their stroll. "I have to say that, although I am glad to see you again, I am puzzled with the timing, if the rumors are true."

Sabé stopped to look at him. "Then you've heard about Padmé's handmaidens?"

The Viceroy nodded. "The Holonews has been broadcasting it ever since you started the Inquiry." His grim expression momentarily became lighter. "I'm amazed that the Emperor actually authorized such a thing."

"He didn't," Sabé retorted. "I used my constitutional privilege to supersede him."

"Still causing trouble after all these years. You and Padmé were one in the same," he said with a slight smile, shaking his head in amusement.

"It is actually because of her that I came to Alderaan." Viceroy Organa shot her a bewildered look, at which she continued, "Padmé's family requested that I look into the circumstances of her death and I know you and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the last to see her alive."

Bail sighed deeply, as he slowly sank down onto a stone bench. "That is a day that I have tried very hard to forget," he said, staring out at the garden. "Padmé was a good friend and a compatriot. I've always felt that her death, and the death of the Republic were one in the same."

Sabé sat next to him, looking earnest. "I need to know why she went to Mustafar. What was there that was so important?"

"I don't know," he hesitatively answered. "But when my ship received the distress call from Master Kenobi, we rendezvoused with them on Polis Massa. Padmé was already in labor."

"Did Obi-Wan ever share what he knew?"

Bail shook his head abruptly. "No. Throughout our time together he never spoke of it. It seemed whatever happened affected him deeply. Besides, he had sustained some fairly bad injuries and had to be treated as well."

Sabé furrowed her brow briefly before asking, "Would it have anything to do with Anakin Skywalker?"The Viceroy tensed, immediately and abruptly stood up. He paced quietly while Sabé studied his actions. She then asked, "Did you know him, Bail?"

He paused to look at her. "I did."

Swallowing before releasing a deep breath, she inquired, "Was he the father of Padmé's child?"

Bail sighed. "He was."

"How do you know?"

The Viceroy shifted nervously where he stood. "Because she cried out for him when she was dying."

A thick air of tension grew between them as both nervously looked away from one another. Sabé decided to shift her focus. "Do you know what happened to him?"

An angry look grew on his face as he wrapped his arms against his chest. "Order Sixty-Six is what happened." Bail glared at her as he chided, "How could you have supported such insanity? The Jedi had always protected the Republic and stood for what was right. Then they were slaughtered like nothing."

Tears formed in her eyes and Sabé angrily retorted, "Those were perilous times and it was uncertain who was loyal and who was traitorous. I did what I thought was my duty."

"I'm sorry, my friend. I should not have said that," Bail said regretfully after a tense moment.

She released another deep breath, unwilling to shift her eyes from his. "It is quite alright. Those wounds just run very deep."

Bail gave her a nervous smile while motioning for her to stand. "It is almost time for dinner. Would you and Sienna care to stay?"

"We would be delighted," Sabé said with a smile.

Bail then called out, "Leia. Bring Sienna. It is time for supper."

She stopped playing and dutifully obeyed, grabbing the smaller girl's hand. They then skipped quickly over to both adults. "Can Sienna stay for dinner, Papa?"

Bail smiled. "Of course, darling. She and Lady Kelaria are both joining us."

Leia's beautiful grin grew as she scooped down to pick up Sienna. "And then afterwards, I can take you up to my room and show you my doll collection."

Sienna turned to look up at her mother. "Can I, Mommy? Can I?"

"Of course." Sabé said, softly laughing at Leia struggling to carry Sienna.

"Then shall we?" Bail offered, pointing his hand towards the rear door.

"I will join you shortly. I need to check in with my office," Sabé lied, needing a moment to sort through her thoughts.

Bail dipped his head. "Very well."

Once alone, Sabé walked down one of the cobblestone pathways, admiring the different flowers. She could not shake the feeling that he was lying to her. She knew a politician's tricks all too well and he had used one of the oldest. He used strong emotion to evade answering her direct question. There was more here for her to learn, but that would take time which she didn't have.

"Lady Kelaria?" called out a mousy voice.

Sabé turned around to see Leia standing behind her. "Yes, my dear?"

"Papa told me to tell you that dinner is going to be slightly delayed because he got a call on the holoviewer," she recited with a frown.

"What's troubling you, Leia?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wish Sienna could stay so we could always have fun together," she answered with a slight pout.

Sabé flashed a warm smile. "I promise that we will come back soon for a vacation. Then you and Sienna can have all the fun you want together."

A beautiful smile eclipsed Leia's face and nearly caused Sabé to recoil in shock. It was one she had known in another time and on another person. It was impossible.

Gathering herself, Sabé asked, "Maybe we can come for your Life Day celebration. Isn't it coming up soon?"

Her smile grew, further reinforcing Sabé's suspicion. "It is in the second month. I am going to be ten standard years old," she boasted proudly.

Sabé continued to force a smile. "Indeed, ten is quite a milestone."

Before Leia could answer, one of the attendants called out, "Princess Leia, it is time for you to wash up."

The little girl rolled her eyes as she hurried inside. Sabé did not need a calculating device to know that Leia's Life Day was close to when Padmé's child would have been born. Too close. And that smile of hers. She knew that face all too well. But how could this be? Sabé continued to walk as she pondered. She stopped abruptly, sensing somebody was watching her.

Sabé reached for her concealed blaster as she turned her head towards the grassy field. At the far corner she saw a short attendant staring at her, no doubt one of Leia's many servants. She withdrew her hand and was about to return inside when she felt a hand grasp her mouth and an arm attempting to subdue her. The Grand Inquisitor instinctively twisted violently to free herself. This person was extraordinarily strong as he continued pulling her to the rear of the veranda, which was obscured from sight.

Sabé calmed herself briefly then flailed her elbows into her captor's torso causing him to double over. Taking advantage, she kicked at his knee, causing him to lose his grip. Sabé whirled around, withdrawing her blaster, nearly dropped it when she recognized her attacker..

"That was probably one of the worse negotiations I've ever conducted."

_Obi-Wan._

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated. _


	7. Relics

My undying thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and lurking. I appreciate all your wonderful comments and suggestions. My apologies for the delay of this post, but Thanksgiving seemed to dull my brain abit. So sit back and enjoy the ride!

**Sweet Christabel: **Thank you so very much. Happy to know you are enjoying!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Palpatine's role in Sabe's rise up the ranks is just the proverbial tip of the iceburg. We shall see in this chapter what else skewed her alligence in his direction. Thanks for noticing the little grammer error. Always have a couple of them ;). As far as Padme's skiff, remember how beloved she was to the Naboo, so I would imagine they would treat it like a holy relic, which would further explain why it remained relatively undisturbed for a decade. And yes, you are absolutely right about the meaning of Padme's name. I wrote that intentionally erroneous since Anakin probably wasn't much of a botanist. I'm glad though that you pointed that out. I was curious if anybody would catch that. In reference to them searching the Holonews, sometimes the most obvious answers are the last we consider ;). You brought up a very interesting point about Leia's Life Day, which I have been chewing on for abit to give you a proper answer. Remember when Sola and Sabe talked about Padme's death, they were told that she died due to complications from child birth. This brings about the assumption that she was near or at term. Since neither of them knew when her real delivery date was or in fact that she was pregnant to begin with, Sabe's observation was more of the coincidence in timing of Padme's death and Leia's Life Day as they would be very close together, if not the exact date unless Bail and Breha changed it. Hope this strengthens the observation. Thanks again for your thorough reviews and thoughts. I truly appreciate them!

**Jokerisdaking: **Thank you so very much for reading. Glad you are enjoying!

* * *

_She smiled softly as she tousled the few long strands of hair that remained where his Padawan's braid previously resided. Despite the tragedies that surrounded her, Sabé had never felt happier in her life. Her young Jedi lover was in her arms and alive when so many had perished. Obi-Wan had collapsed when they found one another after the liberation of the Palace. He was beset with grief as she took him to one of the many guest rooms to let him rest. The only time he emerged was to attend his Master's funeral and then to consult the Jedi Council on little Anakin's situation. Thankfully, Padmé and the other handmaidens kept the boy occupied while she consoled Obi-Wan._

_His eyes shot wide open as he anxiously stirred. "How long have I been asleep?" _

_"Almost six hours."_

_He rubbed his face roughly while sitting up. "I need to prepare Anakin for our return to Coruscant."_

_A pained expression filled Sabé's face. "I thought since you were knighted that you wouldn't have to return to the Temple immediately"_

_"That was before Qui-Gon was killed," Obi-Wan responded._

_Sabé looked upon him sadly as she muttered, "I'm sorry."_

_"Quite alright," he answered coldly, reaching for his neatly hung tunics. _

_"Have I done something wrong?" The chief handmaiden asked worriedly._

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't lock myself away. I have duties to fulfill."_

_Sabé reached for his forearm, softly tugging him towards her. "While you are correct, no one says that you have to depart immediately. Take a leave of absence and stay on Naboo for awhile. I know Anakin adores Padmé so he will be well cared for while you recuperate." _

_"I cannot," Obi-Wan snapped. "Besides, it would be bad for Anakin to remain here for too much longer."_

_Becoming angered, she asked urgently, "How would staying be negative?" _

_"As you said, Anakin has a fondness for the Queen which will only compound his problems when we begin his training and assimilation into Temple life," he retorted matter of factly. "Remember, attachments are forbidden to Jedi."_

_"Isn't what we have an attachment?" Sabé asked, pointing towards Obi-Wan and then herself._

_The young Knight sighed deeply, halting what he was doing. "Sabé, while I care for you immensely, there is no way that what we experienced could ever develop into anything more."_

_"Then you don't love me?" She asked, her voice quivering as her heart pounded furiously._

_"Not in the way that you want or deserve," he replied, his features noticeably saddening._

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to sob. Obi-Wan attempted to reach for her, but Sabé brusquely shoved his hand away. "You know nothing of Naboo women. What you've done…is unforgivable."_

_His face contorted slightly while he wrapped his arms snugly against his chest. "I thought you understood the edicts of the Jedi Order."_

_"And I thought you were different," she angrily retorted, furiously wiping the tears from her face._

_Obi-Wan gave her a meek smile. "Being a Jedi is all I've ever known. I cannot turn away from that life, especially now that Anakin needs me."_

_"And I don't need you?"_

_A sigh escaped his lips as his entire body shrugged. "One day, you will meet a good man who will love you and take care of you. I promise that he will be a far better man than I could ever hope to be."_

_"I think you'd better leave now," Sabé angrily urged, insulted by his empty platitudes. _

_Obi-Wan stood staring at her for several moments before throwing his cloak over his shoulders. With a forced smile he said, "I wish you well in all your endeavors and I hope our paths will one day cross again."_

_Sabé turned her head towards the window to look out into the Royal Gardens. She couldn't bear to see him leave so she stared at the flowers and plants until she heard him close the door. A deluge of tears spilled from her as her weeping filled the room. Never had she experienced hating someone so intensely that she loved so dearly. She felt a piece of her heart dying as she believed that she would never see him again…_

Sabé remained silent as she continued to stare blankly. The once revered Jedi Master cautiously approached her, but halted when she retreated.

"I thought you were dead."

"In a manner of speaking, I am," he answered with a wry grin.

"I mourned you," she whispered, her features softening as her gaze focused on the ground.

"I am sorry that you were made to believe that, but it was necessary," he said regretfully. "Although, your actions on Coruscant dissuaded me from making contact."

Sabé folded her arms snugly as she paced about. "I was so angry with you."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

She paused momentarily to shoot him an icy glare. Sabé then walked about listlessly, her eyes shifting towards the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"After I learned of Saché's death, I tried to find you but something or someone was blocking your presence within the Force," he responded, troubled that she had seemingly ignored his question. Her questioning look urged Obi-Wan to minimize the distance between them. "You are in terrible danger, Milady. I've come to beg you to stop your investigation and let the dead rest in peace."

The anger within Sabé rose since she gave no credence to his Jedi ways. Disregarding his statement in similar fashion, she snapped, "You were with Padmé on Mustafar. You must know why she was there?"

His face became ashen while he turned his back to her. "She went because she felt she had to."

"Was it because she wanted to help her husband - your student?" she baited, hoping to provoke a response.

The former Jedi Master straightened to his fullest height before turning with a pained expression on his face. "Anakin…was dead long before Mustafar."

"Then why were either of you there?"

Obi-Wan shuffled his feet as he stared up at the sky. "I was under orders to kill… a traitor."

"Traitor?" Sabé asked rhetorically. "Who?"

"He murdered Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered almost inaudibly, not hearing her last query.

Sabé stood dumbfounded as she continued to stare at the aging Jedi. "So Padmé knew of this and went after him?"

He nodded solemnly. "In a manner of speaking; that is true."

Narrowing her eyes, Sabé growled in an increasingly loud tone, "Enough of your Jedi double talk, I want the truth!"

Obi-Wan stared gravely as he shook his head. "There are greater things at stake than you gathering the truth." He paused to give her a knowing look. "As it is, you have already learned too much."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused expression.

He motioned towards the Organa's residence. "I saw you when you realized Leia's parentage. A fate far worse than death awaits those involved if certain members of your Empire gained that vital knowledge."

"Then Padmé's child lived." Sabé remarked as her hand drifted down to her abdomen.

Obi-Wan nodded. "For Force's sake, Sabé, please let this inquest of yours rest. Before it really is too late."

The Grand Inquisitor drifted away, turning her attention towards the lushness of the surrounding gardens. Sabé gazed at a nearby tree that was already losing its leaves in anticipation for the impending winter months. She looked at Obi-Wan with a sideways glance before returning her focus on the garden. Her heart was aching for her to release the burden that had weighed upon it for so long. Again she looked up, this time with tears in her eyes. "Padmé tried to contact you on my behalf, but each time the Council denied her request."

"What are you talking about?"

Sabé's shoulders rose and fell quickly as her entire body suddenly stiffened. "I wanted to tell you that you were going to be a father. There was a child, Obi-Wan."

When she saw comprehension flash through his eyes, she was thankful that she did not have to elaborate. The aging Jedi looked upon her, stunned, and he leaned against the railing for support. "What do you mean... was?"

"I miscarried three months into the pregnancy," she answered, wiping away her tears. "Nobody knew about it except Padmé. Not even my family or the other handmaidens knew."

Obi-Wan clenched at his heart, murmuring, "If I had known, I would not have left you to raise our child alone."

"I know," Sabé answered with a sigh. "At least, now I do. It took a long time for me to accept that it was your Masters who rejected me, not you."

He approached her cautiously before he reached for her hand. "Is that why you helped Palpatine during the Purges?"

Sabé shrugged and nodded sadly. "I told myself that I was doing the right thing, even though I knew, in my heart, it was because of my anger for losing the baby... for losing you."

Obi-Wan sighed as he drew her into his arms; she rested her forehead wearily against his shoulder. The two embraced for a quiet moment before he slightly withdrew. Brushing a lock of hair from her face he said, "Your daughter Sienna is a beautiful child and I'm sure that she has made you very happy."

She nodded while brushing more tears from her eyes. "She and my husband have brought such joy into my life."

"Is he a good man?" Obi-Wan asked with a slight smirk.

Sabé laughed softly. "Thomas is a very good man."

"I'm glad," he answered. Obi-Wan then pulled away from her to reach into his robe. He offered her a small comm unit. "Take this. If you should ever need me, its twin will alert me and I shall find you." She nodded, placing the device into her cloak. He then added, "Please heed my warning, Sabé. I fear something terrible is lurking on the horizon for you."

"I will and thank you."

Obi-Wan politely bowed and without another word jogged off into the twilight, leaving Sabé alone once again. She remained standing on the veranda for several minutes until he completely disappeared from sight.

* * *

The return trip to Imperial City was especially quiet as Sabé spent the journey consumed with her musings. She became even further engrossed when she received the medical examiner's report on Dormé and Moteé, who both died from cardiac arrest due to electrocution. Curiously, the engineer's report stated that no apparent mechanical failure in either the ship or the airspeeder could be found The path was becoming even more cumbersome as she considered everything that had transpired on Alderaan. 

Knowing that Leia Organa was Padmé's child was shocking enough, but to learn that Obi-Wan was not only alive, but concerned for her well being was nearly overwhelming. _Perhaps this journey was becoming too costly?_ Her own warning to Sola was growing louder in her mind; meanwhile, her fears were mounting with each passing day. Not even the surprise of finding Thomas home and his reunion with Sienna could shake her from her burden.

Becoming concerned with her sullenness, he asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Sabé shook her head as she focused on her husband who was sitting on the floor with their daughter resting her head on his thigh, fast asleep. "I was…lost in thought."

"So I noticed," Piett retorted with a sly smile. He then patted the floor next to him. "Come. Join me." She smiled wearily as she slipped down next to him. "Tell me, what troubles you?"

"I wish I could," Sabé answered, followed by a deep sigh.

"You do know I have top level security clearance?" he joked.

She released an unladylike snort as she shook her head in amusement. Sabé then reach over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Curious, he asked, "What was that for?"

"For always knowing how to make me feel better," Sabé answered with a smile.

Raising his eyebrows, he said, "You aren't going to get out of answering my questions that easily."

She released another sigh, leaning back to edge closer to the fireplace. "Two more of Padmé's handmaidens have mysteriously died."

"Surely not!"

"There's more," Sabé stopped him. "After we last saw each other, Sola Naberrie asked me to look into the circumstances surrounding Padmé's death and it has led me to a very bad place."

"How so?" Thomas asked, looking at her gravely.

"I fear that the two events may not be as separate as I once thought." She paused slightly to notice the perplexed look of her husband. "I have my suspicions that the Emperor himself might be involved."

Piett straightened as the realization of what his wife declared struck him. "That's treasonous, Sabé."

"Not if he's guilty," she snapped in reply. "While Palpatine is the sovereign, he is just as bound by the articles of the Imperial Constitution, subject to their laws as every other citizen.

"Still," Thomas said, standing up to pace. "What kind of evidence do you have?"

Sabé stirred listlessly. "There are too many coincidences that could not have happened by chance. Plus, my instincts tell me that he's involved."

"That's all you have…a feeling?" Thomas queried, looking incredulously at his wife.

"No, of course I have more than that…but."

His face noticeably fell as he turned away from her. "But you can't tell me."

Sabé rose to her feet and moved over to wrap her arms around him. "Trust me, the less you know, the safer you are."

"I don't like this, beloved. Remember, there are some things that are beyond even you, my love."

She sighed deeply. "I know that too well now."

Thomas turned around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Still, even if you obtained the proper evidence, you won't be able to confront him alone. You would need help."

"What do you mean?" Sabé asked, cocking her eyebrow curiously as she looked up at her husband.

"After being in power for decades, I don't think Palpatine would surrender control over the entire galaxy because of criminal charges. You would need the backing of the Inner Circle." Piett pointed out.

Sabé untangled herself from his arms so she could resume her pacing. "They are his cronies from the Old Republic and would have as much to lose if he was removed. The only potential ally would be Vader."

"Who just happens to command the entire Imperial military," Piett interjected.

The Grand Inquisitor scowled as realization dawned upon her face. "We are getting way ahead of ourselves."

"Perhaps you should speak with Lord Vader about your concerns then?"

Sabé's eyes bulged, turning around quickly to face him. "You can't be serious."

Piett nodded. "It would be better if he heard these suspicions from you before you issued charges against Palpatine."

"Enough of politics," she demanded with an impish grin. "Let's pretend for tonight that there are no problems and there is just the three of us."

Thomas grinned as he leaned closer to give her a soft kiss. "I definitely like that idea."

* * *

Returning to her normal routine after several days away was always a tedious task. The following day was filled with endless meetings, consultations and mounds of datapads that awaited her approval. Sabé and her staff worked late into the twilight hours in order to catch up. Looking over at the chrono tiredly, she stretched her muscles which had cramped from sitting at her desk too long. As Sabé closed her eyes, in effort to clear her mind of her interminable day; they shot open quickly when the aroma of freshly heated tea seized her senses. 

"Thought you could use some, Milady," Elermaé said while placing the porcelain cup on her desk.

"You are a lifesaver, my friend," Sabé declared as she took a sip.

Elermaé grinned as she placed a large datapad down. Sabé looked at her quizzically as she asked, "What's this?"

"Everything there is to know about Mustafar and some things that nobody would ever care to learn."

She smiled happily as she lifted it to read. "You are the greatest."

The handmaiden beamed happily as she walked behind Sabé's chair. "I think you should skip all the geological surveys and go to the Holonet article."

She skimmed ahead and froze when she read the headline: _Newly appointed General of the Army Vader seizes remaining Separatist leaders on Mustafar, ending Clone Wars._ Sabé instantly remembered why the remote planet sounded so familiar. It was the place where Lord Vader became infamous. The remainder of the article was the standard Imperial rhetoric — another move to bring peace and order to the galaxy. However, almost added as a side note, the story reported that he had to vanquish a renegade Jedi before completing his mission.

Sabé leaned back in her chair, placing the datapad down as she thought. Elermaé sighed deeply as she admitted, "I thought you would find that interesting."

"Quite."

"And I do have to apologize, Milady. I tried my best, but I could find nothing substantial pertaining to Anakin Skywalker," she admitted.

"So everything was erased?"

Elermaé shook her head. "The stories were still there, but they were blatantly truncated, plus all the holopics were removed." She paused momentarily before adding, "You know, of all the other stories about Jedi that I came across, only those about this Skywalker person were altered."

"That's strange," Sabé remarked, uncertain what that meant. "What did you learn about him?'

"Apparently, he was quite the hero," Elermaé answered, slightly starry-eyed. "I didn't know that he and another Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Count Dooku and rescued Emperor Palpatine near the end of the war."

Sabé slightly smiled. "Yes, they were supposedly a formidable pair." She then looked up to her handmaiden. "Are the shocktroopers still guarding the Temple?"

Elermaé noticeably stirred. "I believe so. Why?"

"I may have to go there soon."

"You would be executed on sight if they caught you," the handmaiden anxiously reminded her.

"Impossible," Sabé said with a knowing grin. "I am in charge of the Emperor's security when he's on planet. And I believe he might need added protection."

Elermaé chuckled and was about to say more when the Inquisitor's desk comm unit began to chime. Quickly, she activated it. A blue image flickered momentarily before a miniaturized version of Mas Amedda,the Emperor's chief of staff appeared.

"Greetings, Milady!"

"Good evening, Minister Amedda. How can I be of service?" Sabé asked politely.

The blue skinned alien smirked as he answered, "His Highness, Emperor Palpatine requests your presence at the Imperial Palace in the morning."

"I will be there promptly," she answered.

Amedda simply nodded as he disappeared from view. Sabé remained silent at her desk, anxiously curious about what the man who was once a mentor wanted with her.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated!_


	8. The Edge of the Precipice

_Thanks again to all my readers. Here's another chapter for your reading pleasures. Enjoy!_

**Emerald Green Queen: **Happy to know that you found both Sabe's and Obi-Wan's actions to be in character. Since Jedi weren't celebates, I think they would handle 'relations' sometimes too casually and potentially offend someone whose belief systems are more stringent. Being that as it may, Sabe would definitely hold a grudge against him, especially after feeling 'abadonded. Glad that this helps solve her distaste for the Jedi. The breadcrumbs were necessary in order to keep you on the edge of your seat ;). And yes, usually all's well that end's well, but we'll definitely reserve our full judgement until everything unfolds hint hint I'm curious to read whether your hunch about the end will be correct. Hope you like this chapter. As for JF, until I finish this story, I'm afraid it will be on the shelf. But hopefully over the holidays I might get inspired. Thanks again for the lengthy review. :)

**Sweet Christabel: **Thanks a bunch!

**Pokey: **A thousand thanks!

* * *

"What do you think the Emperor wants, Milady?" Elermaé asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice. 

Sabé's expression remained neutral, forming a steeple with her hands as her mind raced. She didn't believe it was possible for Palpatine to have learned of her suspicions. Yet this summons was too coincidental. She was further confounded by the revelation of Vader being on Mustafar about the same time as Padmé. Was it possible that he knew something useful? Could he be the traitor Obi-Wan was sent after? Still, why would Padmé go after him unless…

"Did you find anything at all concerning Anakin Skywalker's death?" Sabé asked quickly, turning to the still fretting handmaiden.

Elermaé's face contorted with uncertainty as she reached for the datapad. After keying in several queries, her checks became deep red as she looked at the Inquisitor. "I cannot believe I missed this. The Imperial survey team sent to recover the slain Separatist leaders' bodies reported finding a Jedi Starfighter which later identified it as belonging to Anakin Skywalker."

Sabé turned her head swiftly, giving the handmaiden an astonished glance. "How did they know it was his? Did they find his body?"

She shook her head. "Their initial report only characterized it as one of the Jedi's old starfighters. However, Darth Vader himself amended it, identifying the ship as Skywalker's. He also added that Skywalker fell into a lava pit during the siege."

Sabé's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Obi-Wan said that he died before then. Why would he lie to me?" She paced about her office anxiously before asking, "Did they find any other ships?"

The handmaiden shook her head. "Nothing else but that one."

She continued to amble about listlessly, trying to force the necessary pieces to fit into the complicated puzzle. Sabé then turned to her assistant. "Something not right. If we assume that Skywalker died by Lord Vader's hand on Mustafar, how would Padmé know about it on Coruscant?

"It's not possible, unless…"

"Both she and Obi-Wan went together, perhaps without his knowledge. That would explain why there were no other ships." She surmised.

"Begging your pardon Milady but wasn't Senator Amidala already heavily pregnant at that point?" Sabé nodded curtly. "Then I don't know how she could have stowed away on her own ship, given her condition. Not to mention, only she knew the combination for the navicomputer."

The Inquisitor looked at her silently as she continued to turn over the events in her mind. Sabé believed she knew Obi-Wan well enough that he wouldn't knowingly place their friend in danger. Still, he had lied about Anakin's death unless Lord Vader falsified his report. Although, what reason would he have to lie? Wasn't Anakin Skywalker just another renegade Jedi that he was ordered to capture or kill? Even more troubling, how did Vader know who he was unless he really was once a Jedi?

Sabé released a loud sigh before marching towards her closet. Pulling out one of her nondescript burgundy hooded cloaks, she draped it around herself and headed towards the exit. Concerned, Elermaé called out. "Your Honor, where are you going at this time of night?"

She turned around swiftly. "To get answers."

* * *

The Imperial Senate rotunda was ominously dark as she scurried down its voluminous corridors. She had always wondered why the Sith Lord decided to take up residence in this building rather than the Imperial Palace. Perhaps another one of his many undisclosed duties required him to keep a watchful eye over the Senate. The Rebel Alliance, which had been once considered as a mild nuisance, was slowly gaining sympathy amongst many of members of the Imperial Senate; this was something that aggravated Palpatine, prompting him to escalate the number of strikes against the nomadic band of brigands. 

Finally reaching the top level, which belonged solely to Vader, Sabé walked carefully inside. Vader's office was a circular room filled with bay windows on the periphery. It was sparsely decorated, with only a large desk at the far end. As the Grand Inquisitor's eyes adjusted to the absence of light, she spotted a tall figure standing with his back towards her, observing the city's skyline. "I take it that this isn't a courtesy call." Vader quipped as he somewhat turned his head.

Suddenly feeling weak-kneed, Sabé steadied herself before closing the distance. "I'm afraid not, my Lord."

He flashed a slight grin before moving to the center of the room. Vader then sat on the floor crossed legged, never removing his eyes from her as he positioned himself. "I heard you started an investigation despite the Emperor's wishes. I have to say that was quite…courageous of you."

"The truth needs to be revealed."

"Ah, the truth," Vader said, looking intently at her. "Sometimes the truth depends greatly on our particular point of view."

She shook her head quickly. "No. It is something that is immutable and not subject to interpretation. The truth is what is real; everything else is just a lie."

"I didn't realize what an absolutist you were, Sabé. Are you sure you are not a Sith in disguise?" He said with a crooked grin.

"No, my Lord." She responded softly. "It is because I have no use for falsehoods."

"But don't we all wear some sort of mask…To hide what we really carry inside?"

Sabé sighed and shook her head in frustration. This was the normal direction their conversations took, her questions would be deflected and scrutinized until she forgot what she wanted to ask him or he would walk off without a reply. She often wondered if the Dark Lord truly appreciated her intellect or simply possessed a frustratingly twisted sense of humor. In either case, she would not allow his riddles to detract from her question.

Vader smirked knowingly before closing his eyes. "What is it that you seek from me?"

"I need answers, my Lord and I don't know where else to find them."

"To locate what you seek, you only need to open your eyes." He calmly responded.

A low moan escaped Sabé as her frustration grew. "I can feel how troubled you are, my friend." He observed, opening his eyes to look at her. As Sabé nodded slightly, Vader rose to his feet. "Walk with me."

Unwilling to miss this opportunity, the Grand Inquisitor followed Vader out his room and down into the empty corridors of the Senate building. She proceeded to tell him everything about her investigation into the deaths of Padmé's handmaidens. However, she did not mention anything about Padmé or her late husband. The Sith Lord listened carefully, not saying anything as they continued to walk.

"The medical examiner felt that Saché's death was at the hands of a renegade Jedi who used the Force to choke her to death. But Moteé and Dormé were electrocuted. I've never heard of such of thing." Sabé admitted.

Vader paused to look at her. "The history of the Sith is filled with those who could conjure lightening from their hands. They said it took a special affinity with the Darkside to accomplish such a thing."

"The Darkside? "Sabé asked, suspiciously looking at him.

"The Force is like an aqueduct that can be siphoned by those who can feel it. The range possibilities that it possesses is infinite, just as long the one who uses it doesn't fear its power, like the Jedi."

She slightly backed away from him, causing Vader to smirk at her reaction. "Don't worry, Sabé. I am unable to produce Force lightening." Vader held up his artificial arm. "It takes both hands which obviously I lack." He added bitterly.

Sabé gave him an apologetic look. "Then do you think the doctor was right? A renegade Jedi is responsible for the other handmaidens' deaths?"

He leaned against a support rail as he looked out a nearby window. "The Jedi are…were too weak." Vader then turned his head, looking at her ominously. "No. This person who is committing these crimes is powerful in the Darkside, which was contrary to their beloved code."

The Inquisitor cautiously moved to his side. "But aren't you the only one of your kind left?"

Vader nearly laughed aloud, shaking his head. "The Sith have abided by the rule of two for over a thousand years."

"Then who..."

"…is my Master?" He finished. As Sabé nodded, he answered with a question. "Who else in this galaxy is more powerful than me?"

"Other than the Jedi, I've never seen anyone else wield the Force like you."

The Dark Lord shook his head. "That is not what I meant. Who could move whole worlds or bring destruction to entire civilizations with a single order?"

"Palpatine?" Sabé breathed out in complete astonishment.

Vader nodded. "He's responsible for all the major events of the past two decades, including the destruction caused by the Trade Federation on your home world." He paused briefly before adding, "His rise to power in the Senate was carefully orchestrated. He had even convinced Queen Amidala to call for the vote that subsequently removed Chancellor Valorum from power."

"How could he?" Sabé gasped. "Naboo is his homeworld!"

"He didn't care about the Naboo or the people of the Republic. Count Dooku was his apprentice throughout the Clone Wars, which he controlled from both sides as millions died needlessly."

Sabé unconsciously responded. "That was until Anakin Skywalker destroyed him."

Vader jolted in surprise, his face contorting in anger as he turned to her. "That coward was merely fortunate to survive the encounter."

"Then you knew him?" Sabé observed.

He chuckled slightly as he answered, "Knew him well enough not to grieve over his merging with the Force."

"Were you rivals?"

"Of a sort." He responded, dismissively waving his hand. "We had similar goals, but we differed in our…solutions."

"Did he really live up to his moniker, the Hero With No Fear?"

Narrowing his eyes, Vader folded his arms snugly against his chest. "Anyone who claims to lack fear is a fool. Fear is a powerful emotion and when channeled correctly, can drive us to do things…sometimes terrible things," he said with his voice trailing off.

Her heart racing and the desire to know burning brightly in her mind, Sabé asked, "Did you have anything to do with his death?"

Vader stood silent, turning away from her. At first Sabé wondered if he had heard her question, but his anxious pacing was proof to the contrary. "No. I had nothing to do with his end." As she sighed in relief, he added, "However, his Master did."

Her head shot up in shock. "What?"

He smirked briefly before answering. "The Jedi were the ultimate hypocrites."

"How can that be? I thought they believed in forgiveness."

"Go to their Temple," Vader instructed. "There you will learn of their lies."

Sabé withdrew carefully as she observed the murderous grin consume Vader's face. Yet, her thirst for the truth prevented her from fleeing. "Did Skywalker die on Mustafar?"

"Yes."

She took in a deep breath of air before continuing. "Was his wife present?"

It appeared as if every muscle in the Dark Lord's body stiffened at that very moment. Vader then stalked rapidly towards her, causing Sabé to back herself against the wall. He stopped several centimeters before her, his icy blue eyes burrowing into her. With a vicious sneer, he answered. "She was indeed."

"Do you know what happened there?" Sabé nervously inquired.

Vader's cruel smile only grew as he nodded. "She betrayed him."

"That's…impossible."

His eyebrows rose in interest as he remarked, "Is it?"

"Padmé Amidala was never disloyal to anyone in her entire life," She declared, placing both hands defiantly on her hips.

"Perhaps you didn't know your friend as well as you believed, handmaiden? I'm sure you would have been quite surprised to learn what she was capable of."

"What would you know of it?" She retorted, her entire body now trembling.

"People never are what they seem,." he answered, giving her a knowing look. "Take Palpatine, for instance. You and others believed him to be a great man, but in the end, we were all deceived. Even though some good came from his treachery, does that mean everything that he has touched is evil?"

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

Vader chortled, turning his attention towards the rising sun. "I sense that my Master is expecting you." He then gave her a sideways glance. "It is unwise to keep him waiting."

Sabé frowned. "I won't leave until you answer me."

"Your inquest is at an end, Inquisitor," Vader said, narrowing his eyes as he continued to glare. "Stop now before you find yourself on the wrong side."

"I cannot, my Lord." Sabé responded in an apologetic tone.

Vader turned abruptly, ominously pointing his finger at her. "If you will not stop, then you will meet your destiny!" His cloaked billowed in the air as he stalked in the other direction, leaving her alone.

_

* * *

Rubbing at the ache at the bridge of her nose, Sabé crumpled exhaustedly into her seat. Captain Hugh Panaka, Queen Amidala's chief of security had drilled her both mentally and physically over her abilities to act as the new monarch's decoy. The position of the decoy had been a practice that survived from the last dynasty of rulers, prior to the constitutional monarchy. It was an office of honor, given to the reigning monarch's most worthy attendant, but it was also a hazardous one since that person was often in harm's way. _

_Sabé had been a good friend of Padmé Naberrie during their days at the Academy. However, she would not accept special treatment so she went through the normal application process. Sabé knew she had done well on the written examinations and had defended herself adequately against Panaka and several of his well-trained guards. Yet, she found herself growing more nervous when the petite, white painted face Queen entered. As she knelt down in respect, she marveled at how her friend had disappeared behind the dispassionate mask of the Naboo ruler._

"_You may rise." Amidala quietly ordered. Sabé obeyed, standing straight to look at the Queen directly. "I have a few questions for you."_

"_I thought you might."_

"_It said in your file that you were involved in several altercations while at the Academy, one of them being with an instructor. The rest were against older, more senior students in positions of responsibility."_

_Sabé groaned to herself while trying to maintain an aura of detachment. "Yes, Your Majesty."_

"_So, authority means nothing to you?" Amidala asked, curiously watching her._

"_Rather the reverse, Your Highness." Sabé answered, folding her arms defiantly. "But defending my friends who were victimized by abuse of that misplaced authority was much more important than blind obedience to the rules." She paused briefly to catch Amidala's glance. "I have no problem following orders, just as long as they are just and fair. And in return, I will offer my unswerving loyalty, to the death if necessary."_

"_And you don't intend to back away from that stance?"_

"_No, Your Majesty."_

_A thin line of a smile broke through the Queen's stoic mask. "Excellent. I would expect no less than what I would do for everyone under my charge." She placed her hand gently on Sabé's shoulder. "Honor and loyalty are everything to me. Without these, we are only in power for our own ambitions and not for the good of the people._

_Sabé nodded. "I agree, Your Highness."_

_Amidala's smile grew and she nodded. "I thought as much." She paused briefly before saying, "I would be honored if you became my decoy and chief handmaiden, Lady Kelaria."_

_Sabé smiled as she mimicked Amidala's gesture. "No, Your Majesty…The honor would be mine in serving you and our people."_

* * *

After rushing back to her home to change, Sabé arrived at the Imperial Palace barely on time for her audience with the Emperor. For several moments, she had contemplated carrying several concealed weapons. However, if what Lord Vader had told her was true, Palpatine would be an equally formidable opponent. Her conventional weapons would be all but useless. Sabé nervously fettered with the cloak that draped her as she rode the turbolift to the Emperor's throne room. Hopefully the spirits would be watching over her. 

Upon entering, she was astounded that most of the members of the Inner Circle were already seated. Sabé hurriedly approached the throne where she respectfully bowed as she made her presence known. "I humbly offer my greetings, Your Highness."

Palpatine grinned as he lifted his hands. "Rise, rise, my friend. It is agreeable to see you once more."

"And you as well, Your Majesty," she answered with a forced a smile.

The Emperor pointed to an empty chair, motioning for her to sit. Silence immediately filled the room as Palpatine raised his hand to speak. "I am pleased to share with you that Project Death Star celebrated another success this week." Sabé, who had never heard about this project, became nervous as she noticed the overwhelming glee radiating off of the normally disagreeable Tarkin.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but I am unfamiliar with this Death Star."

Palpatine grinned evilly while wringing his hands. "It is…a way that we will eventually rid ourselves of the rebels."

"Is it a weapon?"

"You needn't concern yourself with it at this point." The Emperor waved his hand, brushing aside her question. "It is after great consideration, as well as years of dedicated service that I have come to this decision." He then looked over to Sabé who tried to clear her mind of all that she knew; worried that he could read her thoughts. "Our Grand Inquisitor has done well in her role here on Imperial City and I believe she should be rewarded."

"My liege?" she asked in confusion.

"I have decided to name you Grand Moff of the entire Chommell Sector, Lady Kelaria."

Sabé rose to her feet, unable to contain her mirth. "Your Highness…I am at a loss."

"I thought you might." Palpatine remarked. "Then I take it that you are willing to accept this honor?"

"It is a position that I have always aspired for." She answered. At that same moment, a large huff erupted from the other side of the table—from Moff Tarkin. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

Palpatine momentarily glared at him before returning his attention to Sabé. "And as a result of that office, you are free to establish your base of operations anywhere in that sector."

"When does this change go into effect?"

"Why immediately, my dear," The Emperor replied. "Our people are in need of your profound wisdom as we continue to make our Empire stronger."

"And what of my current duties?"

A sly grin filled Palpatine's face. "I'm assuming you are referring to your little investigation." Sabé gave him a curt nod. He then answered, "You needn't worry yourself about that. Your successor will continue."

Sabé's mirth dissolved. She knew this promotion was created in order to conveniently bury the inquiry. Yet, this was what she wanted—a chance to return home; to be a real mother to Sienna and a wife to Thomas. However, if she were to accept it, all that had been lost would have been for nothing. What she needed was time. She looked up briefly at Lord Vader, standing to the right of the Emperor, who nodded subtly at her.

"Such a monumental decision…With all due respect, Your Highness, I need to confer with my husband before I can accept."

Palpatine's sanguine smile quickly morphed into a disapproving glower. "By all means. Consult your dear consort, Lady Kelaria; but, do it quickly! I will not offer this again."

Sabé smiled slightly and half-bowed. "With your permission then, may I take my leave?"

"Off you go," Palpatine ordered, feigning a smile of delight.

_TBC-Thoughts, reviews, suggestions and comments are always welcomed :)_


	9. Into the Abyss

_Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing or lurking. I'm happy to know that you are all enjoying. Here's another chapter for you. Since the holidays are rapidly approaching, this will probably be the last update for awhile. But never fear, I will be working dutifully on the next chapter while enjoying my eggnog. Happy Holidays to Everyone!_

**Emerald Green Queen: **I agree with you that Sabe should have known better, but that's what happens when we fall in love. Brains and good sense tend to get thrown out (e.g., Anakin & Padme). Thanks for the support about JF. I am actually reposting on another site and am starting to get inspired about it. Hopefully we'll see new chapters here soon. Again, thanks for the grammar checks; last chapter I seem to have forgotten how to write in proper English. Hopefully this one will be better. As for Vader being dramatic, that is very 'Anakin' of him and I think that is something that would carry over into his 'Sithly' ways. You make a good point about Palpy; however, when needs be he does ante up so don't put it past him if it serves his purposes. He isn't the puppetmaster for no reason.

You also make a good point about the 'insignificant' rebellion. I agree, if they weren't such a threat, why was Vader hunting them down as he was. I guess like all governments, the adage of deny, deny, deny carries over to the GFFA. And yes, Palpy is trying to buy her off, but as we've seen, he already knows her true intentions. What he will do in response...Again, thanks so much for your lengthy reviews, I do look foward to them :).

**Lady Cora: **Thank you very much. Glad that you are finding the story exciting. Hope this chapter is equally thrilling!

**Sweet Christabel: **Glad you like the build up of tension between Sabe and Palpy. It does seem 'inevitable' that they will engage in some sort of conflict. How and under what circumstances, keep reading to find out ;). Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The return trip to her office building passed in a blur as she considered everything that had unfolded. Sabé didn't know whom to trust anymore. It was becoming clear that Obi-Wan had not divulged all the facts, nor could she depend upon what Vader told her as being complete. Still, in every lie there is a shred of truth and she was convinced that if she could link Palpatine to the handmaidens' murders, Vader would not impede her from doing her duty. That was not to say that he would be on her side, but he did reveal the identity of his Master. 

_Darth Sidious._

She remembered first hearing that name in a closed session of Naboo's Royal Court after the liberation. Obi-Wan had dispatched one Sith warrior, but the Jedi Council feared that another had escaped. There had even been speculation that this Sidious manipulated the Trade Federation into the invasion. To know that the man Padmé and she looked to as a father figure had manipulated the most catastrophic events of the previous two decades shook Sabé to her core. If they had only known that they were putting a monster into the central seat of power…

_Padmé._

She could not bring herself to believe that she betrayed her husband, especially since they had already violated the Jedi code by getting married. Both were just as culpable if they were caught and there was have no reason to do such a thing.

_No, Vader must be lying. _

_Yet, how did he know so much and why did he urge me to visit the Temple?_

_Could it be a trap?_

She sighed aloud, knowing that she had traveled too far now to quit. The Grand Inquisitor would have to go to the ruins of the once proud Order to learn of the supposed truth that the Sith Lord indicated that existed there in the shadows. The passage of time moved swiftly and without much notice as Sabé returned to her office hours later, without saying anything to her staff. She walked up to her large bay window and stood motionless as she gazed out at the city. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed to the spirits to help her. A soft hand on her shoulder nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. Sabé turned to see Elermaé with a grave expression on her face.

"What's troubling you?"

The handmaiden took a deep breath before answering. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Milady, but we received word from Queen Kylantha…Your friend Yané Dayaden was found dead two days ago.

All the blood drained out of Sabé's face as she attempted to hold on to the moment. "How?"

"She was handing out relief aid to several refugees in the Outer Rim when her staff reported her missing after she failed to show up to administer the medicine to some of the children. They found her in her quarters…burned to death."

The Inquisitor trembled as she cautiously made her way to her chair. Her momentary lapse of composure rapidly abated as she returned her attention to the handmaiden. "Signal the garrison commander on Theed. I want him to send a squadron of his best troops to protect both Rabé and Eirtaé and their families."

"Yes, Milady."

Before she left the office, Sabé called out to her. "Did you ever locate Ellé Calliden?"

Elermaé shook her head. "We were never able to find her. Even her family on Naboo had not heard from her in some time."

Sabé exhaled loudly. "Then we must assume that she's already dead."

The handmaiden half bowed, departing to carry out her orders. Meanwhile, the Grand Inquisitor stared at her comlink as she debated her next course of action briefly before activating it.

"Naria?"

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Please contact the detachment of shocktroopers assigned to the Jedi Temple. Order them to augment the Emperor's personal security at the Imperial Palace on my authority."

"Right away, Milady."

"And prepare my speeder. I need to leave immediately."

* * *

The Jedi Temple was viewed as a curiosity, especially after the Emperor decreed that anything associated with the dead Order was seditious. Even after a decade, many on the planet and throughout the entire galaxy harbored strong feelings towards the acclaimed guardians of the peace. Sabé had avoided this place as it reminded her of _him_ and what she lost. Yet now she found herself within the ruined corridors along with Elermaé as they cautiously made their way inside. 

Sabé was amazed at the destruction. Lord Vader and his brigade of clone troopers had been thorough in their nighttime raid. After everything she had learned from her investigation, she began to question whether they were truly the mutinous band that they had been labeled by Palpatine. But now was not the time to mourn them. There were still too many unresolved questions, and time was running short. However, if this action proved fruitful, many things in the whole galaxy would be forever changed.

"I believe this is it," Sabé said as she pushed the large door open, which led into the archives.

Elermaé nodded as she shifted her eyes about. "It is amazingly undisturbed compared to the destruction we've seen in the rest of the Temple."

"Let's try one of the terminals. Hopefully we'll get lucky."

The handmaiden complied and sat at the nearest instrument. She pressed several keys and the unit instantly brightened. "I can't believe this…There's still power."

Sabé smiled as she sat next to her assistant. "Now for the moment of truth. Access the Temple's library files."

"We're in," Elermaé responded in amazement. "What next?"

"Run a diagnostic to see what information is still intact."

The handmaiden dutifully obeyed, her fingers dancing quickly across the keyboard. "Several of the storage centers have been damaged, but the main core seems to be functioning. What do you want to look at first?"

"I'm not sure." Sabé admitted, pondering for a moment. Finally deciding, she ordered, "Call up everything concerning Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars."

Elermaé complied, pressing several buttons in response. A long list of information scrolled endlessly down the screen. "That's too much. It would take us days to go through all of that."

"Try narrowing the parameters to the time right before the purges," Sabé thought momentarily. "Track the last positions of their starfighters."

"According to this, both Jedi's ships were together at Coruscant, but then they split. Kenobi's went to Utapau then returned to the Temple while Skywalker's goes to several places on planet and then is last recorded on Mustafar."

"That means that Obi-Wan lied to me about Anakin dying before what happened there. But why?" Sabé reflected.

"Perhaps he couldn't bring himself to face what happened to his friend?"

She shook her head. "There's something more than that."

"But what?" The handmaiden curiously asked.

"Try accessing the security cams."

"The only files that remain are from the raid," she said grimly. "Do you want to watch them?"

Sabé nodded. "We have no choice."

The next hour was filled with images of Darth Vader slicing through scores of attacking Jedi, supported by his detachment of clone troopers. He killed indiscriminately—men, women and children, none mattered as he savagely butchered them. Both Sabé and Elermaé sat in shock as they watched the cruelty with which the Dark Lord carried out his orders. Even though they were branded traitors, they deserved better than to be slaughtered like useless chattel.

Sabé was about to order Elermaé to stop when the images shifted to a recording of Obi-Wan speaking with Master Yoda.

"Stop and play that."

_The diminutive Jedi Master sighed fretfully as he walked away from the holoviewer. Obi-Wan stared at him, a pained expression filled his face._

_"Gone, the boy you trained is. Consumed by the Darkside, he is."_

_"I just don't believe it, Master," Obi-Wan said pleadingly. "This has to be a mistake."_

_Yoda shook his head slightly while looking up to the kneeling Jedi. "Anakin Skywalker is no more…Darth Vader he has become."_

_Obi-Wan's face contorted as he grimly announced, "Then I have no choice. I must kill him."_

Sabé blinked rapidly as the image of the two Jedi became garbled. She then hoarsely asked Elermaé, "See if you can access Anakin Skywalker's personal record."

The handmaiden dutifully obeyed, gasping loudly when his image was called up. There on the monitor appeared the last image Sabé was prepared to see. Elermaé looked up at her with great concern. "Milady…How can this be?"

"I don't know," she uttered, remaining at her place in complete shock.

"Why would he tell you to come here, knowing that you would learn his true identity?"

Sabé shook her head slightly. "Whatever his reason, we've walked straight into his trap."

The handmaiden rose quickly, stumbling on her chair as she tried to run. Sabé helped her to her feet and grabbed her upper arm. "Calm yourself, Elermaé."

"But Milady, he's a murderer. He'll kill us certainly," she screamed.

Sabé shook her head. "If he had wanted us dead, we wouldn't be standing here. No, he has another purpose for us…For me." She corrected.

"What could it be?"

"I don't know, but we won't learn it here," she pointed out. "I must face him…alone."

"Milady, surely you don't mean that. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Sabé gazed upon her grimly as she folded her arms snugly. "I have to try. Besides, he was there with Padmé on Mustafar and I know he had something to do with her fate. "

"Please Sabé, don't do this," Elermaé pleaded. "He'll kill you."

The Inquistor stared blankly for a moment; she then shifted in place, flashing a slight smile. "If that is what he wants to do, then so be it." She turned to her handmaiden to add, "But somehow I believe that is not his intention."

"This is insanity, Milady," Elermaé cried out; however, Sabé had already run out of the room, leaving her alone.

Not wanting to leave her devoted assistant without transportation, the Grand Inquisitor hailed an airtaxi which promptly took her to the Senate rotunda. Within minutes she arrived and hurried her way to the turbolift, taking it up to Vader's chambers. As she reached the top floor, Sabé withdrew her concealed blasters, stealthily making her way inside. Sabé moved them about wildly as she searched around the room, but the Dark Lord was nowhere to be found.

A soft, rhythmic chime erupted from a small holoviewer on Vader's desk. Out of curiosity, Sabé activated the unit, which instantly opened. A flicker of blue light danced about in the air until the life sized image of the Dark Lord stood before her. Slowly withdrawing his hood, he flashed his lopsided grin before speaking:

'_Grand Inquisitor Kelaria,_

_No doubt if you are watching this, you have learned the truth. So now you know and as you have probably guessed, I do know what happened to your friend; but such a conversation should only occur in person. This is why Thomas and your daughter Sienna have 'joined' me so they too can be a part of this inquisition of yours. We shall be waiting for you on the world which holds the answers to your questions. Until then, I bid you safe journey.'_

Sabé stood with her mouth agape as Lord Vader's image disappeared. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that he had taken her family. Quickly, she reached within her cloak to withdraw the small com device that Obi-Wan had given to her on Alderaan. She hesitated to activate its homing circuits, but if she had any hope of rescuing Thomas and Sienna, she was going to need the help of a Jedi Master. Hopefully, he would not arrive too late.

_

* * *

The funeral procession moved slowly out of Theed en route to the final resting place for Padmé Amidala at the Mourner's Pillar. It was at the end of the Path of Kings, the burial site of Naboo's most illustrious rulers. Sabé was in a daze as she walked behind the Naberrie family, not truly believing that her closest friend was gone forever. As she passed her friends who were lined along the side of the road, Sabé saw Moteé and momentarily locked glances with Ellé, but the handmaiden quickly focused her gaze towards the ground. _

_Why weren't they there for Padmé? Didn't they realize that they were supposed to surrender their lives for her? _

_Sabé raged within, torn between hating them for surviving, and despising herself for not being at her friend's side at the end. She knew, if given the same opportunity, she would have been the one that lay upon her death carriage, not Padmé. Feeling disassociated from her body when the moment arrived to bid her farewell, it took every ounce of her strength to walk to where Padmé's body rested. Sabé bent over to kiss her forehead, sadly smiling when she looked down to see the wood carving given to her by a smitten little boy rested peacefully in her hands. If only fate had been less cruel…_

_The throne room was uncharacteristically dark as she sat in silence. The two handmaidens, Moteé and Ellé stood before her nervously while she waited for an answer to her question._

_"We don't know where she went." Moteé finally spoke._

_"And how can that be? You were her handmaidens. You were always supposed to be by her side."_

_"Senator Amidala led a very private life, Madam Ambassador," Elle chimed in. "Only a few weeks after our appointments, she secured an apartment within her building, which was down the corridor from hers."_

_"Did you or Captain Typho question this choice? Given the many threats that had been made on her life I find that hard to believe," Sabé vehemently retorted._

_Moteé nodded. "We all objected, but she told us that she had her reasons."_

_"Which were?"_

_Both handmaidens shrugged. "The Senator never shared them with us." Moteé answered. "And she made it clear that the new arrangements were not subject to further debate."_

"_And what of the pregnancy? Her family is beside themselves with grief since they learned that they were going to have a grandchild that they didn't even know about."_

_"Senator Amidala led a private…"_

_"…yes, a private life. You mentioned that before. Now I'm asking you both what do you know about this?" Sabé ordered._

_Moteé and Ellé glanced at each other sideways before returning their stares to Sabé. "I'm sorry, Milady, but we didn't know that she was expecting."_

_She shot her head back and flailed her arms in disbelief. "That's preposterous! You were her attendants; surely you helped her dress at least once in the past several months?"_

_Although Moteé was becoming more upset by the moment, Ellé became more resolute, folding her arms defiantly. "Begging your pardon Milady, but as a former handmaiden you are aware of the oath of loyalty that exists between an attendant and her mistress. Yes there were situations that we witnessed that were questionable, but despite her death, we are bound by honor to never reveal Senator Amidala's secrets, no matter who is asking."_

_Sabé sighed as she knew that Ellé was correct since she too was bound by those same vows. She then turned in defeat towards Queen Apailana who had remained silent throughout the entire debriefing. "Your Majesty, you could issue a decree to override royal privilege, which would force them to talk."_

_The young ruler took a long, deep breath before looking at Sabé. "While I am disturbed and distressed at the circumstances surrounding Senator Amidala's death, I feel to make them betray their oath would be a desecration to our beloved Queen's memory." The Ambassador was about to protest as Apailana added, "That being said, there are other alternatives in order to investigate this matter further. _

_"Of course you are correct, Your Highness." Sabé lamented._

_The Queen gave her a slight smile of reassurance. "I know you mourn your friend and want to know what happened. But we must all remember what Padmé Amidala stood for and try our utmost to uphold those principles."_

_Sabé nodded as she slumped into her chair. Meanwhile, Apailana returned her attention to the two handmaidens. "If there's anything you would care to volunteer so we can get a better understanding of what happened, now is the time."_

_Moteé and Ellé stood quietly, neither making eye contact with Sabé. With their silence as an indication the Queen then said, "I hereby release you from service to the office of the Senator and you may go about your lives in peace."_

_"Thank you, Your Majesty." They echoed, bowing humbly before they departed._

_When they were left alone, Sabé angrily turned towards the Queen. "I can't believe that you allowed them to leave, Serraé. They both were lying about what they knew."_

_Apailana sighed deeply while shaking her head. "It is quite possible, Sabé, but_ _they are in mourning too. And recalling these memories is likely painful for the both of them."_

"_But Your Majesty…"_

_Serraé lifted her hand to stop her. "Now is not the time for this. With the fall of the Republic and Palpatine declared Emperor, I'm afraid there are greater issues than learning about the intimate details of Padmé's personal life." Noticing she was about to continue to protest, the Queen added, "Besides, even her family did not know about her pregnancy, so we must assume that she had her reasons for not telling them and leave it at that."_

_Sabé sighed in defeat, rising up from her chair. "Then with your permission, Your Majesty, I shall take my leave."_

_Apailana nodded, and Sabé hurriedly left the throne room. As she passed through the antechamber, Moteé and Ellé had remained to speak with one of Queen's handmaidens. Sabé's features darkened and she clenched her jaw while hovering over them. "This isn't over where I am concerned. One day I will learn the truth and if I find that either of you failed in your duty to Padmé, I will make you pay." _

* * *

A few hours later, Sabé returned to real space as the skiff approached the programmed coordinates. To her complete surprise, the _Executor _was in parking orbit around Mustafar. 

"Naboo skiff to _Executor_, come in."

A fresh-faced officer appeared on her monitor. "This is the _Executor_, we are reading you."

"I am Grand Inquisitor Sabé Kelaria and I have urgent business with his lordship, Darth Vader. I must be allowed to speak with him at once."

The officer nodded. "Inquistor Kelaria. Lord Vader has taken a shuttle down to the surface. He ordered us to send you his coordinates so you can rendezvous with him."

Sabé nodded. "My thanks."

The transmission abruptly ended as Vader's landing location was fed into the navicomputer. Sabé allowed it to follow its program, leading her down into the red skies of the planet. She had never before seen such a volatile world.

No wonder the Separatists decided to hide here, she mused. It was far enough away from the Core worlds to not warrant much attention, but strategically located so one could get anywhere in the known galaxy quickly.

She sighed deeply as she thought about her family and how her thirst for the truth had unwittingly involved them. Although she had the opportunity to learn the answers surrounding Padmé's death, her other friends' murderer was safe in his bed back on Imperial City. Sabé gritted her teeth as she knew that she might not be able to bring him to justice. But she would do everything in her power so that she could bring Padmé's soul and hers some peace by confronting Vader.

The sound of the landing struts automatically deploying startled her back into the moment. It appeared that the ship's destination was a small platform adjacent to a derelict mining facility. Upon her arrival, Sabé ran down the gangplank and into the building. Her heart pounded with worry as she searched in vain to find out where Vader could be holding her family. She moved frantically from one building to another, but each appeared to be more deserted than the previous.

_Perhaps the Sith Lord wanted her there so he could destroy her from orbit, hiding his involvement? _

She sighed as she walked outside and back towards the landing platform. Sabé paused to lean over the railing in order to contemplate what she was going to do. Whatever the Dark Lord intended, she would gladly trade her life for that of her family's. Sabé quickly wiped away a stray tear from her face as she sensed that she was no longer alone. Straightening herself, she could feel him approach her. However, every muscle in her body contorted when instead of Vader's baritone voice she heard a soft feminine voice call out to her.

"My dear Sabé, I was beginning to think you'd never get here."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated :).  
_


	10. Lamentations

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and has reviewed. My apologies for not adding specific comments, but I am in a bit of a rush right now. Promise to have them for the next chapter. Here is an update to close out this year. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_  
Time seemed to stand still as Sabé remained spellbound. Her body shook and her muscles stiffened in protest, preventing her from turning around. Breathing even became difficult as her heart slammed furiously within her chest. Sabé knew that voice — she knew it as well as her own; but that was impossible. Sabé fought through the shock, finally ordering her body to cooperate. The blood drained out of her face when she saw what had to be a ghost…

"It has been a long time," Padmé said, holding her arms out invitingly.

"Is this a dream?" Sabé asked hoarsely.

A large smile creased her face as she shook her head. "No, I can assure you that I am quite real."

"But how? I saw you…I saw your body…" Sabé began to swoon, Padmé ran over to help her stay on her feet. The Grand Inquisitor blinked rapidly as her friend helped her to sit down on a nearby bench.

"Take a deep breath."

Sabé nodded as she obeyed, never removing her eyes from her friend — her sister, who kept rubbing her back in support. She was dressed in a simple lavender outfit and aside from a few grey hairs, she had changed little from the woman from her memories. "I can't believe you're alive."

When she reached for Sabé's hand, her expression fell as she repentantly spoke. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you or my family. Unfortunately, it was necessary."

"I don't understand."

"Perhaps then I should start at the beginning," Padmé said with a knowing grin.

"That is always the best place to start," Sabé quipped.

"Absolutely," called out the deep voiced Darth Vader, who emerged from the shadows. "We can finally tell her the truth."

Sabé whirled onto her feet and was about to stalk towards him when Padmé clasped her arm. "It's alright, my friend." She turned towards Padmé confused as she stopped in place. "Thomas and Sienna are both safe and sound on the _Executor_."

"And they are there willingly," Vader added.

A large smile eclipsed the former Senator's face as she extended her hand towards him, which he clasped happily. "Sabé, allow me to introduce my husband, Anakin Skywalker."

She stared at him while clenching her jaw. "Padmé, how can you trust this monster? He lied to me about everything!"

"You are mistaken about a few important things," Anakin retorted, waving his free hands innocently. "I'm sorry, but it was necessary to deceive you until we were sure."

Sabé looked at them both quizzically. "Sure about what?"

The former Jedi and his wife exchanged a quick glance before Padmé motioned for her to rejoin her on the bench. "Come. There is much to discuss."

Anakin added softly, "And after you hear our story, you may then pass your judgment."

_

* * *

His eyes narrowed as he watched his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi standing at the top of the skiff's ramp. Anakin's eyes shifted towards his wife who he was about to unleash his wrath upon for this betrayal when she protectively stepped in front of him._

_"Stop Obi-Wan!"_

_He hesitated briefly before regaining his composure. "Stand aside, Senator. This is between Anakin and me. He must answer for his crimes."_

_"It is no longer your place to be judge and executioner," she shouted, continuing to stretch her arms backwards. "I will not allow you to harm him."_

_"And I cannot simply walk away, Padmé."_

_Anakin was confounded by her protectiveness, in light of all he had done_. _Revulsion _consumed him _when he realized that he was actually going hurt her — hurt the one that he had done everything for. This is where the insanity of Palpatine's promises had brought him to and now Obi-Wan was prepared to destroy him. _

_"Still the mindless Jedi, Obi-Wan," he sneered. "You'd rather kill your own brother than disobey the Council."_

_The Jedi Master's face furrowed. "You must be stopped. The friend I once knew is gone forever."_

_"And what will_ _you do if Padmé doesn't stand aside? Kill us both?" Anakin angrily asked._

_"I shall do as I must," he replied, activating his lightsaber in one motion._

_Anakin grabbed Padmé's hand and whispered, "Stand back. Once I draw him away from the ship, get in and leave."_

_"Ani, I won't abandon you. I need you…We need you. You don't have to do this," she pleaded._

_"Please, go my love. I can't fight him and worry about you both. Go."_

_Before Padmé could answer, Obi-Wan moved dangerously close causing Anakin to withdraw his weapon. She shrieked as the two sabers clashed dangerously close to_ _her head. Anakin adeptly__pushed the attacking Jedi away, moving their confrontation to the other side of the platform, creating _an _opportunity for her escape. _

_Padmé complied with her husband's wishes as she hurried towards the ship. As she was about to dash up the gangplank, she turned to watch them fiercely battling. Her heart, already broken from Anakin's misdeeds, was completely torn as she knew that it should have been different. Sighing deeply, she was about to enter the ship when a terrible pain suddenly radiated throughout her abdomen. Her pulse jumped when the realization struck her that the baby was coming…But it was too soon._

_

* * *

Anakin stood on the platform that bobbled in the lava, looking up in anger at his former Master. Like a coward, he had_ _leapt over to a nearby cliff to escape his relentless assaults._

"_It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."_

_Anakin inwardly sighed, knowing that he was correct. Yet the pride of his new found abilities swelled, urging him—begging him to blindly attack. He was about to go against his better judgment when a swift, sharp pain permeated throughout his being._

_Padmé._

_The baby._

_Both were in trouble._

_They needed him now._

_Returning his focus to the moment, he searched around Obi-Wan frantically for something — anything he could use to shift the advantage. He nearly_ _allowed a grin to eclipse his face when he realized that he was doing precisely what his former Master had always tried to teach him — fighting a smart battle. His platform lurched forward in the lava, further pulling him away from where the Jedi stood. Time was running out._

_At that moment, Anakin concentrated the Force into the nearby cliff where Obi-Wan stood. A loud rumble echoed throughout the canyon while the ground trembled violently at his will. Taken by surprise the Jedi fell down the cliff, giving his former apprentice the opening he needed to attack. Anakin somersaulted from the platform to a position mere inches away from Obi-Wan, who was struggling to stand. Quickly, he swiped his blade forward, striking the unsuspecting Jedi across the arm. _

_He screamed painfully, grabbing at his wound as he fell to the ground. With the power of the Darkside_ _urging him to kill his opponent, Anakin was about to obey until another volley of pain emanating from his wife and unborn child caused his resolve to waver. He sneered briefly before deactivating his weapon and running back to the landing platform. The only thing that mattered was Padmé. The Emperor, the galaxy and Obi-Wan would all have to wait…Only for the moment. _

_Upon reaching the skiff, Threepio hurriedly approached him, followed closely behind by Artoo. "Master Anakin, I'm afraid Mistress Padmé collapsed when she attempted to enter the ship."_

_He nodded, kneeling beside her. "Padmé…Angel? What's wrong?"_

_She looked up at him, fear etched in her face. "Ani. The baby…Something's not right."_

"_I'm getting you out of here."_

_Consumed with worry, Anakin was about to lift her when he saw the edge of a lightsaber strike his artificial arm. Sparks exploded, rendering the limb useless as he urgently called his weapon into his left hand. It took his remaining strength to parry the next series of powerful thrusts as the Jedi was leading him away from the platform, down towards one of the deep lava pits. Panic surged within Anakin as he was losing ground and could feel the pain intensifying within Padmé. He was running out of time and Obi-Wan's injury seemed only to embolden him. _

_Calming his mind, Anakin counterattacked, striking furiously at his former Master who quickly repelled the attack. He was about to re-establish his defensive stance when an errant strike caused him to instinctively jump backwards. However, when he landed, Anakin stepped onto a loose part of the ground which instantly gave way when he planted his feet. He struggled to remain upright, flailing his arms to maintain balance; but his momentum dragged him further back, causing him to fall down into the deep pit._

_This was the end... _

_Moments later everything went dark..._

_

* * *

Obi-Wan stood somberly while he watched his former student disappear down the trench. With the pain and anguish of what he had done finally taking hold of him, he mournfully shouted, "You were the Chosen One, Anakin! Why did you do this?"_

_Shaking himself out of his misery, Obi-Wan returned to the skiff where he carried Padmé inside. As he placed her on a bunk, she opened her eyes. "Anakin?"_

"_I'm very sorry, Milady." Obi-Wan apologized. "There was nothing I could do. Anakin's dead." _

_Tears filled her eyes, which narrowed when she looked up at him. "I will never forgive you for this," she vowed, her breathing intensifying as another contraction stuck. "It should have been you!"_

_The Jedi sighed, as he struggled to find any words to comfort her. When Padmé turned her head away to grieve, he silently made way to_ _the cockpit. After keying in the ignition sequence, the ship's engines powered up and they lifted off_ _into the sky..._

_

* * *

A dull ache filled his head when the world of fire returned around him. He blinked rapidly when he turned to see himself only a few short meters away from a bed of liquid fire. It appeared that he landed on a small ledge, saving him from a terrible fate he didn't want to begin to imagine. Anakin reached out into the Force to find Obi-Wan, but to his dismay, both he and Padmé were no longer nearby. However, a more ominous, darker presence was growing nearer by the second._

_Using the Force, he leapt to the top to see that the silver Naboo skiff had been replaced by the dark colored shuttle belonging to the Supreme Chancellor. Dusting himself off quickly, he bowed when the Dark Lord of the Sith approached._

_"Rise, Lord Vader."_

_"My Master… I failed in dealing with Kenobi and now he has taken…my wife."_

_Palpatine slightly grinned before approaching the younger Sith. "I'm afraid, my friend, that I bring bad news. The Jedi have continued their treachery…Your wife is dead."_

_"How can that be?" He painfully screamed, jerking away from his master's comforting hand. "She was alive!"_

_"I sensed her death in the Force; surely you did as well."_

_Anakin reached into the Force, feeling his perceptions were_ _suddenly blanketed. Only a short time ago he could feel Padmé, who was further away, but still alive. And now, nothing. The universe itself which was always at the edge of his perception had become obscured by the shroud of the Darkside — by Palpatine himself. _

_But why would he do such a thing? Unless…_

_He angrily clenched his teeth, staring over at the Sith Master. "Then allow me, my Master the opportunity to hunt him and the rest of the renegades down until they are purged from the galaxy."_

"_You may, Lord Vader. Show them no mercy."_

_The Sith apprentice hurriedly half-bowed before departing for a smaller platform at the rear of the facility. A shuttle similar to Palpatine's rested in the shadows, which had belonged to the slain Separatists. Anakin quickly boarded the ship and launched it into space, away from Darth Sidious. Almost immediately, his senses returned, but to his horror, he could feel his wife's life force fading rapidly. Anakin activated his navicomputer to search for the closest medical facility. _

_Polis Massa._

_He quickly engaged the ship's hyperdrive in route for the remote outpost. His heart trembled in terror, knowing he would not reach her in time. _

_He had to do something immediately. _

_Anakin moved from the pilot's seat to the floor where he folded his legs and closed his eyes. Immersing his entire being into the Force, he visualized the bond they shared, following the thread through space and time until he found himself within his beloved's soul._

_/Padmé, my love./_

_/Anakin…Oh Anakin…the pain./_

_/I know, Angel./_

_/I'm dying.../_

_/You must be strong. I'm coming for you./_

_/How? Obi-Wan told me you died./_

_/He lied. I'm alive and I am heading to Polis Massa./_

_/You can't, Anakin. Bail Organa was waiting for us with Master Yoda. You won't be able to defeat them both./_

_/I don't care. I must get to you and the baby./_

_/They won't harm us, Ani. Besides, they believe that the baby is as strong in the Force as you./_

_/I believe I might have a solution, but you will have to be brave./_

_/Please be careful. I don't want to lose you again./_

_/You won't. I promise./_

_The dark cockpit returned as Anakin opened his eyes. Quickly he stood up and sat at the comm station where broke into the central computers on Polis Massa. He found that the medical droids were in the process of delivering their baby and her life signs had finally stabilized. They had observed that she was dying until only a few minutes prior. _

_Perhaps he could make them think the opposite. However, he would have to act quickly and in a way not to arouse the suspicions of the Jedi. He was well aware that both Obi-Wan and Yoda would know the difference between Padmé sleeping and merging with the Force. Anakin would have to send her to a place that even the Jedi's abilities could not reach. He quickly downloaded the new set of instructions, as well as sent a priority message to Theed in Palpatine's name. Hopefully the Force would be with them as too many things could go wrong._

_

* * *

Obi-Wan stood silently with the medical droid as it finished cleaning off Padmé and Anakin's newly born son. He turned to present him to his mother who seemed to be slipping away quickly. He turned to the medical droid. "I thought you said that she was stabilizing?"_

"_I'm sorry Master Jedi, but it seems that we are losing her again."_

"_Do something!" He urgently ordered._

"_My apologies, but her ailment is beyond our means."_

_Padmé smiled inwardly as she overheard the discussion. She knew her Ani had done something, but what exactly, she did not know. However, she felt no more pain as a peaceful sleep was descending upon her. She smiled happily as she named her son Luke — a name she had loved since childhood. Hopefully Anakin would be pleased with her choice. _

_Padmé thought that she was talking about something important, but she no longer felt in control of her actions. In her dreams she saw herself with Anakin and their two children — she had been carrying twins. How surprised Anakin would be when she told him. In this vision they were happy, living away from the darkness. In this world that she now existed, there was no more war, no pain, just harmony. _

_If this was death, she welcomed it with open arms…_

_

* * *

The last of the funeral party left the Mourner's Pillar, leaving the carriage containing Senator Amidala's body alone until the gravediggers placed her in her tomb. A solitary figure wearing a black hooded cloak, which concealed his features, approached swiftly. He paused when he observed her lying with her japor snippet entwined within her fingers. Kneeling at the front of the carriage, Anakin placed his hand on her forehead, extending his entire focus into the Force. A moment later, Padmé's eyes shot open, and she smiled when his face came into focus._

"_Am I dead?"_

"_Hardly," he answered, wrapping her in his arms. _

"_Did it work?"_

_After kissing her briefly, he backed away slightly to look at her. "Well you're here talking to me aren't you?"_

"_But how?"_

_Anakin grinned proudly. "I ordered the medical droids to place you in a drug induced coma. It was something that I picked up during the war when we were too far from the medical frigates." His smile grew as he continued, "And one of the side effects is that it made someone appear as if they were dead because all of their life functions were reduced to minimal." _

_Again squeezing him, Padmé whispered, "How ever you did it, thank you." As her mind became more fully awake, awareness of everything that happened returned to her. "What about the twins?" She worriedly questioned._

"_Twins?" He asked stunned._

"_Yes, we had a boy and a girl."_

_Anakin's features fell as he released her. "By the time I arrived at Polis Massa, they were gone."_

"_We must find them! Anakin, I can't live without my babies."_

_Reaching over to hold her tightly, he answered, "We will, my love. I promise."_

* * *

Padmé offered a slight smile at her stunned friend who continued to watch her intently. 

"I know where your daughter is," Sabé admitted.

"As do we," she answered. "We found her soon after my funeral. In fact, I believe you saw me on Alderaan. Bail and Breha were kind enough to allow Leia to keep their name, while I raised her in private."

The Inquisitor turned in surprise. "Did Bail know Anakin and who he is now?"

"Of course he does," Padmé answered. "Anakin was a very important figure during the Clone Wars and they worked closely together for years. However, Bail is unaware that Vader knows about Leia and me"

"Why not?"

"That is the reason for the entire charade, Sabé." Anakin responded. "We had to be very cautious with what we told you. Palpatine has eyes and ears everywhere"

"And what of your son?"

Padmé turned sadly to Anakin, then looked away abruptly as tears filled her eyes. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he answered, "We've searched for nine long years, but we've been unable to find Luke." He sighed deeply. "All we know was that Obi-Wan took him, but until he visited you on Alderaan, he had simply vanished."

"Every effort to contact him had failed," Padmé sheepishly added. "Even Bail didn't know where he went."

"With good reason, Padmé." Sabé said, turning towards Anakin. "Vader—Anakin did after all murder the entire Jedi Order. I doubt he would trust you with your son."

"I am filled with nothing but regret over my actions. Palpatine's lies and false promises nearly drove me to insanity that day." He smiled slightly as he looked at Padmé. "Yet, I stayed as his apprentice and learned everything I could until it was time."

"Time for what?" Sabé curiously questioned.

Anakin briefly glanced at his wife before returning his focus to the Inquisitor. "We became concerned that the Emperor had learned that Padmé still lived. I was going to take her and Leia into hiding when we heard about Saché's death."

Padmé then added, "At first we thought it was an accident, but when both Moteé and Ellé, who were helping us, disappeared, we knew that Palpatine was trying to bait us into showing our hand."

"So Ellé is dead?"

A stray tear fell from Padmé's face as she looked up at Anakin. "We buried her after we found her burned to death on Nar Shaddaa."

Sabé shook her head as she reclined against the railing. "So it has been Palpatine all along…"

"I'm afraid so," Padmé said softly. "And there was nothing we could do to stop him."

Looking at Anakin, Sabé asked, "If you knew it was him, why didn't you tell me when we spoke?"

"I couldn't risk one of the Emperor's minions learning about Padmé," he replied. "Besides it wasn't the right moment to act."

"What do you mean?"

"We believe now is the time to end Palpatine's reign of terror. We're going to overthrow him, but we need your help."

She rose to her feet abruptly, folding her arms snugly against her chest. "My help? Why?"

"The people of the Empire know and trust you. They are aware of your boldness with your inquiry and we will need their support if our coup is to be a success."

Sabé straightened as she realized the implication. "You are going to kill Palpatine." As Anakin nodded, she further questioned, "Once you get rid of him, who will take his place?"

Padmé stood up and interjected, "That is a discussion for another time. Obi-Wan stole our Luke and we want him back desperately." She then gently grabbed Sabé's upper arm. "Please tell us where he is. I must have my precious little boy back!"

Before the Inquisitor could speak, the sonic boom of a ship decelerating from orbit filled the air — a small, one man ship soon after came into view as it passed over the landing platform. At first she looked at in surprise, wondering who would want to travel to this spirit forsaken world. However, moments later when she saw the brown robed figure emerge from the ship, Sabé stood stiffly as she remembered who she had called to help her.

This was not good.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews welcomed!_


	11. The Raging Inferno

_My heartfelt thanks to all my readers, both reviewers and lurkers alike. Hope you all enjoy this installment!_

**Sweet Christabel: **Thank you so much. Glad to know I caught you by surprise. As far as vilianizing Obi-Wan, it actually wasn't too difficult. Since Anakin believes the whole galaxy is against him it is simple to make that leap so that from his perspective the Jedi are evil. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **I totally understand about RL, it can be a pain sometimes. Happy that I can surprise you. As for Anakin/Vader is 'allegience' is somewhat on the fence. He isn't a mindless, murdering monster, nor is he an altruistic Jedi. However, he does have his ulterior motives so definitely don't turn your back on him. What they are...?  
Glad you liked the flashbacks. They have seemed to work well with the story and I decided to keep it consistent. Thanks again for the very thorough review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't need a connection to the Force to know that his former student was waiting at the end of the ramp. Although he had discovered shortly after their confrontation that Vader had survived, nothing could have prepared him for the shock of seeing his companion alive and standing with him. 

_Impossible._

"Senator Amidala," he muttered as he continued to walk.

"In the flesh," she answered with a smirk. "So to speak."

"But how?" Obi-Wan queried. "I saw you die."

Anakin clenched his jaw angrily as his hand moved over his saber. Padmé immediately turned in his direction, giving him a quick glance which seemed to calm him. "My old Master," he finally spoke. "Still dense and weak, I see nothing's changed."

"Vader," he spat, carefully removing his weapon from his belt, but not activating it. "What have you done? Why couldn't you have let poor Padmé rest in peace?"

The couple exchanged a befuddled glance before she moved forward. "I promise you, Master Jedi, I am no spawn of evil from the Darkside; nor some concoction of the Kamino cloners…" She glared at him. "I am Padmé Skywalker and you've stolen my only son!"

Obi-Wan continued to study her in disbelief, occasionally glancing at Sabé. "I don't believe you. The real Senator Amidala would not ally herself with a monstrosity such as this," he said, motioning to Vader. "She believed in the Republic, in democracy. Not an Empire with this puppet doing his Master's bidding."

"This isn't about the Republic or the Empire, Obi-Wan," Padmé said evenly.

The Jedi then turned towards the Grand Inquisitor. "What lies has this Sith poisoned you with? Are you going to once again ignore your better judgment by continuing to support this madness?"

Sabé glanced briefly at the Skywalkers before focusing again on Obi-Wan. "Right now, I don't know what to believe."

Obi-Wan pleaded, "Please Sabé, do not trust Vader or this woman. He is just as evil and corrupt as Palpatine."

"Put away your Jedi weapon before this gets out of hand," she begged. "I'm sure we can find a peaceful solution to all of this."

Tears had filled Padmé's eyes as she faced her former handmaiden. "You don't know what it has been like these past nine years. Every night I lie awake, alone because I have to hide from the Emperor. I ache for my boy, who was robbed from my arms at his birth. Neither Obi-Wan nor his Masters had any right to abduct our son. Luke belongs with his real family!"

Placing her hand on Padmé's shoulder in an effort to comfort her, she returned her gaze towards the Jedi. "He only did what he thought was right. He wasn't about to trust your husband after he had wiped out the entire Jedi Order, especially since he believed you dead."

"Where's my son? Where's Luke?" Padmé suddenly growled, ignoring her.

Obi-Wan jolted slightly by her outburst, he took a step backwards. "He is quite safe. I can assure you of that."

"That's not good enough, Kenobi!" Anakin yelled.

"Still fumbling about the darkness, Anakin." Obi-Wan jibed. "I see nine years on your knees has taught you nothing."

"You will give us our son back or I will destroy you!"

"Stop this!" Sabé demanded as she thrust herself between the former friends. "It doesn't have to be this way."

Vader smiled briefly as he and Kenobi circled around the Grand Inquisitor. "He told me when I was his apprentice that he loved me and would always support me," he said, glancing at Sabé. "But as always, Obi-Wan abandons those he cares about in order to follow the orders of dead fools." He paused before adding, "You saw the security cams, Sabé. Wouldn't you say that he was rather anxious to murder his so-called brother?" Turning his attention back to Obi-Wan, he asked, "Where was your enhanced sense of loyalty that day, Jedi scum?"

Obi-Wan shook his head briefly. "It tore me apart to have to hunt you down, Anakin. I did not want to do it."

"But you did and you used Padmé to find me," he vehemently spat. "And it wasn't enough that you tried to kill me, but you took our son, hoping to mold him into a weapon against me. For that I can never forgive you."

Sensing imminent danger, Sabé backed away, stumbling over to Padmé who was standing near the edge of the platform, silently watching. "Tell him about your plans, Padmé," she said desperately. "Make him listen! Make him understand!"

Padmé then moved next to Vader and placed her hand on his forearm, causing him to back away. "Please, Obi-Wan. We have all seen enough death and misery to fill several lifetimes. I promise you, as a friend and one you helped protect many times over, Luke will be loved and well taken care of. He will not be one of Palpatine's lackey's… I swear it."

For a moment, silence hung in the air. "Young Luke is the child of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker, not of Lord and Lady Vader," he finally declared. Activating his lightsaber, Obi-Wan added, "And I will fight to protect the secret of his whereabouts and destroy you both if need be."

"And you will find that you are mistaken about a great many things," Padmé snarled.

Before the Jedi could react, streaks of blue Force lightening descended upon him, slamming him down against the platform. At first he believed that it had been summoned by the supposed former Senator, but he quickly took notice that Vader was standing with his living hand extended in his direction. Obi-Wan returned to his feet before his former student struck down with his crimson blade.

"Now I shall end what we started here, Master." Vader mocked.

"Good," he grimly replied. "I prefer a straight fight to your incessant whining."

Seconds later, a loud crackle of energy echoed as the two locked sabers. Vader, who had learned to control his raw emotions, channeled them into bone crushing strikes as each assault directed at Obi-Wan pushed him further away. His training in the Darkside as Palpatine's student had taught him techniques and styles the Jedi had believed to be buried under the sands of time. The lessons of the past were going to pave the way for him to begin a new future; not only for his family, but for the entire galaxy.

It was not long before Obi-Wan was losing ground and had to rely on his entire repertoire of defenses to hold off the attacking Sith. Unlike their last encounter, when Vader had fought him with only raw fury, he had learned to incorporate that voracious fighting style with a patience and diligence that likened to Count Dooku. In essence, he was even more powerful at this moment than he was nearly a decade ago, when they had fought here for the first time. Obi-Wan had considered himself fortunate then to escape with the few injuries he did sustain. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one. Sensing an opening, the Jedi counter-attacked, launching a volley of quick left to right swipes, then jabbing at the Sith's midsection. This briefly swung the engagement into a stalemate while each combatant traded blows, neither gaining the advantage.

Anticipating Obi-Wan's gambit, Vader sidestepped his last attack then reached into the Force to send the unsuspecting Jedi hurtling across the landing platform. He allowed himself another proud grin as he calmly walked towards the crumpled man. _All too easy_, he mused as he reached back to deliver a death blow.

Meanwhile, both Sabé and Padmé stood in place, watching and waiting. They exchanged a momentary glance before the Inquisitor stepped away in disbelief. "Surely you believe me, Sabé. You of all people know that it is me."

She shook her head as she was still trying to get a hold on the moment. "My entire world has been knocked off its axis. I don't know what is real anymore."

"You must trust me, Sabe. I need your support," Padmé beseeched.

"Master Kenobi cannot accept that you are still alive. For all I know, Vader did get the Kaminoans to grow you up in their labs."

Padmé winced as she covered her heart. "How can you say that? You know in your soul that I am your friend…your sister."

"Then prove it," Sabé demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"How?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Tell me what to say or what to do and I will."

The Grand Inquistor thought briefly before folding her arms as she paced. Looking up, she muttered, "Something only the real Padmé would know."

"What if the only way I could prove myself is to hurt you?"

"We shall see," Sabé replied with a dismissive wave.

The former Queen took a deep breath then moved forward to face her friend. "Then I'm sorry for making you relive this…"

* * *

_After the Royal Court convened for the evening, Padmé quickly made her way from the throne room to the handmaidens' quarters. Her chief attendant and decoy had departed abruptly during the session as she appeared to fall ill. Concerned, the young Queen searched their quarters,_ _but was unable to find her. However, after walking through them again, she noticed that the door to one of refreshers was closed. _

_Softly knocking, Padmé called out, "Sabé? Are you in there?"_

_From behind the door she answered, "Leave me be."_

_"What's wrong?" There was no answer. Rather the silence was broken by Sabé's muffled cries. "Sabé, let me in. You're frightening me."_

_No response._

_Padmé quickly punched in her override access code to open the door. Upon entering the refresher she saw the petite handmaiden slumped on the floor. She quickly knelt down to help prop her friend up. "Sabé what happened?'_

_Wiping furiously at her tears, she shook her head sadly as she tried to speak. "The baby…I lost the baby."_

_"By the spirits," Padmé muttered as her face contorted in pain. The Queen quickly summoned Yané, the Palace's chief healer, and along with her assistants helped Sabé into her bed. For the next standard hour, Padmé waited anxiously outside for any word about her closest friend's condition. Finally, the diminutive Yané appeared._

_"What is her condition?" She demanded immediately._

_"She's resting now," Yané answered, frowning slightly. "I gave her a mild sedative to calm her."_

_"Can I see her?"_

_The handmaiden nodded. "Yes, but keep it brief. She needs her rest."_

_Padmé offered her a slight smile before departing. Pausing in the doorway, she turned to look back. "Yané."_

_"Yes, Your Majesty?"_

_"Please keep this to yourself. The last thing Sabé needs right now is Palace gossip," she instructed. "Don't even say anything to the other handmaidens."_

_"Of course, Your Highness."_

_Padmé hurried into the bedroom to find Sabé quietly resting. She picked up a nearby chair and placed it at the head of the bed. Leaning over to brush a few stray locks of hair from her friend's face, Padmé continued to smile as the handmaiden reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," she breathed._

_"For what?" she asked, arching an eyebrow._

_"Everything," she muttered apologetically. "You had every right to dismiss me once you learned about my…condition."_

_Affectionately squeezing her hand, Padmé offered her a soft smile. "That wouldn't have made me a very good friend now, would it?"_

_Sabé slightly shrugged, turning her head away from her. "You could get yourself in trouble for standing up for me."_

_Padmé gently turned her friend's head towards her. "Remember what I told you when you accepted this position? There isn't anything I wouldn't do for those in_ _my charge…You risked your life for me several times during the crisis and this is the least I can do to repay you." _

_"You are far too kind to me, my friend." She responded with a slight frown. "That's why I am hesitant to ask any more of you."_

_"Out with it," Padmé ordered._

_Sabé blinked several times. "Obi-Wan…I know we haven't been able to reach him before, but I need him to know…I need him here…But that is too much to ask and you've already been more generous than I deserve."_

_"Nonsense. I will see to it immediately."_

_"I don't know how I can ever make this up to you, Your Highness."_

_Padmé shook her head, her smile growing as she stood. "You already have…"_

Both women were in tears. Without thought, they embraced as Sabé whispered, "I am so sorry I doubted you. Can you ever forgive me?"

The former Senator shook her head as she sniffled. "Just having your belief in me restored means everything."

They unconsciously shook when they heard the angry crashes of Obi-Wan and Anakin's lightsabers striking against one another. "We've got to stop them!" Sabé said, watching them despairingly.

She was about to run after the two former Jedi when Padmé grabbed her arm. Whirling around, she drew the Inquisitor close. "There is more …But you may hate me after I tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sabé asked urgently.

"I lied to you later that day."

"Lied to me?" She asked rhetorically. "What are you talking about?"

Padmé took a deep breath as she placed both of her hands on her friend's shoulders. "That day… I did find Obi-Wan."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Padmé answered repentantly. "You had already been through quite enough as it was."

"Hurt me?"

Her frown grew as she nodded. "It wasn't the Jedi Council that forbade me from putting you in contact with him." Padmé swallowed before continuing, "When I told Obi-Wan what happened… He said that he wanted nothing to do with you… That if the Council learned of what happened, he would be expelled and he wouldn't allow you to ruin that for him."

Sabé felt her heart race; with each beat more and more pain rose from within her chest. The deep feeling of loss and betrayal she had once felt returned as if her child had been taken from her all over again. Pain and grief were then instantly supplanted by pure rage as she pushed Padmé aside and stalked towards the two combatants. Guided by her wrath, she was no longer on the volcanic planet, but she was in another place at another time. Unconsciously, she withdrew her two blasters and took aim…

* * *

Vader ducked as Obi-Wan lunged forward in a desperate move to seize the advantage. Flipping his lightsaber in his hand, the Sith Lord angled himself to the left, taking the Jedi by surprise. Obi-Wan instinctively moved his saber from side to side, barely deflecting the relentless assault. Vader was about to charge towards him again, but Obi-Wan summoned the Force to push him against one of the platform's support beams. 

The Jedi Master turned about and hurried to his ship on the other end of the platform. Sensing his intention to escape, Vader shook off his brief disorientation and vaulted himself up and over his fleeing former Master, blocking his path. Obi-Wan reactivated his weapon and they immediately continued their assaults Each strike and slash were stronger than the previous as the two combatants moved perilously close to the edge of the cliff which was surrounded by a river of lava.

Using the Force to try to alleviate his fatigue, Obi-Wan channeled his strength in warding off the seemingly tireless Sith. He nearly sighed as he realized that Anakin… Vader had finally become the patient tactician, picking his moments to attack or withdraw. The Jedi Master knew that he could not ward him off for much longer and his usual assortment of tricks that had saved him in times past had only slowed the marauding Sith.

He had to completely immerse his focus into the Force in order to anticipate the location of his opponent's next attack. His concentration was fixated so much on Vader, he did not detect the slight tug at the corner of his awareness. The sudden surge of intense hatred was the only thing Obi-Wan realized before several blaster bolts, aimed at his head, flew towards him. He barely had time to deflect the incoming fire, which disrupted the defensive pattern he had been utilizing to offset Vader's powerful slashes, making him vulnerable to attack.

Vader did not miss the opportunity. Observing that Obi-Wan had opened his defenses, the Sith Lord summoned the Force to send him hurtling over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Padmé screamed as she ran towards her husband. "Don't kill him!"

Meanwhile Sabé, who was staring at the edge of the cliff, unconsciously lowered her weapons and she walked over to where the Jedi disappeared. She nearly recoiled in shock when she saw that he had saved himself by catching and holding onto a small ledge, dangling precariously above the lava bed. They locked eyes, but said nothing while they studied one another.

"You lied to me!" Sabé shrieked hysterically, breaking the silence. "I loved you, Obi-Wan!"

"I swear I told you the truth," the Jedi shot back. He was about to continue when Padmé's screams caused Obi-Wan to look up at both her and Vader.

"You must save him, Anakin! Only he can tell us where he has taken Luke!"

A sly, knowing grin filled Obi-Wan's face as he turned his eyes back to Sabé. "Whatever it's worth, Milady, I'm sorry."

Before she could say anything, the former Jedi Master released his grip, causing him to fall into the lava bed. As Padmé howled in denial, Sabé tried to reach for Obi-Wan's hand, but was too late. He disappeared the moment his body struck the liquid fire, killing him instantly. Streams of tears fell from Sabé's eyes as she continued to lie on the ground, unable to move.

Padmé swiftly turned to thrust her fists into her stoic husband's chest while he stared in disbelief at the place where the man he once called brother had fallen.

He almost felt pity for him.

Vader caught his wife's fists and flashed her lopsided grin. "Calm yourself, my love."

"Calm?" She roared. "How can I be calm when our only chance to find where Luke is hidden just burned to a cinder?" Padmé screamed.

Vader lovingly kissed both of her fists. "Kenobi was a fool and soon his failure shall be complete."

Wiping away a stray tear, Padmé's body slightly relaxed. "How so?"

"I have my ways, Milady. Besides, this was a contingency for which I was prepared." He then reached into his cloak to withdraw his comlink. Prior to activating it, he arrogantly smiled, whispering, "We shall have our answers soon enough."

"Captain Piett?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have the main cargo bay cleared and order the ship's best scanning crew to meet us upon our arrival."

"At once, my Lord." Piett answered. "Sir…"

Vader smiled. "The mission was a success, my friend. Your wife shall be joining us."

"That is indeed good news, my Lord. I will prepare for your arrival. Piett out."

Giving a curt nod towards Padmé, they both helped Sabé to her feet. The couple looked at each other in concern when she did not even acknowledge them. Vader placed his hand on her forehead and momentarily reached into the Force to determine her condition. "She's in shock," he concluded. "We need to get her back to the ship."

Padmé nodded. "I will stay with her while you find out what you need to find our baby."

"As you wish," he answered with a half-bow.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are appreciated!_


	12. The Winding Path

_Thanks again to everybody who is reading. Here's another chapter to keep you busy. Hope you all enjoy!  
_

**Emerald Green Queen: **Glad you enjoyed the update for the most part. As for Obi-Wan, don't worry, he will find a way to speak his mind. Thanks again for pointing out my grammar faux paus. I truly appreciate it. Happy to know too that you like the flashbacks. They are a lot of fun for me to write since I can go back and pull from whatever time period I need from, giving me a wide berth to select. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy!

**Sweet Christabel:** Thanks!

**Jokerisdaking: ** Thanks so much. I know things are confusing, but I promise clarity is not far around the corner. And yes, Padme does seem abit darker. She's waited for her son for 9 years and I think her patience has finally run out. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

_Sabé spun her head around in confusion while the klaxons' screams resonated throughout her office. Several of her handmaidens stormed inside, each one wielding blasters, prompting her to stand._

_"What's happened?"_

_Elermaé broke away from the group and grabbed her arm. "You must come with us, Milady."_

_"Not until you tell me what is going on!"_

_"The Jedi!" screamed another young handmaiden. "There are several renegades that have broken into the embassy and have barricaded themselves in the west wing."_

_Contorting her face angrily, Sabé jerked her arm from Elermaé to reach under her desk. She withdrew two silver cased blasters, then before any of her attendants realized, Sabé stormed out the other exit. _

_Rage._

_It was the only emotion she felt as she hurried towards the western portion of the embassy. When she found those mutinous sorcerers, she would make them pay for seeking refuge in this place. A few moments later, Sabé approached the temporary guard outpost._

_"What is the situation, Captain?"_

_"Milady, three Jedi have sealed themselves within the central conference room and have repelled every attempt we've made to capture them."_

_Sabé raised her eyebrows. "That's not surprising." She paused momentarily to consider her options. "Have you contacted Lord Vader?"_

_"I took the liberty, Madam Ambassador. He indicated that we do nothing until his arrival."_

_Sabé nodded subtly, unable to remove her eyes from the closed door. "I'm going in there."_

_"Milady, you can't!"_

_Before the Naboo security guard could react, Sabé had already ambled to the door and punched in her code clearance. Taking a deep breath before pressing the last button, she readied her blaster and entered the conference room. Instead of seeing the familiar area, she found herself in the midst of the golden sand dunes of Tatooine. Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, Sabé gazed at the desolation, but winced as the glare of the twin suns reflecting off the silver plated Royal Cruiser._

_"How can this be? This is the past," she said to herself. _

_"In this place, time is meaningless," answered a familiar voice._

_Sabé spun around and stood stunned as she saw the source of the voice. "Obi-Wan," she muttered. "How? You're…"_

_"Dead," he finished for her. She dipped her head while he walked before her. "Think of it as an intermediary between life and death."_

_"Why did you lie to me?"_

_Obi-Wan simply smiled at her. "That is in the past and should not concern you now. There are far more pressing issues."_

_"How could that not concern me? Everyday I wake up to that loss." _

_"I told you on Alderaan," he said, his expression hardening, "that there would be dire consequences if you continued down this path. Now, I fear all might be lost."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "A time is coming where you will have to make a choice about where your true loyalties rest. He moved closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "The fate of the galaxy may very well depend upon you, Sabé."_

_"I don't understand. What is going to happen?" Her query was only met with silence as the image of both Obi-Wan and the desert became fainter. Obi-Wan! Please, help me!"_

"…Please, help me," Sabé muttered, tossing fretfully about on the medi-bed. Her eyes snapped open at the same time she bolted upright. She darted her eyes from side to side, unsure of where she was.

"Shhh…Everything is alright," Padmé softly said as she gently guided her to lie back down.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the _Executor's _sickbay. You've been unconscious for nearly twelve hours," Padmé responded. "The medi-droids said though that you would be fine."

"Where are Thomas and Sienna? Are they alright?"

Padmé's smile grew. "They're fine and quite anxious to see you. In fact, they are both in the waiting area now if you are up to see them?"

Giving her a quick nod, Padmé left the room briefly. Sabé looked about the sterile white room that was vacant of any other patients. She surmised that Padmé and Vader…Anakin…had probably emptied it out to give her some privacy. Still, she found herself in a cloudy state. The events that occurred on Mustafar felt more like a dream than real. Sabé felt disconnected from the fact that Obi-Wan was dead and it was partially because of her. Perhaps she was still in shock? However, her ruminations were broken when she heard the sweetest sound in the universe call out to her.

"Mommy!"

Sabé's smiled happily as she moved to the edge of her bed in order to embrace her child. "Sienna, my darling."

"I've missed you, Mommy. Are you feeling better now?"

Tears of joy fell from her face. "Yes, honey. Now that you're here, I'm going to be just fine."

"Good," Sienna said, snuggling into her chest.

"Have you been a good girl while Mommy's been sleeping?"

Sienna nodded dramatically. "Leia and I have been playing together and staying in our room like we were told."

Sabé looked up to see Padmé who was standing behind Leia, smiling at them. "She's been no trouble at all. It has been such a joy to have her with us." Sabé beamed as she turned her attention to Padmé's daughter. "It is good to see you again, young one."

"You as well, Milady," she answered, slightly curtseying. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything when you and Sienna came to visit me and Uncle Bail."

"It's quite alright, dear. I understand your reasons." Sabé was about to ask her another question when she saw Thomas standing quietly at the doorway. She laughed quietly. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to give your wife a hug?"

Captain Piett slightly snorted and shook his head. "Feisty as ever, my love."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Of course not," he replied, walking over quickly to hold her.

Meanwhile, Padmé turned to Leia. "Let's go check on your father. Hopefully he'll have some good news for us."

Leia cracked a tiny smile. "Sure."

* * *

The journey from sickbay to the main docking hangar seemed to pass almost instantly since Leia was too engrossed watching the activity. Between the large windows that opened up to the heavens, stormtroopers marching and various officers bowing respectfully to both her mother and her, the only thing that snapped her out of her fascinated state was the sight of her father. It took her complete self control not to run and jump into his arms. She knew better than that but guessed he wouldn't be truly angry if she did it. Still, she learned from both her mother and Uncle Bail how a princess such as she should behave in public. 

Calmly walking up to her father, she curtsied daintily. Anakin's lopsided smile filled his face as he respectfully half-bowed in her direction. "Greetings, My Lady…My Ladies," he corrected when he looked up at Padmé.

A faint smile crossed her face as she nodded in acknowledgement. Her attention immediately shifted to the scores of technicians buzzing about Obi-Wan's small ship. "What have you found out?"

"As I predicted, Obi-Wan erased and locked the navicomputer, hiding his point of origin," Anakin reported with a pained expression.

"Tell me that this was not what you were hoping for?" Padmé anxiously asked.

He shook his head. "It would have made things easier, but I expected him to do as much. We've already determined that his hyperdrive had been operating for fourteen hours straight so we can use our current position to map the area within that time span."

Padmé's frown slightly lifted. "Still, this is a fairly heavily populated section of the galaxy. There are literally hundreds of inhabitable systems where he could have come from."

"True," Anakin answered with a grin. Before he finished his thought, a young lieutenant cautiously approached them.

"Excuse me for interrupting, my Lord, Milady, but I think you will be interested in the radiation analysis of the hull."

Vader nodded as he promptly took the proffered datapad. After darting his eyes through the information, he quickly pressed several buttons before he let loose a loud laugh. "Smart, Master, but not smart enough."

"What is it?" Padmé demanded to know.

"Obi-Wan apparently had his hull reinforced with a nickel-like alloy, which he believed would hide the radiation signature of the system's sun where he's resided. But what he didn't consider was that there's one type of radiation signature that will actually be augmented by this plating."

She grimaced. "In Basic please, Anakin."

"Iota radiation is solely generated by twin suns and the only system within range is…"

"…Tatooine," Padmé whispered. "You don't think…"

Anakin nodded. "Luke's been right under our noses in the one place Obi-Wan knew I wouldn't look." He hurriedly withdrew his comlink. "Bridge."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Set course for the Tatooine sector. Best possible speed."

"With pleasure, my Lord."

Anakin and Padmé traded smiles of relief before she turned her attention towards Leia. "We're going to get your brother, Sweetheart. Isn't that wonderful?"

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mother. Really, truly wonderful."

Ignoring her sarcasm, Padmé looked back at her husband. "I cannot wait to hold my boy after all these years." Anakin smiled as he wrapped her in his arms. "It's finally coming together for us."

"It will be a day to remember," Anakin interjected. "It has seen the end of Kenobi and soon we shall have our entire family back together."

* * *

Sabé sat quietly in her bed as she watched Thomas rock listlessly on the edge. Sienna had fallen asleep on her other side so it was time to finally get some answers. 

"Why didn't you tell me about Vader…or Padmé for that matter? You knew what was happening and yet you said nothing."

Thomas let go a deep huff. "I'm sorry, my love, but I couldn't. Lord Vader swore me to secrecy until the right time."

"Can you please tell me just what's going on?"

"For the past eighteen months, we've been aware of a growing movement within the Imperial military which has vocally expressed their dissatisfaction with the Emperor and his policies. We have been meeting clandestinely with these commanders to ascertain how far it had spread."

"And?"

Piett grinned. "Nearly three quarters of the officers in both the army and navy are willing to follow Lord Vader if he should try to usurp Palpatine. But that isn't the truly amazing thing."

"What is?" Sabé asked, both eyebrows were now raised.

"Six months ago, the leader of the Rebel Alliance, a former Republic Senator named Mon Mothma made contact with Lord Vader to open talks."

"Talks for what?"

"To end nearly a decade of hostility by committing troops and equipment to Lord Vader's removal of the Emperor," Thomas excitedly responded.

Sabé contorted her face. "I doubt the Alliance would simply trade one Emperor for another."

He shook his head. "Once Palpatine is deposed, Lord Vader has promised to return power back to the Senate."

"That's…Incredible," she muttered. "Still, I can't imagine Vader gaining all that power and then letting it go. I find it difficult to believe."

"He wants to live in peace with his family," Piett said in his defense. "Surely you can believe that?"

Sabé huffed as her smile grew. "Of course." She was about to say more when she felt the ship lurch forward. Looking curiously at Thomas, he quickly withdrew his comlink.

"Bridge?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why are we breaking orbit?"

"Lord Vader has ordered us to the Tatooine sector."

Thomas shot a quick look over at Sabé before responding, "Understood. I shall be up there shortly." He flashed a quick smile as he stood up. "I will take my leave for now. I'll have my yeoman come down and show you to our quarters when you are ready to leave."

"That would nice," Sabé answered with an impish grin.

Thomas nodded as he moved towards the exit. He paused in the doorway and turned to look at her. "Do you want to talk about what happened on the planet?"

Her mirth dissolved and she noticeably tensed. "Not right now. But I promise once this is over I will tell you everything."

Piett trembled slightly before steadying himself. "I shall look forward to that discussion."

Sabé sighed as she reclined back into her bed. How could she ever bring herself to tell him? Even she was not ready to examine the actions that had led her to this point. Hopefully with a little time and distance from this madness she would finally tell him everything she's kept locked in her heart for far too long.

* * *

Hours later as she headed to the main hangar, Sabé was consumed with her husband's revelations. Could Obi-Wan have been wrong about Anakin? What would happen if the Republic returned from the dead? Would she have a place in the new government? She chuckled to herself, realizing that once this was over, she would finally get her wish. No more sacrificing her personal life to duty. She would take Sienna home to Naboo and raise her with Thomas. Perhaps Padmé and Anakin would also choose to retire there as well and they could raise their children together in peace. 

It would be perfect.

Reaching the main docking bay, Sabé noticed that while Anakin and Padmé were busy preparing their shuttle, Leia was standing several paces away by herself. She walked over to the lonely-looking girl.

"Hello, young one."

Leia seemed momentarily startled before she bowed respectfully. "Good morning, Milady. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. And you?" She simply shrugged in response, prompting Sabé to ask, "Aren't you excited about meeting your brother finally?"

"It's all my Mother ever talks about," Leia answered flatly, without looking at her. "But I guess as long as she's happy, it's a good thing."

Sabé gazed at her intently, unsure what to make of the child's strange behavior. Before she could question her further, Padmé joined them. "Glad to see that you made it out of bed, Your Honor."

"You didn't think I was going to lie around while you and your husband go off on your own." Her face furrowed as she continued, "Are you sure it is wise not taking down a contingent of troops, just in case?"

Padmé shook her head. "Anakin is certain that Luke is staying at the farm where his mother once lived. If so, we don't want to scare them to death. And if not, it is a good place to start our search."

"Count me in," Sabé volunteered.

Padmé smiled, placing her hand on Sabé's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The landscape of Tatooine was exactly as she remembered. Apparently time was irrelevant to the desert. Aside from Padmé and Anakin, only she and their astromech Artoo-Deetoo accompanied them on the shuttle. It took only several minutes before they landed near a dingy white homestead that sat out in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

Sabé pulled up her hood as she exited the ship in effort to block some of the sand. The wind was picking up and she could hardly see in front of her. Yet, her danger sense heightened when she witnessed Anakin remove and activate his lightsaber. Withdrawing her blasters, Sabé ran to join them, but stopped short when she saw a rather weather-beaten man standing several yards ahead of the homestead with his blaster rifle pointed dangerously at the former Jedi,

Instinctively, Padmé stood between the two men, holding her arms out, "Anakin…Owen…Put your weapons down."

Owen gritted his teeth as he complied. "What kind of trickery is this, Vader? Padmé Amidala died years ago."

Padmé smiled nervously at Lars as she reached over to gently force his rifle down further. "Owen…I'm afraid that Obi-Wan told you many things that weren't true." She looked back at her husband and with a subtle nod he extinguished his weapon. "Will you at least hear what we have to say?"

"Why should I want to listen to the Emperor's lapdogs?" he responded scowling. "No matter what pretty face you might put on," Owen said as he motioned at Sabé.

"I swear that we come in peace," Anakin offered.

Shaking his head, Owen retorted, "Shmi would be very proud of your accomplishments now, wouldn't she, Vader?"

The fire behind Anakin's eyes grew while his hands clenched tightly at his sides. Yet, he did or said nothing when he saw the prematurely aged Beru run out from the homestead. "Owen Lars you put that thing away now." She then turned to look at Padmè. "Please come inside and I promise we will listen."

* * *

Sabé sat at the head of the small table. On her left sat Owen and Beru while Padmé sat opposite them with her husband standing ominously behind her, his arms crossed snugly against his chest. Throughout her many years as the Grand Inquisitor, she had never before mediated such a tension filled situation. She felt awkward as she felt like an outsider to a family who was divided by too much to ever return to the way things once were. 

Beru was the first to make conversation. "I can't begin to say how happy I am that you both are alive and well. From what Master Kenobi told us…"

"Beru!" Owen scolded. "You needn't bother with small talk. We both know why they're here."

Ignoring his coarseness, Padmé offered Beru a reassuring smile. "Much has happened and I'm sorry that you were lied to, but it was necessary to protect the truth."

"Truth? What truth?" Owen scornfully remarked. "All I know was that you died giving birth to Luke," he said pointing at Padmé. "And you," turning his focus at Anakin, "apparently lost your mind and slaughtered your people. Can you honestly sit there and convince us to ever trust you?"

"You are quite right, Mister Lars. We don't expect for you to immediately trust us," Padmé responded. "However, Obi-Wan did not know that I lived because I went into hiding on Alderaan so I could raise our daughter Leia."

Both Beru and Owen turned towards each other apparently stunned at this revelation. "You already had another child?" Owen gasped.

Padmé shook her head, but smiled as she corrected him. "No, Luke and Leia were twins." Both she and Beru shared a smile before she continued, "But I digress. Since Obi-Wan believed me to be dead and Anakin to be…indisposed, he brought Luke to his only remaining family. He didn't know what truly happened and until only a few days ago, we didn't know where he had disappeared to with our son."

Silence filled the air as the two couples studied each other expectantly. Finally, Padmé urgently reached for Beru's hand, pulling it towards her. "Please, Beru….Tell me about my boy…Tell me what he's like...I want to know everything."

Beru trembled since she was unused to witnessing such displays of emotion. Steadying herself, she answered, "Well, Luke is a bright and inquisitive young boy with beautiful blue eyes and a mop of blond hair," she paused and looked up at Anakin. "Much like his father." Padmé turned to exchange smiles with her husband before refocusing her attention on Beru. "He does well in all of his schoolwork, but his teachers despair because of his tendencies to daydream."

"Sounds familiar," Anakin added, unable to hold back his lopsided grin.

Padmé's large smile fell. "Has he…Has he ever asked about me? About us?"

Beru shot a quick glance at Owen who was noticeably aloof. "Luke knows that we are his Aunt and Uncle and of course he has asked about you both." She hesitated before adding," But since we were going on the fact that you both were gone, he believes you to be dead."

"I want to see him," Padmé muttered as tears fell down her face. "Is he here?"

The Lars' gave one another a solemn look before Owen placed his hand atop of his wife's. "He is, but I don't think it is wise to tell him who you are."

"Why not?" Anakin demanded. "He is our son and deserves to be told the truth. Especially if he is to return with us."

Shocked silence permeated the room. Sabé tried not to fidget as the tensions began to escalate with Anakin's statement.

"What?" Owen asked in sheer amazement.

Placing his hand on his wife' shoulder, Anakin answered, "It is our intention to reunite our whole family as soon as possible. I know that you both have sacrificed much during these past several years while raising Luke and we would be more than happy to compensate you."

"No!" Beru answered.

"What do you mean by no, Beru?" Padmé asked, angrily frowning.

"Despite the fact that you both are alive and are Luke's biological parents, we are his legal guardians and such a thing cannot be undone easily," Beru worriedly stated..

"Don't you know who I am?" Anakin angrily spat. "I am second only to the Emperor. I am the law and no Outer Rim nonsense is going to stop us from reclaiming what is rightfully ours. I will see…" Anakin paused in mid sentence as both his and Padmé's attentions became fixed upon the small blond haired boy who stood nervously, but silently at the top of the kitchen stairs.

Beru looked to see Luke staring curiously at the two strangers. "I thought I told you to stay in your room until we came to get you?"

The boy quickly ran to his aunt's side, lovingly embracing her. "I'm sorry Aunt Beru. I just got curious when I heard all the different voices."

"He looks just like you did, Ani." Padmé muttered as she stared at their son in complete wonderment. "He's…perfect."

Luke released a bashful smile as he leaned against his aunt. Padmé tried to reach for him, but Beru protectively wrapped her arm around Luke, pressing him closer. Tears raced down Padmé's cheeks as she demanded, "Give him back, Beru! You have no right to keep what was stolen from me!"

Noticing her nephew was becoming frightened, Beru leaned down and whispered, "Luke, please, go back to your room."

He obeyed, but paused to stare at the crying woman and then over at the tall man whom he exchanged grins with and also felt a strange, but strong affinity for. Although he was afraid, Luke had to fight a curious urge to run and jump into his arms. For the moment though, he would listen to his Aunt, but he needed to know who they were and soon.

Sabé, who had remained silent throughout the debate, reached over to rub Padmé's shoulder in order to comfort her. "Calm yourself, my sister. Getting upset will not solve anything."

Padmé abruptly stood and pointed at Beru. "I have suffered long enough! I want Luke back now!"

Turning completely pale, Beru remained dumbfounded, prompting Owen to come to her defense. "I believe I have heard enough. I don't care who you both are. We are Luke's legal guardians and while we cannot provide him with luxuries, he is loved and well taken care of. And I'll be damned if I will allow you to take him on some damned, foolish idealistic crusade, like the one that turned Shmi's precious Anakin into a homicidal madman." He reached for his blaster and added, "I suggest you all leave before something unpleasant happens."

Both Padmé and Anakin grew silent. Sabé looked over to see that Anakin's hands were trembling while clenched restlessly at his sides. After several chilling moments, Padmé turned to her. "Please go and start the ship's engines. We are obviously finished…for now."

Unsure she should leave, Sabé remained where she was until Anakin moved to her side. "Please do as she asks. We will join you as soon as we pay our respects to my mother."

Unwilling to further escalate the already enormous hostility present in the room, Sabé quietly left the homestead. Throughout the walk back to the ship, she was troubled over the whole situation. While she wanted her friends to have their son back, the boy obviously loved his family here. How terrible, not to mention, traumatic it would be to uproot young Luke and then expect him to live with people who were virtual strangers...

Once she reached the shuttle, Sabé was greeted by the anxiously waiting Artoo. She patted the small astromech on its domed head as she ordered, "Please initiate the start up cycle and inform me when we are ready for take off."

The droid whistled merrily as he hurried off to carry out her orders. Meanwhile, Sabé sank herself into the co-pilot's chair, continuing to turn over the events from a few minutes prior in her head. Perhaps in time the boy would learn about his parents, but for the moment, there were far more pressing concerns for them all to attend to. It wouldn't be much longer before Palpatine learned of Padmé's reemergence, as well as Anakin's plans. If they didn't act quickly, they all could be killed.

Becoming worried that her companions had not yet arrived, she turned to look out of the shuttle's cockpit window. Gasping in horror, she cried out to the astromech, "Come, Artoo! The homestead is on fire!"

_TBC-Reviews, thoughs and comments welcomed!_


	13. The Board is Set

_Many thanks to all of you who are reading or reviewing. I truly appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy this next installment!_

**Sexyredhead: **Glad to know you are enjoying. I have to admit I enjoy writing the evil clifee's. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Happy to hear you like the interactions. Since the character's ages are so different from canon, had to use a lot of imagination to fill in the gaps. Oh ye of little faith about Anakin's intentions although I'm sure we will learn soon what he truly wants. And yes Piett is being a bit naive but Anakin has not given him reason to be any other way. The relationship between Sabe and Padme remains strong and is the solid bedrock of the story. It is probably the one thing that Sabe is sure of. As for Padme herself and Anakin's influence on her, you've picked upon an interesting point, to which I can only respond for now to keep reading to see what is truly going through her mind. Definitely an interesting point. Glad you liked the Owen/Anakin face off. I would imagine had that actually taken place it wouldn't have been too pleasant. Hopefully I still have a few surprises left for you ;). Thanks for reading!

**Sweet Christabel: **grins Glad you like the suspense. More coming soon! Thanks for reading!**  
**

** Anon: **Thanks so much. Hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

Without conscious thought, Sabé returned to the homestead. Her heart raced while the fears of what she would discover ran rampant through her mind. Sabé wanted to kick herself for leaving the two feuding couples alone. And now she may be too late. Coming down the main staircase, she saw the eating area was in complete disarray, the table and chairs were tossed about. 

Sabé gasped when she observed that a small fire was raging in the corner and upon closer inspection two bodies were at the center. On the floor, next the fire laid Owen's long rifle along with a tattered piece of Beru's cloak. Sabé then darted her eyes about to discern her friend's fate when she heard Padmé scream:

"Come here, Luke!"

Her shout was followed by the loud sobs of a child. Quickly, Sabé moved into the homestead and found what appeared to be Luke's room. Both Anakin and Padmé were on their knees trying to coax him out from under his bed. Meanwhile, he wailed inconsolably for his Aunt and Uncle.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sabé sharply insisted.

Anakin shot her a menacing glare before returning his attention to the bed. "We're trying."

"Can't you use your powers or something?"

Anakin sighed. "Luke already has strong resistance to any Force persuasion."

Noticing that Padmé appeared too frenzied to sooth her weeping child, Sabé pushed past them both, quickly settling on her knees. "Allow me."

Anakin backed away, although Padmé remained entrenched where she sat. Adjusting to the darkness of the room, which was rapidly filling with smoke, Sabé smiled at Luke while she calmed herself. "Hello, young Luke. My name is Sabé. How old are you?" He glared at her suspiciously before he held up nine fingers. "Wow, you're getting to be pretty old." She flicked her fingers at him several times and grimaced. "I don't have enough fingers to show you how old I am, but I am definitely much older than you."

Luke giggled despite his tears. "You don't look that old."

Sabé grinned. "You are too kind, sir." Sensing that the Skywalkers' anxieties were growing as the smoke became thicker, Sabé said, "You know…I have a little daughter that would love to meet you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she answered quickly. "In fact she's on our starship right now."

"You came in a starship?" Luke asked, completely astonished and impressed.

Sabé nodded. "We all did." She paused briefly. "Luke, I know you are scared and lots of strange things are happening, but we need to get out of here or else this smoke is going to hurt all of us."

At that same moment, he was attacked by a long coughing fit, which caused Padmé to gasp in terror. Sabé turned her head to offer her a reassuring smile before refocusing on Luke. "Come with me, Luke. We aren't leaving without you."

Inching himself timidly towards her, Luke remained unsure about leaving his hiding spot. Another bout of choking though quickly convinced him that the woman's arms were a better refuge. With one move, Luke launched himself at Sabé, smothering his face into her shoulder. When she stood to leave, the child clasped tightly to her body,Sabé observed a strange glare radiating from Padmé. She was about to question her when Anakin grabbed them both. "We have to get out of here now!"

Both women followed closely while he cut through the fallen support beams with his lightsaber to clear their path. Anakin then summoned the Force to push aside the remaining burning objects allowing them to dash out to the courtyard and into the ship. Within seconds, the shuttle lurched upward into the smoke filled sky. Sabé, who had been clutching Luke since their escape, looked down to see him sound asleep with his face stained with tears. While wiping them gently away, she looked up to see Padmé once again glaring at her.

"Something disturbing you?" Sabé whispered.

As if coming out of a daze, Padmé blinked several times. "I'm sorry. I was just…lost in thought." Her attention suddenly shifted towards the sleeping boy. "Can I?" she tentatively asked, holding out her arms."

Sabé offered her a smile. "Of course. He is your son."

Padmé stood and Sabé handed Luke over to her, instantaneously brightening her features. She nestled the boy tightly as she returned to her seat, humming an old lullaby. "Thank you, my friend. Thank you for helping retrieve our boy. We will be forever in your debt."

Still concerned, Sabé asked, "What happened in the homestead?"

Padmé pressed her lips together. "I don't want to wake him up. Talk to Anakin about it if you wish," she suggested, never taking her eyes off of Luke."

Sabé nodded and walked into the cockpit, which was dark except for the control lights. Anakin was slouched in the pilot's chair and was staring out the window. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all," he responded without looking at her. "How are Padmé and Luke doing?"

"They're fine," Sabé answered with a hint of a smile. "Luke fell asleep and Padmé is taking care of him."

"Good," Anakin answered. "They've been separated for far too long."

"Don't you want to be with them?" She curiously asked.

He shook his head. "We will have time for our reunion later. For the moment, I sense that Padmé needed to be with Luke on her own.'

"I think I understand," Sabé answered, taking the co-pilot's chair. Taking a deep breath, she inquired, "What happened back at the Lars' home?"

Anakin sighed deeply as he turned to look at her. "A terrible accident."

"Accident?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Padmé and I were about to head upstairs when she made one more plea to Owen who didn't take too kindly to it. He pointed his blaster at her and I instinctually used the Force to pry it away from him." His features darkened before he continued. "But something happened and it went off and…they both were hit."

"Is that what started the fire?"

Anakin nodded. "I tried to save them, but their wounds were too severe. Then Padmé panicked when she couldn't find Luke." He looked her squarely in the eye to add, "While we didn't agree on anything, I know my mother loved Owen like a son and I did not wish any harm on either him or his wife."

"Despite them not wanting to give up Luke?" Sabé questioned with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged and looked away. "I've seen and done many terrible things since my days as a Jedi. Still, I do know good people when I encounter them and what happened to Owen and his wife was a tragedy." Anakin turned back to look at Sabé, a hint of a smile crossed his features. "But life always presses forward, doesn't it?"

She sat motionless, trying to read any hint of deception in either his face or in his voice. Though none existed, but Sabé couldn't suppress her instinct that Anakin was lying. Still, his regret did seem to be genuine and his brooding mood did fit. A sigh escaped her lips as she concluded that the more she tried to understand Anakin, the less she actually knew. Perhaps that was the way he wanted things. The misfortunate events seemed too convenient to be mere chance, but for the time being, she would let it rest. Anakin was right. There were far greater concerns at the moment to be worried about.

* * *

Lord Vader's shuttle arrived several minutes later in the _Executor's _main docking bayBoth Anakin and Sabé stood protectively next to Padmé who was carrying the still sleeping Luke in her arms. The group was about to make their way to the Skywalkers' quarters when Anakin was nearly tackled by his weeping daughter. 

"What's wrong, Princess?" He worriedly asked, scooping her up into his arms.

Wiping furiously at her tears, Leia answered, "Uncle Bail…Aunt Breha…They're dead."

"What?" He asked, looking about angrily as he continued, "Who told you this?"

Still sobbing, Leia answered, "You and Mother got a message over the holoviewer. Since I knew how to save messages, I told Threepio to let me take it."

"I see," Anakin muttered, knowing he would have to have a…discussion with his protocol droid later. He then looked over to see both Padmé and Sabé standing in shock. Padmé though was the first to break her silence. "I think it is safe to say that Palpatine knows about our plans."

"How can you be so sure that it was him?" Sabé interjected.

He sighed deeply. "Who else could it have been, Your Honor?" Sabé remained silent while she focused her attention towards the ground. Meanwhile, Anakin said to Padmé, "This turn of events is unfortunate."

"Quite so," Padmé dryly stated. "It could cause the Rebels to withdraw their support."

"I thought Senator Mothma was their leader?" Sabé questioned.

Anakin snidely grinned. "She is part of their leadership, but Organa was their center. However, this could work to our advantage."

Husband and wife stared at one another for a brief moment before a sly smiled eclipsed her face. "I think I understand."

"Let's get the twins back to our quarters," Anakin said with a growing grin. "Then we shall see to our preparations."

After Sabé had departed for her quarters leaving the Skywalker family alone, Leia stared at the sleeping boy in his mother's arms. Padmé caught her gaze and flashed a smile when Leia asked, "Is that him?"

"Yes, dear, but he's worn out from the trip."

Leia forced a smile as she reached out from her father's arms to touch Luke on his head.

Padmé and Anakin grinned at one another as they realized that they were all together for the first time in years. Only one more obstacle remained in their way of living with one another in peace.

* * *

Sitting by her sleeping son, Padmé studied him, imagining the things they would finally be able to do together. She had waited years for this moment that she didn't want to waste another second. Yet she knew that her boy had been through much in the past few hours and she didn't want to begin their relationship on the wrong foot. Padmé's attention was so fixated on Luke that she was startled by Leia's entrance. 

"How's he doing?"

Padmé sighed and whispered. "He's still asleep. I wish he would wake up."

Leia turned from her mother to the sleeping boy. His hair and especially his eyes were the same as her father's; but, his face resembled that of her mother. Like Leia herself, Luke was the perfect blending of their parents. Perhaps in time they would get along and by then her mother would not pay as much attention to him. After all, for years it had only been the two of them with occasional visits from her father so Leia couldn't fathom why this boy held her mother's fascination so greatly.

"I'm sure he will soon, unless he's sick or something."

Padmé gave her a hard stare while her face contorted with worry. "He seemed well earlier. Perhaps I will take him to sickbay once he wakes. He has been living out in the desert for years."

"Can we go for a walk around the ship, Mommy?" Leia anxiously asked. "He could sleep the rest of the day and I'm bored."

"Why don't you go find your Father? I don't want to leave Luke alone. He would be terrified to wake up alone and in a strange place."

Leia huffed. "Fine," she said as she stormed off. Padmé, who was oblivious to her daughter's frustration, returned her gaze towards Luke only to find that the boy was awake and quietly staring at her.

"Hello there," she softly said.

Luke blinked, then wearily rubbed his eyes. "Hi."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Where am I? What happened to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?"

Padmé sighed, unsure of how to respond. She knew if she told him the truth that it would be even longer before they could get to know one another. Luke appeared to be the compassionate sort and for him to learn of their deaths at this moment would tear him apart. So as any good politician would do, she bent the truth.

"They are back on Tatooine," she finally responded.

"Where am I?" he quickly asked.

"You are onboard our ship."

Tilting his head slightly, he queried, "Why am I here?"

Padmé offered him a smile of comfort. "Did your Aunt and Uncle ever tell you about your parents?

Luke hesitatively nodded. "They told me that my father was a navigator on a spice trader and his ship was destroyed during the Clone Wars."

"And your mother?"

"They said they only met her once and that she was very beautiful and kind. She died while having me," he said, his frown growing.

Padmé knew that it was now or never. There would be no easy way to broach the subject. "Luke…I am your mother." Luke's blue eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as she added, "And the man who was with me …he is your Father."

"But they told me my parents died. Why would Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen lie?" He asked, tears building in his eyes.

Padmé shook her head and moved over to sit at the edge of his bunk. "No honey, they didn't lie to you," she assured him. "They just didn't know what really happened to us."

Luke looked at her, unsure of what to believe. While he had always trusted his guardians, deep within himself he knew that they had harbored some secret about his past. This feeling was confirmed every time he brought up the subject, since either Aunt Beru would cry or Uncle Owen would get angry. And then there was the feeling of familiarity he had experienced earlier. While he did find this woman to be both caring and beautiful, he couldn't help but feel strongly bonded to the man. They had the same eyes, the same hair. Luke turned to the woman to study her features. In that moment he saw his own face in hers and he felt a sense of warmth from her that he never before experienced. Somehow he knew that she was telling him the truth.

"Then how did I end up with my Aunt and Uncle? Why wasn't I with you…or my Father?"

"That is a very long story," Padmé said with a tiny laugh. "But believe me when I tell you that we have been searching for you since your birth."

"You…lost me?" Luke incredulously asked.

She shook her head. "You were stolen from us, baby."

Luke once again fell silent as he considered her words. As before, they felt right and the more he listened to her soothing voice, the more peaceful he felt. "So that's why Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen are back on Tatooine…they gave me back to you?"

Tears of joy started to stream down Padmé's face as she smiled. "Yes, Luke. You are back where you belong."

His heart now thundering within his chest, Luke sat up and gave her a crushing hug. "Mother!"

"Oh, my boy," she muttered, continuing to sob. "How I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Mother," he answered, slightly withdrawing to look at her. "And my Father as well. When can I see him?"

"Soon, baby soon. For now, let's just enjoy it being just the two of us."

Luke smiled. "Anything for you, Mother."

* * *

Lord Vader anxiously paced about the holoviewer in his private study. It had been nearly seven hours since he sent the request signal to speak the Alliance leaders, but they had yet to reply. He was becoming increasingly concerned that the Organas' deaths may have broken their resolve. Lost in his brooding, he didn't sense Leia creep into the room to watch him until he felt a sudden surge in her emotions. 

"Something troubles you, Princess." He observed, turning around to face her.

Leia forced a half smile before her frown returned. "Mommy hasn't said much of anything to me since you brought Luke back."

Anakin softly smiled and knelt to embrace her. "Don't let that disturb you, little angel. She's been through a lot so we need to be extra patient with her until everything settles down."

"She's ignoring you too, Daddy."

He chuckled at her rapier insight. She was indeed too much like him and he didn't know if that was good or not. Smiling in reassurance, Anakin answered, "Sometimes the people we love do things that aren't supposed to hurt us, but they do. It doesn't mean that we will love them any less, rather we have to be strong for them until they realize their faults."

Leia's face scrunched while she considered his insight. She then looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you, Daddy. It would break my heart to know that I made you sad."

"Somehow I don't think that will ever happen, love." He muttered, squeezing her affectionately.

As she withdrew to look him in the face, Leia cocked her head to one side. "Something else is bothering you."

Anakin nodded. "I fear that our plans may have been in vain now that your Uncle and Aunt are…gone."

"I miss them," she mournfully whispered.

"I know you do," he said with a sad smile. "As soon as everything is finished, we will all go back to Alderaan to honor their memories."

Before Leia could respond, the holoviewer came to life. A ghostly blue image furiously flickered as it attempted to clear. Anakin flashed a quick grin at his daughter. "We shall continue our talk later. Please go check on your Mother and Brother."

She quickly kissed his cheek as he placed her on her feet. She was gone by the time the miniaturized images of Mon Mothma and General Rieekan appeared before him.

"Master Skywalker. Our apologies for the delay in response but we were in a quadrant of space where we couldn't send a secure broadcast."

"I understand, Senator." Anakin answered, folding his arms securely. "What is your status?"

"We have amassed three troop divisions and thirty bulk cruisers to assist your fleet," General Rieekan replied.

"What is your fleet's current position?"

"Two point five parsecs from Dantooine."

Anakin rubbed his chin and quickly thought. "How long would it take for you to mobilize them?"

Rieekan grinned. "Give us the word, sir and we could be ready within one standard day."

"Begin your preparations. We will commence our attack on Coruscant in twenty seven hours."

Mon Mothma turned her worried expression from the General back to Anakin. "But Master Skywalker, you have yet to tell us your final tally of supporters that you have brought into our cause."

Anakin smirked. "I am the commander of the Empire's forces, Senator. They will follow wherever I lead."

"Yes that it is all well and good, but we need to know whether this battle can be won."

"Let's just say, Senator that the Emperor will find himself badly outnumbered," Anakin boasted. "And those that dare to oppose us will be crushed as well."

She sighed and shrugged in defeat. "Very well. We shall see you on Coruscant tomorrow, Force willing."

Anakin wryly grinned. "Yes, may the Force be with us all."

They nodded in unison as their images disappeared. Meanwhile, Padmé who was standing silent in the shadows looked in anticipation at her husband. "Is everything ready?"

He curtly nodded. "All is going according to plan. The attack is set."

Padmé calmly walked to his side and he then wrapped her in his arms. "We are just about to gain everything we've ever wanted," he proclaimed.

She briefly smiled before a look of concern filled her face. "Anakin, we must get the children off the ship."

"I've already thought of that, Milady." He teased. "In four hours we will approach the Corellian sector where two brigades of my finest and my most loyal Noghri bodyguards will stand watch over you and the children."

"Me?" Padmé said in surprise. "I am going with you to Coruscant."

Anakin noticeably tensed and shook his head. "Even though the _Executor_ is well armored, I won't risk you being harmed."

"You cannot deny me the opportunity to watch you rid the universe of the man who nearly destroyed our family!" Padmé angrily retorted. "I want to see his face when he realizes that I survived these years despite his treacherous omniscience!" She clenched her jaw as she declared, "I want to see him pay for what he has done!"

"And he shall," Anakin answered, drawing up her fisted hands to kiss them.

"Grant me this one request…please, Ani."

Shaking his head amusedly, Anakin snorted as he again wrapped her in his arms. "You know I can deny you nothing." He paused to take a deep breath. "Very well. Although I do have a condition of my own."

"Name it."

"Before we enter the system, you and Sabé will take a shuttle down to the surface. We need her to declare Palpatine an outlaw before we can strike. That way none of his lackeys can claim control once I've….eliminated him," Anakin menacingly said.

"Consider it done," Padmé gleefully answered.

"Are you certain she will do it?"

Padmé snorted. "Sabé will do whatever I ask. You have nothing to fear from her."

"Well, you always did have a way with words, my love," he responded with a slanted grin.

* * *

Sabé sat fretfully in the pilot's chair as she and Padmé flew over the governmental complex. She had only been away from Imperial City for a few short days and yet everything seemed smaller in a way, more distant. The events on Mustafar and then Tatooine were still troubling her when the Skywalkers requested that she finally exercise her powers as the Grand Inquistor. Sabé felt guilty at the thought that she had nearly forgotten about the inquest to solve her fellow handmaidens' murders. Then again finding Padmé alive and learning Vader's true identity had completely unraveled her to point that the whole galaxy no longer made sense. 

And then there was her dream about Obi-Wan and his dire prediction. While she was a relatively important and respected figure, Sabé couldn't fathom how she alone could dictate the future. No one was that powerful. Perhaps Obi-Wan was still being his overly dramatic self. Even death hadn't seemed to change that. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling of impending doom. Sabé was comforted though that the Sienna was safely away from this place with Luke and Leia. But that knowledge did not temper her fear for her husband whose ship would be leading the main assault. They were so close to having all their dreams come true, but it now teetered dangerously on the edge of losing everything.

"Are we going to land or keep flying, Sabé?"

She shook her head as she realized that they had arrived at their destination. Sabé quickly engaged the landing cycle and to her relief, both her trusted handmaidens and her personal guards were diligently waiting for them. As they reached the bottom of the loading ramp, the party that had been diligently expecting their arrival immediately fell to their knees upon seeing Padmé. They shared quick glances before Padmé raised her hands. "Please, none of that."

"But Your Highness…"

Elermaé was about to further protest when Padmé gently grabbed her arm. "I appreciate your support, but right now the Inquistor needs our help."

Sabé flashed an uneasy smile at Padmé, unaccustomed to being her superior. "Right. We must get to my office so I can make the announcement."

Elermaé bowed. "We have your personal speeder ready to go."

The speeder ride to Sabé's office was quick and within a few minutes, she was at her desk, going over what she was about to say. Padmé flashed a reassuring smile before the holoviewer came to life, patching her into the Imperial Holonet feed. Unless Palpatine personally severed the connection, Sabé's message would be received throughout the entire Empire. She took a deep breath before she spoke:

"My fellow Imperial citizens, I come to you under the direst of circumstances. As you are aware, several weeks ago I initiated an investigation into the deaths of two galactic citizens. The number of dead unfortunately has grown within that time. During this process, I have found significant evidence that implicates Emperor Palpatine as the culprit behind these heinous deeds. Under the articles of the Imperial Constitution, I am issuing a warrant of arrest for the Emperor and I hereby transfer his power of authority onto his lieutenant, Lord Vader, who will execute the issuance of this decree. Citizens, I know this comes as a great surprise to you all and it may lead to some very dark days, but rest assured, we will survive this test. I bid you all good night and may the Force be with us all."

From on board the_ Executor_, Vader grinned as he heard Sabé's message.

_It is time._

Turning to Captain Piett, he ordered, "Give the fleet the go code."

From every corner of space, dozens upon dozens of star destroyers, bulk cruisers, capital ships and their supporting one man fighters appeared over Coruscant. As expected, ships loyal to Palpatine were already in orbit of the planet, waiting for their arrival. Vader had known that the Emperor had sensed the imminent attack and prepared his best response accordingly.

It would not be enough to stop him.

"My Lord, there is an incoming message from Moff Tarkin."

"Put it through."

Tarkin appeared before Vader and Piett, offering an arrogant bow. "Lord Vader, the Emperor has decreed that you and the Grand Inquisitor are guilty of sedition. You both are to be arrested immediately. Surrender your ships and your troops will be spared."

Vader grinned. "And if we refuse?"

"Then we shall destroy you."

"Tarkin you are aware that we have you at a significant disadvantage. My fleet outnumbers yours ten to one."

"Sheer numbers does not guarantee victory, Lord Vader. Even you are aware of that."

Vader snorted. "Then shall we put that theory to the test?"

"I will enjoy blasting you from the stars, slave scum."

"And I shall laugh over your corpse," Vader retorted as Tarkin's image disappeared. Turning to Piett, he ordered, "Signal the Alliance ships. Tell them to commence their run."

Piett looked at him in confusion. "But sir, I thought they were only going to lend support, not lead the battle."

"Do as I command, Captain."

Thomas reluctantly obeyed. "General Rieekan. You may commence your run."

"Very well, sir. Make sure you have our backs."

"We will be right with you, my friend." Before he could say more, Vader waved his hand to deactivate the com. "Sir?"

"Signal our fleet to hold their distance. I don't want them engaging Tarkin until the Alliance has worn them down."

"My Lord, the Rebels' ships are inferior and cannot stand against Moff Tarkin. He will blast them to oblivion."

Vader remained silent as he gazed out the forward viewport. He whispered, "Soon my Queen, I shall gaze upon your beautiful form sitting on the Imperial throne where it has always belonged."

"My Lord," Piett desperately called out, "you must order our ships to attack. The Alliance fleet is being pummeled."

"And why would I wish to do that, Captain?"

Thomas took several steps back. "Your deal with Rebels or don't you remember? You were to restore the Republic and democracy!"

An evil smirk filled Vader's face as he extended his arm. Thomas suddenly felt air being forced out of his lungs while his airway constricted. Futilely grasping at his throat, he fell to his knees.

Vader smiled and knelt to face him. "You were naïve to think that once I had the entire galaxy in my grasp, I would hand it over those who corrupted it in the first place." Standing up with his eyes now burning yellow, Vader muttered. "Fool. And now…you will die." He twisted his wrist slightly which was all it took to seize the remaining life out of Piett's body. Turning around, he ordered, "Captain Ozzel."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You are in command now. As soon as the Rebel ships are destroyed, order our fleet to attack."

Kendall curtly nodded. "With pleasure, my Lord."

Vader then activated the com. "Colonel Veers."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Prepare all troops for a ground assault and have my fighter prepared. I will lead the attack on the Imperial Palace myself."

"Very good, my Lord."

Vader closed the channel and returned to stare out the viewport. _ My Queen, I will soon hand you the keys to our kingdom which we shall rule as one family._

_ TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed!  
_


	14. The Pieces are Moving

_My Thanks to everyone who is reading and or lurking. Things are definitely coming to a head as we only have one chapter remaining. Hope you all enjoy this update!_

**Anna Lynx: **Evil cliffes are fun to write. Your wish is my command!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Glad to satiate your need for an update. Yes, poor Luke has been through a lot, but hopefully some family time together will help. Perhaps his sister will aid in his intergration. And yes, old Palpy has finally caught on. We shall see what he has up his sleeve. As for Padme and Sabe' friendship, it has been the most stable element in the story. Poor Sabe would be lost without it and yes she will have to make some important decisions soon. How and why, we shall find out in the not too distant future. Thanks for the editoral spots. One of these days I will get it together. Thanks for reading!

**Sweet Christabel: **Thanks for your kind comments. I'm glad to know you are really enjoying this. Thanks so much for reading!

**Pokey: **Sometimes we like our villians to be as evil as they can. Nothing wrong with that ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**Stephanie C: **Wow! You really did a marathon reading session. Thank you for all your reviews; I truly appreciate it. And as for Padme's response, we shall learn soon how she feels about this 'situation.' Thanks again for taking time to read!

* * *

_Observing the large battle column approaching the Palace, Sabé hurried inside the throne room to make sure the evacuation was complete. She paused in the doorway when she saw the Queen standing silently in front of the window._

_"Your Majesty, you must leave. The Trade Federation will storm the Palace any minute."_

_Calmly turning her head, Amidala retorted, "I'm not leaving."_

_Sabé grabbed her shoulder. "What?"_

_"I cannot abandon our people, especially now when they need me the most." Her features hardened as she continued, " I will not seek escape when others don't have the same luxury."_

_"Your Majesty…Padmé…" Sabé said, softening her voice. "I understand your reasons, but staying here is suicide." She paused to give Amidala a knowing look. "At least let me fulfill my duty as your decoy and steer the danger away from you."_

_The Queen clenched her jaw. "I will not let you or anybody else stand in my place. My fate will be no different than that of our people."_

_"But what will happen to them if the Trade Federation kills you? Who will our people turn to then?_

_Amidala looked away. "You are asking me to place the life of my closest friend in jeopardy."_

_Sabé nodded. "You've done everything you can, Your Majesty. It is time for those of us in your service to do our duty." The Queen was about to further protest when Sabé added, "Besides, would you let anybody else stand in the way of what you were supposed to do?"_

_Releasing a deep sigh, Amidala shook her head as she looked back up at Sabé. "You are an impossibly stubborn girl."_

_"Yes, but you wouldn't want me any other way, Your Highness," Sabé quipped._

_A large explosion diverted their attention outside once again revealing the imminent approach of the invading army. "Very well. We need to act quickly if our rouse is going work."_

_"I'm right behind you, Your Majesty," Sabé answered with a grin._

* * *

The governmental complex was shaking as the blasts fired from space were growing with each passing minute. Sabé, along with her handmaidens, staff and Padmé hurried through the winding corridors to the underground bunker that they hoped would provide them enough protection until the attack was over. Sabé nearly laughed aloud when she remembered that Palpatine had been the one to insist the construction of such an instillation was necessary. She was glad that she didn't resist his recommendation, although this particular situation was probably not what he had in mind. 

Upon reaching the large, permacrete door protecting the hideaway, Sabé rapidly entered the code which opened access to the shelter. Motioning for the others to enter, she took a mental headcount to see if everyone were still together. When Padmé was about to make her way inside, Sabé's heart stopped when she noticed someone missing.

"Where's Elermaé?"

Padmé looked inside then back to her. "I thought she was up in front with you."

"By the spirits!" Sabé declared, placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"She must have gotten lost."

"I have to go back," Sabé said.

Padmé grabbed her arm. "You can't go back. It's too dangerous."

"I have to try, Padmé" Sabé retorted. "She's risked her life for me more times than I can count."

"Very well," she answered with a sigh. "Then I'm coming with you."

Sabé shook her head. "No, Milady. You must stay in case Anakin's troops arrive so you can vouch for our people. Otherwise they are liable to kill them."

"I don't like this."

Sabé grinned. "I know, but even now I am still watching out for you."

"Be careful, my sister. I do not want to lose you."

"You won't." she responded. "I promise."

They exchanged quick embraces before Padmé entered the shelter and Sabé ran in the opposite direction. She only traveled a few meters until she saw that the passageway had collapsed from a turbolaser strike. The only way to go was right, down a narrow route that stretched into darkness. With no other choice, Sabé took a deep breath before heading through the unfamiliar route, hoping it wouldn't lead her too far away from her true destination.

* * *

Darth Vader proudly smiled, watching the tactical. Each minute brought him closer to victory. The Rebel fleet had been utterly destroyed, but not before they managed to disable several of Tarkin's war cruisers and most importantly, eliminated many of his support snub fighters. His fleet swarmed in after the fallen Rebels, striking relentlessly at Palpatine's ships, leaving little in their wake. All that remained were Tarkin's battle group of five Star Destroyers which were taking heavy damage while protecting his command ship. Despite Vader's relentless attack, they were still holding their ground. 

Vader cleared his mind and looked into the Force for guidance. Turning to Ozzel, Vader commanded, "Order the fleet to pull back and form a perimeter around Tarkin's group. Then, instruct our single man fighters to initiate a strafing run at the destroyer's aft sections."

"My Lord," the Captain nervously said. "That will leave them vulnerable for counterattack. We will lose a lot of good pilots."

Vader grimaced. "Carry out my orders now!"

Ozzel nodded and did as Vader demanded. The Dark Lord stared patiently at the tactical, watching his plan unfold to perfection. A gentle tug of the Force told him to act. "Now Captain, engage our sub-light engines to full and order the left perimeter destroyers to focus their turbolasers on Tarkin's command ship."

The _Executor_ moved precariously close to the battle group. However, Tarkin and his admiralty were so distracted by the incoming fighters and blasts from Vader's fleet that they were unaware of his approach.

"Range to the command ship?"

"Ten thousand kilometers…nine thousand kilometers…eight..."

Vader shouted. "Target the command ship's bridge and fire all forward batteries!"

The _Executor_ swayed as its heavy weapons blasted its unsuspecting sister ship. Tarkin's vessel rocked several times before a number of fires swept over the surface. A second volley of blasts destroyed what shielding remained, as well as the ship's main powerplant. As Vader witnessed his adversary's vessel spiral down towards the planet's surface, he smiled, sensing that Tarkin knew he was about the die.

"It is a shame that you can only die once, Tarkin," he murmured darkly to himself.

Moments later, the command ship exploded hurdling debris everywhere. Vader turned to Ozzel. "What is the status of the other Star Destroyers?"

"Three are destroyed, one disabled and the last is adrift."

He nodded and activated the com. "Colonel Veers."

"My Lord?"

"You may commence with the ground assault. I shall rendezvous with the group at point zero two three. May sure they are ready to attack upon my arrival."

"As you wish, My Lord."

* * *

Finally reaching the surface, Sabé ran through a dangerous maze of burning debris to re-enter the complex. Thankfully, everyone had been evacuated before the damage occurred. Now, if she could only find Elermaé. Sabé's heart thundered with worry in her chest, fearing that her trusted handmaiden may have been killed. Yet she pressed on, hoping that she was wrong. Deciding to revisit their escape route, Sabé quickly ran upstairs to her office. She feared the worst when she didn't find her handmaiden along the way. Hoping that perhaps Elermaé made it to the bunker by a different route, Sabé went inside her office to com Padmé when she saw her assistant sitting nervously at her desk. 

"Elermaé! What in the name of the spirits are you doing here?"

Her eyes bulged in alarm. "Milady, don't come in here!"

Sabé stopped and attempted to withdraw her weapon when a blaster was jammed into the back of her head. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I take every advantage I can get, Inquisitor," her assailant retorted. "Drop your blaster and walk forward carefully."

Sabé obeyed, stepping ahead with her arms raised. "An honorable opponent would allow their foe to look her in the eye before she met her end."

"Very well. Turn around."

Complying, Sabé looked back to see her attacker. Her heart nearly stopped when she muttered, Ellé."

She mockingly bowed, continuing to point her blaster at Sabé. "I'm here, despite your best efforts to the contrary, Your Honor."

"What are you talking about? Padmé told me that you died."

Ellé sneered. "Still the faithful lapdog of that madwoman I see. No, the good Senator buried a poor slave girl who looked remarkably like me."

Sabé cocked her head to one side. "Why are you here?"

"You tell me, Inquisitor. It seems that you are in league with a Sith Lord and his mad Queen in their attempt to overthrow the Emperor by any means possible!"

"Palpatine murdered your cousin along with several others," Sabé retorted. "We are bringing him to justice!"

"You are just like them," Ellé shouted. "You only see what you want and ignore the real truth!"

"Then why don't you educate me?"

The blaster now shaking in her hand, she spat, "I should kill you for what you've allowed to happen."

Sabé sighed in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"You handed Vader the entire galaxy on a silver platter. Soon, he will be Emperor and all who have died will have done so in vain."

"You're wrong," Sabé denied. "Once Anakin overthrows Palpatine, he plans to hand over power to the Senate so that they can restore the Republic."

Ellé scoffed and shook her head. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Sabé nodded. "Why shouldn't I?"

The handmaiden sighed, lowering her blaster. "Then it appears, Milady, that you too were duped. As were we all."

"What?"

Ellé waved at a nearby round table. "Come, Inquisitor; I have a tale that you must hear."

* * *

Vader's modified TIE fighter swooped over the battle column composed of his elite troops. He landed nearest to the largest assault vehicle where Colonel Veers was waiting. 

"My Lord," Veers addressed while bowing respectfully.

"Are the troops ready?"

"We are waiting for your command. Sixty divisions of stormtroopers and three hundred squadrons of TIE fighters are at your dispose. "

Vader nodded. "Very good. Every troop on this planet has been stationed to guard the Imperial Palace."

"My Lord, it seems the Emperor has blundered."

"What do you mean, Colonel?"

Veers steadied himself before answering. "Sir, with a focused attack from our fleet, we could destroy the Palace without risking any troops."

Vader nodded. "True, but Palpatine could escape through his underground tunnels. No. We will surround the Palace and only engage the exterior guards. In the meantime, I want several squads of shock troops to infiltrate the underground network, but advise them to be cautious. My wife and the Grand Inquistor are down there and they are not to be harmed in any way."

"I will see to it immediately, my Lord."

He held up his hand to stop the Colonel. "One more thing, Veers."

"Sir?"

"Take operational command here. I am entering the Palace alone to ensure that the Emperor does not escape."

"But my Lord, don't you wish to take some troopers?" He asked with concern.

Vader shook his head. "No. I must face Palpatine alone." Removing his hood, he added, "Carry out my orders and inform me once the Palace exterior is secured."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Padmé's patience was wearing thin. Sabé had been gone for far too long and she was beyond worried. The explosions had ceased earlier which could only mean that her husband was nearing the palace. Unable to sit still, Padmé headed for the door's unlocking mechanism. Narlia, who had been sitting nearby, followed her. 

"Milady, what are you doing?"

"Sabé has been gone too long. I must find her."

Narlia attempted to block her path. "I cannot allow you to leave, Milady. The Inquisitor's orders were very specific."

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Padmé placed her hands on her hips. "You are a subject of Naboo are you not?"

"I am."

"And you know that I was once your Queen?"

"I do."

Padmé grinned. "Then you know my word supersedes any orders issued by any off-world officer, even if he or she is of our people."

"But Your Majesty -"

"Open the door, Handmaiden, or I shall go through you to do it."

Narlia sighed. "Very well, but I am coming with you."

"Just get the door open," Padmé impatiently ordered.

"Right away!"

* * *

Sabé stared curiously at Ellé as she took her seat. Just as she had observed of Moteé, Ellé had also prematurely aged. Her once delicate features were replaced with lines filled with worry and pain. Gone was the sparkle in her eyes of the dutiful, but willful handmaiden who had kept Padmé's secrets safe. Her clothing appeared tattered and her long, silky hair was matted. Nervously, Sabé shifted in her chair. She found herself almost afraid of what Ellé had to say. 

"I take it then that you knew Padmé was alive when we spoke after the funeral?"

Ellé nodded. "At time, I felt I was doing the right thing."

"So why did you run away?"

Ellé took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I will have to reveal some not so pleasant facts about your closest friend, Milady."

"Padmé?"

She curtly nodded. "She isn't the person you… we once knew. She has… changed."

"How so?"

Ellé sighed deeply. "You have been wrong from the beginning about Palpatine. While he certainly has done many terrible things, he is not responsible for the handmaidens' deaths."

"Then who is?"

"I never used to believe in the whole rubbish about the Force. But after spending significant time around Lord Vader, I found I was gravely mistaken."

"Ellé…who killed the other handmaidens?"

She looked blankly at Sabé. "The evil that befalls one so immersed in the Darkside is almost contagious. I witnessed our beloved Lady turn from the noble, gentle spirit into a monster like her husband."

Sabé was now trembling. "Tell me, Ellé!" She shouted.

"It was Padmé, alright!" She shouted. "She and that demon who claims to love her; they killed them all!"

Stunned, Sabé muttered, "That's…impossible."

"It is the truth, Milady; whether you accept it or not."

"You lie!" Sabé screamed, rising to her feet.

"Then tell me, how would I have this?" Ellé yelled, pulling the japor snippet out from her cloak.

Her eyes bulging, Sabé questioned, "Where did you get that?"

"From a now deceased lieutenant of the city guard who Saché gave it to as she was dying."

"What?"

Ellé smirked. "That's why she wanted to see you. I was with Padmé on Naboo several months ago when we accidentally ran into Saché. As you know, Saché… was not in her right mind. They scuffled briefly before I separated them. During the struggle though, Saché tore away the pendent and ran off. We spent weeks searching for her and until we found her, I thought it was to tell her the truth about what really happened." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was wrong. Both Padmé and Vader feared that Saché would reveal their secrets to you and you in turn would alert Palpatine. That's why they killed her."

Sabé's face contorted with anger. "Saché died as a result of asphyxiation due to the Force. Padmé is not Force sensitive."

"But her husband is!" Ellé snarled, her face twisting.

"This is insane!" Sabé said, glancing over at Elermaé.

"And so is our beloved Queen," she responded coldly, "Aside from her husband's influence, the time and anguish from searching for their son has taken its toll on her. Slowly, she's become obsessive, just like Vader. Sometimes she wouldn't even speak to poor Leia for days, completely ignoring the child even when she would cry for hours. Moteé and I began to fear for our lives when she would go wild in anger when a search of a system yielded nothing. Then after Dormé's accident, we finally decided to escape." A pained look filled her face as she admitted, "However, once you are in the service of the Vaders, only death can relieve you of that duty."

"I am finding this too incredible to believe. The Padmé I know and love would never do such things."

Ellé rose. "Then ask her yourself, Milady. Ask her and look into her eyes. I promise then you will believe me."

Sabé stood to lead both her and Elermaé back to the bunker, but Ellé suddenly froze in place. Sabé was about to question her when streams of lightening engulfed Ellé's body. The force of the attack threw her clear across the room. The only sound Sabé could hear was screams of terror as her mind attempted to register what occurred. Forcing herself to look in the direction of the lightening, Sabé felt a sudden chill envelop her body.

Padmé stood expressionless at the entryway, still pointing an ion blaster. "My, my, what have you been discussing, busy little gundarks?"

* * *

Nearly laughing aloud, Vader grinned, realizing it was during his apprenticeship to Obi-Wan that he learned of the underground passages that led to the Chancellor's private chambers. He mused that Palpatine never thought that he would ever use them in this manner. Avoiding the Emperor's hoards of guards, Vader slipped into the throne room where Palpatine was patiently waiting. Offering a mock bow of reverence, Vader sarcastically asked, "What is thy bidding, my Master?' 

Palpatine sneered, remaining on his throne. "Did you believe that I never anticipated this, Lord Vader?"

He stood calmly and folded his arms. "You taught me that this is our way. I will replace you or die trying."

"You have learned well, my young apprentice. However I think I am not quite ready to be usurped." At that same moment streams of Force lightening erupted from his fingers in Vader's direction. Anticipating the attack, he activated his lightsaber, deflecting the assault.

"Your reign has ended, Your Majesty," Vader spat.

Palpatine groaned. "So you will destroy me and then hand over my glorious Empire to that foolish wife of yours." The Emperor shook his head. "All this power and control only to appease a woman. A woman, Vader! Have I taught you nothing?"

He grinned. "It is something that you could never understand, Master."

Palpatine rose, his lightsaber dropping into his hand. "I will enjoy destroying you!"

In a flash, the Emperor descended upon Vader launching a series of quick strikes. Anticipating the attack, Vader established a strong defensive posture, parrying each one of Palpatine's desperate thrusts. He chuckled inwardly as he knew that the old man was far too slow to defeat him. Yet he welcomed the chance to spar once last time before he dispatched him.

Shifting his stance, Vader adroitly counterattacked, pushing the Emperor backwards as he swiveled his lightsaber quickly at the older man's head. The Sith Order had never believed in defense. Their entire dueling strategy was dependent upon attack and deceit. Vader wanted to cackle, realizing the irony that it was his skills as a Jedi that enable him to ward off Palpatine's assault, granting him the advantage. With each powerful strike, Vader felt the Emperor's strength diminish. However, he would not take his opponent lightly. Palpatine always had an uncanny knack of getting himself out of danger. Vader could not risk another escape.

Backing away, Vader raised his living hand at the unsuspecting Emperor to release a stream of Force lightening, throwing him roughly into the rear wall. Vader continued to focus more power into his attack until he saw Palpatine grow still. Cautiously, he approached only to see that he had further disfigured his Master.

"How is this possible?" Palpatine cried out, staring up at his conqueror. "No Sith could ever summon lightening with only one hand!"

Vader flashed his lopsided grin while pointing the tip of his blade at Palpatine's throat. "You are forgetting something."

"What?" The Emperor muttered.

"I am the Chosen One, after all."

"This is not the end," Palpatine shouted, his eyes glowing a bright, sinister yellow. "I will have my revenge against you and your woman!"

"Speaking of Padmé," Vader said with a growing smirk. "I have one more request of you."

Unable to move, Palpatine spat, "Curse you, Vader..."

Vader scoffed. "Give our regards to Obi-Wan when you see him." He pulled his arm back and in a perfect arc, separated the Emperor from his head. Vader reached down to pick it up. "I promised my wife that she could see the shock on your face and I am unwilling to break that promise."

_TBC-Thoughts, reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	15. At the End of All Things

_My thanks again to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and or lurking. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've loved writing it. Here is the last chapter, but never fear, there will be a short epilogue which I will post in the next day or so. My thanks again and enjoy the show!_

**Sweet Christabel:** Thank you so much. As for Valentine's, I tend to give flowers and chocolates; however, Anakin being Anakin, he has to be different. Glad you're enjoying!

**Emerald Green Queen: ** Thanks again for spotting out my errors. I swear, one of these days I will learn to spell Inquisitor with 3 i's. As for the rest of your observations, all I can say for now is that most everything will be revealed in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and your faith shall be rewarded :).

**Stephanie C: **Thanks so much and yes, Anakin has a special 'treat' for his beloved wife. Thanks for reading!

**Pokey: **Glad you like the twists. A few more are coming. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Confetti floated through the air of the main plaza in Theed as Queen Amidala and her handmaidens walked down the steps of the Palace for the last time. No longer adorned in her regal outfits, Padmé wore a simple lavender dress while her attendants also wore the clothes of civilians. The newly appointed ruler, Jamillia, had taken her oath of office that morning, effectively ending the reign of Amidala. In accordance with tradition, Padmé and her friends exchanged gifts with the new Queen before embarking on their journeys home. _

_The people of Theed had gathered about the front entrance of the Palace to bid their beloved Queen farewell. Padmé smiled and waved as she approached a large speeder. At that moment, Sabé gave a subtle nod to the others who surrounded Padmé. She stopped suddenly when her friends encircled her. Eying her chief handmaiden suspiciously, she asked with feigned contempt, "What is the meaning of this?"_

_Sabé grinned and motioned the others to close in. "Your Majesty…Padmé…We wanted to take this last opportunity to tell you something important."_

_"Which is?" Padmé asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_Saché cleared her throat. "It is our hope that no matter what happens after this day..."_

_"Or how far we are…" Eirtaé interjected._

_"Or how old we get…" Yané added._

_"Or where our lives take us…" Rabé continued, trying to fight back tears._

_"We will always be your friends and you can depend upon us should you ever require our service once again," Sabé finished._

_"And it has been our lives' honor to stand at your side through all the good and terrible days," Saché added._

_No longer able to hold back her tears, Padmé cried while reaching out to hug her friends. "You don't know what this means to me."_

_"We've always looked upon you as our friend and not just our Queen, Padmé." Rabé said, wiping her own tears away._

_"And I never saw any of you as subordinates, but rather my equals," Padmé responded. "I expect to hear nothing but good things from all of you as you begin your new careers. Naboo is certainly fortunate to have people like each of you in its service."_

_Padmé and her handmaidens beamed at one another, despite their tears. At that same moment, Captain Panaka approached the party._

_"My Ladies__…It's time."_

_Padmé nodded and turned back to her friends. "For once, allow me to see you off…to offer the same kindness you've shown me through these eight years."_

_Each one bowed and hugged their former Queen before boarding their individual speeders. Sabé was the last to take her leave and she and Padmé stood facing one another, holding both hands. _

_"I don't think I would have made it through any of this without you."_

_ "It certainly has been quite the ride," Sabé quipped._

_Padmé shook her head in amusement. "Don't ever lose that wit, my friend. You will need it."_

_She grinned. "I won't, nor will I forget everything you've taught me." The two young women exchanged smiles as Sabé continued, "Being in your service, Milady, has been a privilege."_

_"The privilege was mine, my sister." Padmé replied. She then embraced Sabé and said, "Now go. Make me proud."_

_Sabé sadly smiled and nodded. "I do hope our paths cross once again."_

_"They will," Padmé answered. "I promise."_

_Sabé bowed respectfully at Padmé who returned the gesture. As she headed to the speeder where her family was anxiously waiting, she turned once more to see her friend and Queen waving good-bye to her. The future was never certain, but Sabé knew that she would once again stand by her friend's side. _

Shaking herself out of her disbelief, Sabé ran to the opposite side of the room to check on Ellé. Meanwhile, Padmé stalked inside and remained silent. When Sabé rolled her over, the blank stare on her face told her everything she needed to know.

"She's dead!"

Padmé smirked. "Yes…that was my intention."

"But why?" Sabé demanded.

Padmé gazed at her blankly before turning her focus to the two horrified handmaidens. "I suggest you both leave, lest you end up like poor Ellé."

Both Elermaé and Narlia looked to Sabé. "Do as she says."

"We don't want to abandon you, Milady." Elermaé cried out.

"Go and get yourselves to safety." She then turned towards Padmé. "I will be fine."

The handmaidens hesitantly bowed before leaving Sabé alone with Padmé. The two friends glared at one another before Sabé reached down to pull the japor snippet out of Ellé's lifeless hands. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Padmé clipped her blaster to her belt and walked closer. "That damned Saché… always the sneaky one." She then looked directly at Sabé. "She won't be doing that ever again."

"Then what Ellé said was true…you killed them…you killed them all!"

Amusedly shaking her head, Padmé casually paced about the room. "You simply don't understand."

"Then enlighten me."

"I knew that my mother was dying and we went to Naboo to try to find more about her condition. I never thought I would run into any of you, least of all Saché who, let's face it, lost her mind long ago."

Sabé's face contorted with anger. "She wasn't far enough gone, apparently."

Padmé cackled. "Quite right. And to think I actually offered her the chance to join our crusade."

"What did you tell her?" Sabé questioned.

"Everything," Padmé admitted. "I told her how I escaped death, only to have my son stolen by that treacherous Jedi."

"But she didn't believe you."

"Of course not," Padmé spat. "She was completely insane. Kept spouting off about how she could see evil swirling all around me." She paused to give Sabé a knowing look. "And with what she knew, I couldn't risk having her expose our plans prematurely."

"So Vader killed her!"

Padmé smirked and shook her head. "You would think that Saché was _his _friend, the way he brooded on and on about it."

"What are you saying?"

"You are the acclaimed Grand Inquisitor," Padmé snapped. "I'm surprised your keen intellect hasn't tied everything together yet."

Sabé stared at the person whom she had always looked upon as a sister in absolute revulsion. She felt her heart was tearing into pieces while the reality of Padmé's betrayal became clear. "It was you that killed the others."

Padmé nodded while mockingly clapping her hands. "It is amazing how a simple modification of an ion blaster can make the charge look like lightening." She stopped walking to look at Sabé. "The face you're making now was about the same when I killed them."

"Why?" Sabé screamed, stalking towards Padmé. "They were your friends. They would have died for you had you asked them."

"And they did." Padmé pushed Sabé away from her. "We knew after Saché's death and Sola's request that you would not stop until you found out about us."

"Then why didn't you just kill me and be done with it?" She demanded as she resolutely pushed down the instinct to cry. "Why did you have to harm our friends?"

Padmé smirked. "Because we needed you alive and your little investigation gave us the opportunity to expose Palpatine's true nature."

"What?"

"Yes," Padmé answered with a smile. "I should thank you actually. You just made me an Empress."

"You and Vader were supposed to restore the Republic and end Palpatine's tyranny."

"We are ending Palpatine's reign… just not in the way you were led to believe."

Sabé shook her head in disbelief while each beat of her heart hurt more than the previous. "But Padmé, you were a Senator and a Queen. You believed in freedom… in democracy!"

"Padmé Amidala was a naïve child who foolishly thought that she could change the universe through incessant debates and peaceful diplomacy. And what did it bring her? Both her husband and son were stolen from her. But I have reclaimed them."

Sabé quizzically looked at her. "The Padmé I knew was a good and decent person. She did things for others and never once asked for anything in return."

"Padmé?" she said, turning to face Sabé. "Padmé died ten years ago when her boy was ripped from her arms." A sly grin filled her face. "And from that weakling's death, I was born."

"What are you saying?"

"I am Lady Vader."

Sabé retreated, absolutely stunned. As she shook her head, tears finally spilled down her cheeks. "No…what did that Sith do to you?"

"He helped me see the truth. Before, I always feared power. Even when I was Queen, I needlessly worried and as a result many important things were never accomplished." Padmé's sinister smile grew. "And once our victory is complete, Anakin and I will remake the Empire and together we shall make things as they should be. No one that we love will ever suffer again."

"This is insanity!" Sabé yelled. "You aren't the master of life and death, Padmé. You cannot control everything!"

Padmé smirked and extended her hand. "Join us, Sabé. I will make you a member of our royal family and you can finally be the mother and wife you've always dreamed of being."

Sabé involuntarily shook. "You are asking me to betray everything I've ever believed in and to follow a woman who has killed her friends to fulfill her own selfish pursuits."

"Oh please," Padmé scoffed. "Don't stand there and lecture me on betrayal. You should know all about that."

"What you are talking about?"

"You helped kill Obi-Wan, after all."

Sabé stiffened. "That… was different."

"How?" Padmé asked, cocking her head to one side.

"He lied to me about…"

Padmé chuckled. "Oh Sabé, you should learn to not be so trusting."

"You mean…"

"Sorry, old friend. It was the only way to guarantee your allegiance."

The pain and regret of losing her child surged within Sabé as a swift rush of remorse flooded her conscience. Obi-Wan had spoken the truth all along. She had been used. Taken advantage of by her once greatest friend. Sabé fell to her knees and wailed in bitter agony. How could she have done such a thing? How could she have been so foolish?

Padmé calmly walked to her side to pat her shoulder. "There, there, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It was an honest mistake."

"You made me kill him!" Sabé brokenly moaned.

"Me?" Padmé pointed to herself. "Why are you blaming me? I didn't make you pull the trigger."

Slowly wiping away her tears, Sabé stood up. "You're right. But I can rectify the situation."

Padmé's eyes bulged as she saw Sabé reach into her cloak for her blaster. Without conscious thought, she pulled out her own weapon and fired. A few strands of lightening erupted, lurching Sabé backwards, knocking the blaster out of her hand. Padmé grimaced as she saw Sabé moving. Looking back at her weapon she noticed that it had not fully recharged.

Her momentary loss of concentration caused her to be knocked onto her back by a solid kick from Sabé. As she hit the ground, she lost grip of her blaster as well. Sabé was about to strike again when Padmé quickly stood up, attempting to run past her. Sabé grabbed Padmé and tossed her away from the weapon.

"I don't think so, Milady," Sabé said with a mocking bow. "You are going to have to fight me with your hands…if you dare."

"I am not afraid of you!"

"You will be."

* * *

Using his lightsaber, Darth Vader broke out of the throne room into the office area staffed by Palpatine's lackeys while still carrying his decapitated head. Mas Amedda, who had served the Emperor since his days as Chancellor, immediately rose. 

"What is the meaning of this?"

Vader sneered. "As you can see, Palpatine is dead. I want the control codes for both his stormtroopers and crimson guard."

"But..."

At that same moment, Vader pointed the tip end of his blade at Amedda. "Or I could just kill you now."

Mas nodded and quickly turned to the terminal at his desk. After pressing a series of buttons, a small holodisc ejected from the middle of the desk which Amedda handed to Vader. "Insert this into the control panel on the throne and you can reprogram the clones however you wish."

Vader smiled and then curtly nodded. "Thank you." He was about to return to the throne room when he paused. "And by the way, your services are no longer required."

The last thing Mas Amedda and his staff saw were blue streaks of lighting descending upon them as Vader took their lives with practiced ease.

Now sitting upon his throne, Vader inserted the holodisc. A large display retracted and he quickly changed the authorization codes so every troop in the galaxy would respond to him. He had learned several years prior how to counteract these orders for the clones under his command, but Palpatine being the suspicious sort, had several divisions created that responded uniquely.

Now they were all under his control.

Vader then activated his com. "Colonel Veers."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What is your status?"

"The loyalist troops have stopped firing on us and their commanders are beginning to report to me."

"Very good…" Before Vader could issue more orders, he jolted when he felt a great disturbance in the Force. As he reached out, he unconsciously trembled when he realized that it was centered upon Padmé. Urgently, he ordered, "Colonel, have our troops secure the Imperial Palace. Then send several battalions over the governmental complex. I will be there shortly."

"At once, my Lord."

Vader then activated a panel on the throne which opened a portal back to the underground tunnels. He hoped that he would get to where he was needed before it was too late.

* * *

Padmé quickly moved over to the large conference table and hurdled one of the chairs at Sabé. She dodged it and launched herself at her friend. The two women fell to the ground as they lost their footing and rolled about, striking one another. Sabé tried to slam Padmé's head against the floor, but was backhanded across the face, knocking her backwards. 

Padmé took advantage and returned to her feet. She pulled out another chair and attempted to break it across Sabé's body when she moved out of the way, causing Padmé to miss. While bent over, Sabé kicked her side sending her hurtling down to the floor again. As she was about to stomp on Padmé's abdomen, Sabé was knocked back when Padmé rolled to her side, pulling her feet out from under her. Stunned from the fall, Sabé didn't realize that Padmé had jumped on top of her until she was striking her with her fists.

Instinctively, she flipped Padmé over her head, knocking her to the floor. Sabé then scurried on her knees towards her fallen blaster. After quickly shaking off her daze, Padmé rose and jumped on her back, knocking her down again. Both women exchanged several strikes to the face causing them to reel backwards from each other. Sabé was the first to return to her feet followed quickly by Padmé.

"Had enough yet, Milady?" Sabé grinned.

"I'm just getting started."

"You can't beat me, Padmé. I've always been stronger than you."

"We shall see," Padmé retorted as she launched herself at Sabé's throat. Anticipating the move, Sabé sidestepped and at the right moment, she kicked Padmé's chest, knocking her against the wall. Padmé's head also struck the partition roughly, causing her feet to collapse from underneath her as she slid to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sabé rushed over to pick up her blaster. Switching the setting to full power, she walked across the room and pointed her weapon at her fallen adversary. "It ends here, Padmé."

Blinking rapidly as she tried to shake off her daze, Padmé looked up at Sabé. "What do you think you are going to do?"

"I've got to stop you."

Rubbing her head, Padmé grinned. "And then what? If you kill me, Anakin will tear the galaxy apart to avenge me. Your family will never know a moment of peace. You will always be worrying, always be looking over your shoulder, waiting for him to find you." Padmé's grin grew. "And you know first hand what he is capable of. Do you really wish that on your family or the galaxy?"

Sabé stood silent. Vader had destroyed the entire Jedi Order to save this woman. They fell at his feet and they could touch the Force yet they couldn't stop him. While she had combat skills, she was no match. The blaster in her hand shook and Padmé slowly returned to her feet. Sabé backed away, lowering her weapon. A knowing grin filled Padmé's face as she lightly chuckled. "I didn't think so."

While she walked to the other side of the room to pick up her blaster, Padmé said, "I never thought that you would actually hit me." Her smile increased. "Perhaps, once you return to my service, I can remind you how a handmaiden should properly behave."

"What?" Sabé asked in disbelief.

Padmé laughed and turned to glance out at the smoldering city. "Oh yes, Lady Kelaria. My new Empire will not require a Grand Inquisitor. But don't fret. You and your family will make excellent servants for mine. I'm sure Leia will delight in having Sienna as her own little handmaiden." Turning around to face Sabé, a sly grin now filled her face. "Remember my friend…you promised."

"Never!" Sabé screamed. Padmé whirled around to see her stalking towards her, her blaster once again pointed at her head. Sabé gritted her teeth as she shouted, "Milady… you should not have come back!"

* * *

Running through the underground passages with only the Force to guide him, Vader channeled his energies into making his limbs move faster. The maze of tunnels was vast but he was only several paces away from the governmental bunker. Without hesitation, he used the Force to rip away the massive protective door. Peering in, he screamed, "Where is Lady Amidala?" 

Sabé's handmaidens looked at one another before Elermaé nervously answered, "They're in the Inquisitor's office."

Before she could say more, the new Emperor had already run out the door and down the hallway. The Force itself was now screaming its warning of what was about to happen. Vader clenched his teeth together as he resolved that no harm would befall his wife.

Another turn and Vader found himself inside the governmental complex. With the Force now the only thing that kept his legs moving, he attempted to clear his mind as he was about to enter Sabé's office. A series of yells alerted him that they were inside. When Vader passed through the doorway, his heart nearly froze solid when he saw Sabé pointed her blaster at Padmé.

Sabé's hand violently trembled while she took aim at her closest friend. How could she do this? While Padmé had many committed horrible atrocities, it was not her place to act as her executioner. If Sabé truly believed in her principles, Padmé must stand trial so that the system could pronounce its judgment. If she killed her, she was no better than her or Vader. Sabé was about to put down her weapon when Vader stormed into the room. That would be the last thing that she would remember before darkness captured her.

Without thought, Vader summoned the Force which hurdle Sabé across the room, slamming her roughly against the wall. A shriek of pain preceded the loud crash of Sabé's motionless body striking the ground. He immediately ran to Padmé's side and recoiled in anger when he saw her bloodied face. They exchanged brief smiles as he helped her sit on the floor.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Padmé winced as she leaned back against the wall. "I suppose I look worse than I feel."

Vader curtly nodded before closing his eyes. Extending his awareness into the Force, he guided its power from himself into Padmé's body which healed instantly. It had been one of the few powers that he had continued to practice since his departure from the Jedi Order. He had surmised that it was a rather handy skill to possess. When he opened his eyes, Padmé's physical injuries had all disappeared, even though the blood on her face remained.

"Better?"

Padmé stretched her arms and then motioned for him to help her up. "Much. Thank you."

The couple warmly embraced as Vader said, "I was afraid that I was going to lose you."

"Impossible," Padmé answered, slightly withdrawing from his embrace. "There is nothing in this universe that can take me away from you." She then shook her head quickly. "But enough fretting about me, what about you? Was your mission successful?"

Vader's lopsided grin grew before he fell to his knees. He gathered her right hand in both of his and said, "My Queen… my Empress… I give you your kingdom."

A large smile momentarily eclipsed Padmé's face. She then pulled her hand away and motioned for Anakin to stand. "You kneel to no one, my love. I will only rule with you at my side, as my equal."

"Anything for you, my Empress."

They once again embraced and while in Vader's arms, Padmé turned her attention to Sabé's still body. "Is she dead?"

Vader reluctantly released her to check on her would be attacker. "No, she's alive, but severely injured. She won't survive for much longer." He then withdrew his lightsaber and was about to activate it when Padmé tugged on his mechanical arm.

"No, my love."

He quizzically gazed at her. "She's dead anyway. Despite what happened, she deserves an honorable death."

Padmé shook her head and knowingly smiled. "No. I have something else in mind that would be far more…suitable."

"As you wish, my Empress."

_Only a short Epilogue remains. Thanks for reading!_  



	16. Epilogue

_Well everybody, all good things must come to an end. Although I am sad to see the story finished, I am thankful that you all joined me for the ride. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. My thanks to Jenn and Kim for their wonderful beta reading talents, as well as their insightful comments. Thanks again to all my loyal readers. _

**Sweet Christabel: **It definitely wasn't an easy moment for Sabe, but as always she did what she thought was right. Thanks so much for reading!

**Stephanie C: **Glad you liked the twist. Padme was especially wicked in this one. Yes, I too cannot believe the story is over. Thanks so much for reading!

**Pokey: **It was especially fun to write our favorite characters from an evil perspective. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **After awhile, even a curvy road has to straighten. Glad though I kept you in suspense for a little while. ;) And yes, creepy Padme is not done ;). As for NC and its sequel, they too will have their disturbing moments, bt probably nothing at this extreme. Thanks so much for reading. Your comments and suggestions were extremely helpful!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The long funeral procession came to a halt at a large, duracrete mausoleum that had been recently built near the governmental complex. Behind the two caskets, the Emperor Vader stood with the tiny Sienna Kelaria in his arms. Gathered about them were the Empress Vader and their two children, the Crown Prince Luke and Princess Leia. After the Naboo holy man finished the ceremony, the caskets belonging to Thomas and Sabé Piett were interred. Anakin and Padmé exchanged brief glances before she moved to the front of the procession.

"My faithful subjects. We gather here today to pay our final respects to our honored dead. It should be known for all time that Thomas and Sabé Piett were true patriots. They made the ultimate sacrifice of their lives in order to end Palpatine's tyranny. And while we mourn their loss, we must be thankful that their deaths were not in vain. As their friend, I know I will miss them terribly. But I am comforted by the fact that a little piece of them will remain within me and my family forever."

Once the duracrete markers were sealed, a tear soaked Sienna looked up at Vader. "What will happen to me now?"

He offered the child a sad smile, recalling how lost he had felt when Qui-Gon Jinn had died. "Padmé and I are going to take care of you. We're your family now."

"You mean I can stay with Luke and Leia?"

Vader nodded. "You will be their baby sister."

Sienna sadly smiled then buried her face against his chest. Meanwhile, Padmé returned to his side where she began to sing the traditional chant of sorrow. A crack of a smile crossed her face when she heard Sienna join in softly. Padmé smile grew as she saw the Coruscanti sunlight illuminate the child's deep auburn hair — just like her mother's. Looking up to the heavens, Padmé whispered, "Farewell, my sister."

* * *

At that same moment on Naboo, Ryoo Naberrie settled down with her sister in front of the holoviewer to watch her favorite holonet show when the transmission was abruptly turned black. A synthetic voice announced, "Please stand by for an urgent message from the Empress." 

"Empress?" Pooja curiously asked.

Ryoo shrugged. "I thought I heard something the other day about a change on Imperial City, but I don't know who this could be."

The holoviewer flickered several times before the image of the funeral procession appeared. The two youths watched the interment and their mouths dropped when the new Empress appeared to deliver her address.

"Mom!" Ryoo and Pooja yelled in unison.

Sola, who had been fixing an arrangement of flowers in her workroom, hurried into the family room. "What's the matter?" She asked with deep concern. Both girls turned and stared blankly at her. "You both look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think we have, Mom." Ryoo somberly answered. "Look," she requested, pointing at the holoviewer.

Sola briefly contorted her face before looking up. The only sound that was heard was the breaking of glass from the vase she was holding. Clearing her throat, Sola muttered, "Pack your things. We're going to Coruscant."

* * *

Deep in the Outer Rim, an Imperial shuttle landed at the nondescript medical facility. A team of physicians and nurses met the officers who unloaded the stasis container with a single occupant. The head doctor immediately approached the senior officer. "We just received the transmission from Coruscant about this transfer." 

The officer nodded. "The Emperor and Empress have demanded constant monitoring and care for this patient." He then handed the doctor a large datapad filled with her history.

"Do you know who she is?" The doctor asked as he peaked into the stasis tube.

"Everything you need to know is in that file." The officer then straightened himself. "But if I were you, the less you know, the better off you will be."

The head physician stared at him blankly prior to glancing over the datapad. "As you may or may not know, no one sent here in this severe of a coma has ever awoken."

"In the unlikely event of that occurring, you are ordered to contact the Imperial family immediately," the officer snapped.

"Of course, sir." Shaking his head, the doctor turned to his team. "Get her inside and hook her up to the monitors. We have a new guest."

As the medical team pushed the stasis tube inside, the illuminated form of Obi-Wan Kenobi stood safely nearby, watching. If he had required breath, he would have released a deep sigh at seeing the woman he still loved being discarded and left for dead. Despite this, a slight, knowing smile filled his face.

_Sleep well, my beloved. One day you will be needed…_

**The End**


End file.
